A Day in the Life
by Ruki44
Summary: A bunch of random one shots. Ruki/Takato, Rika/Takato, Whatever floats your boat. Meh, don't read if you're not a Rukato fan... Even as her vision faded, she didn't regret a single thing.
1. Morning Walks

Ruki44: Ruki44 here! I'm the author of this fan fic! If you don't like it, don't read it! Cuz I will use flames for roasting smores cuz my parents wont let me use the fireplace! In case you didn't know, this is my first time ever for writing a fan fic! So go easy on me!

Ruki: Arn't you forgetting something, namely US!

Ruki44: Opps...why don't you introduce yourselves then?

Ruki: Well, I'm Ruki, from Digimon Tamers of course. Rika if you only know my dubbed name...

Tetra: And I'm Tetra, Terror of the Seas!

Ruki: Not really...

Tetra: SHUT UP RUKI! Anyway, as I was saying, I'm Tetra, and I'm from Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. HINATA YOU'RE UP!

Hinata: Ano...My name is Hinata from Naruto. I'm a ninja, pleased to make your acquaintence.

Ruki44: Right, I don't own no Digimon Tamers, Naruto, or Legend of Zelda! Let's get this party started!!!!!

A Day in the Life

Morning Walks

"Ruki!" Came a load yell from behind a certain redhead tamer. The girl turned around to come face to face with Takato Matasuki, a fellow tamer and a closer friend.

As long as she can remember, Takato always greeted her with 'Ruki', never 'Hello', 'Hey', 'Yo', 'Good Morning', or any other form of greeting; it was always just 'Ruki' and a large grin. Not that she minded or anything.

"Ready to go?" he questioned. She looked at him and gave him a quick rare smile. She felt he deserved it, walking her to school each day. How it happened she could still remember.

**Flashback**

"Ruki!" Takato shouted, waving his arm frantically, "Ruki, wait up!" he yelled as she slowed down.

'What is goggles doing here? Isn't his school on the other side of town?' she thought confused as the brown haired boy finally caught up.

"What are you doing gogglehead, your school is down that way remember?" she asked, though Ruki being Ruki, it sounded more like a statement then a question. Takato who was catching his breath looked up and smiled.

"Well yea, I know! But I was up early this morning and remembered you have to get going to your school bout this time so I though I'd walk you. You must be pretty lonely, walking back and forth to school each day by yourself." He said smiling his little naïve smile.

She was shocked to say the least. When she was in a fight with Kenta and Kazu, she mentioned (complained more like it) that she had to leave earlier then them all. How Takato remembered this was beyond her.

"Walk me…?" she said slowly, checking if it wasn't a dream, just a wonderful dream. Wait did she just think that, damn hormones are getting to her, again!

"Yup!" Takato replied with a grin.

"Oh, um, ok. Thanks…" she trailed off, what could she say? She really wasn't used to these kind of things!

"No problem! Let's go!" Takato said, well shouted, pumping his fists in the air and running down the street.

"Takato, you're going the wrong way…" she sighed.

**End Flashback**

So it had happened, Takato would walk here to school each day, and she would accompany him home.

"So how's math, I mean Torture Chamber going?" she asked innocently. Takato hated math, he wasn't bad at it, he just hated it.

"Ugh ok I guess. Evil teacher won't let me draw! If I were drawing, you would know it! They're doodles, DOODLES!" Takato ranted.

"She gave you a detention because you doodled her over a pit of alligators again?" she smirked. This had happened on a numerous occasions, ever since the math teacher saw his doodle of Guilmon and said Digimon weren't real. Bad move.

"No…" Takato said looking a bit shifty eyed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Peacocks, ostriches, chickens, what?" she questioned him. Takato had decided to get a bit more…original with his death to math teacher drawings. Did she say drawings? She meant doodles.

"Not even close!" Takato said grinning. She sighed, this was going to take forever if she kept guessing, she could tell.

"I give up, how is she tortured this time?" she asked grinning. Takato math's draw…doodles were quite funny. He even showed her a few.

"Mimes!" he cried out, laughter in his voice. She raised an eyebrow.

"Mimes?" she questioned. This was new.

"Yea, apparently she has a bit of a phobia of 'em." He said a bit thoughtfully. Weird was beyond question now.

"How'd you find that out?" she questioned him. I mean come on everyone hates mimes, (and mimes and mime lovers, that's just how it is. Sorry) but being afraid of them?

"Well, when she saw me drawing her getting locked in a mime box, she screamed, fainted, woke up and ran out the door. 20 minutes later, after much chaos in the class ensued, a sub came in saying she wouldn't be in for the rest of the week due to her having to go to therapy." He said chuckling to himself with a blissful smile, remembering the event.

She laughed, well a small chuckle anyway. Takato would always make her laugh and that's what she liked about him.

"Oh, looks like we're here…" she trailed off. These walks in the morning were the best thing in her day till school let out.

"Looks like." Takato said looking at the school, or prison as she fondly referred it to.

"See you later then." She said, turning away from Takato to walk inside.

"Ruki!" Takato suddenly shouted. She turned to see what he wanted, only to receive a quick kiss to her cheek. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a bit.

"Have a nice day." He whispered and ran off. Her hand went to the cheek where he kissed her and smiled.

"Kind of hard not to now." She whispered to the silent air. With that she walked into the school building, ready to face the challenges that were to face her.


	2. Truth or Dare

Ruki44: UGH GET BACK HERE NAVI!!!! WHEN I...oh um what? Hello people, thank you all for your reviews, it means so much to me! COOKIES TO ALL! I'll start the fic in a moment, right now im chasing after Navi, an annoying fairy.

Ruki: How annoying can he be?

Tetra; Think Terrimon, 10x worse.

Ruki: Is that even humanly possible?

Hinata: I FOUND HIM!

Ruki44: RIGHT, COMING! Well enjoy the fic! Review people, and no flames cuz they will be used for smores, my parents still wont let me use the fireplace...

Truth or Dare

How it happened she had no idea. Must have been the puppy eyes with the quivering lip plus the –niichan suffix added to her name. Now she was sitting here letting Suzy play "Miss Pwetty Pants" with her hair.

It wasn't really helping that Kazu and Kenta were snickering at her; she would have to teach them a lesson when this was over. Jeri and Henry were in the kitchen making snacks, supposedly anyways.

Takato though wasn't saying anything, partially due to the fact that he was sleeping. They were all spending the night at Henry's house, a Tamer get together if you will. Ryo wasn't here yet; he was running late, thank god.

"Nnn…Guilmon, don't eat all the bread at once, you'll make yourself sick…" Takato muttered in his sleep as he turned over. She had to wonder, did Takato always talk in his sleep?

"Does he always do that?" she asked voicing her thoughts out load. She was truly curious, but it also helped it took the attention off her for the time being.

"What? Oh you mean talk in his sleep? Not really." Kenta said shrugging.

"Suppose it's better then sleepwalking…" Kazu stated thoughtfully.

"All done!" Suzy announced gleefully. With that she skipped out the room. As soon as Suzy was out the door, she undid the two pigtails that her hair was put up into.

"Finally…" she muttered, putting her hair back up into its spiky ponytail. Just then Henry and Jeri came back into the room, holding a tray of snacks.

" Ok, we made snacks! Now lets play Truth or Dare!" Jeri yelled gleefully.

"Right on, but someone has to wake Takato…" Kenta said giving a glare toward the sleeping Takato.

"I will!" she announced quickly and quickly got up and walked over to Takato and leaned in close to his ear and… "GOOGLEHEAD WAKE UP!" she shouted at the top her voice, which made Takato jump in fright.

"What, wait, where, huh?" he stammered clueless. Then his eyes landed on her. "Rika?" he questioned groggily.

"The one and only, and get your gogglehead butt over here, we're playing Truth or Dare" she said hauling the poor boy up and hauling his sorry behind to the circle that had formed and placed him between her and Kenta. Just then Ryo decided to make a dynamic entry.

"The Digimon King has arrived!" he yelled out as he walked in the doorway. This impressed nobody, unless you were counting Kenta and Kazu as somebody. He waltzed over and plopped down between her and Jeri.

"You arrived just in time Ryo! It's time to play truth or dare!" Kenta yelled at the top of his voice.

"Ok, who will go first?" Jeri asked, breaking the ice. She stepped forward; she could get back at Kazu and Kenta earlier for laughing at her. Oh, she would make sure it was humiliating.

"I will." She declared. She secretly hoped it would land on Kenta or Kazu. They still had to be taught a lesson for laughing at her. She spun the bottle and if fate itself answered her prayers, it landed on Kenta.

"Truth or Dare?" she questioned, trying her best to sound like she really didn't care.

"Dare!" Kenta declared, properly trying to impress Ryo. (and if you are thinking of something else, this isn't and will never be a yaoi fic. Sorry)

"I dare you…" she stalled for time, pretending that to think, even though she knew what was she was gonna do. "To kiss Kazu on the mouth!!!" she declared, and then burst out laughing. Oh, vengeance was sweet.

"Nani?" Kenta said like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You heard me, kiss Kazu on the lips!" she said laughing. She really needed a camera, bad. Too bad she left hers at home. By this time everyone was cracking up, after the shock wore away, everyone save Kazu and Kenta. For some reason, they didn't find this very funny…

"Well, we're waiting, move it along now." Ryo said between laughs. Reluctantly, Kenta kissed Kazu on the lips, which after that both ran to the bathroom for mouthwash, leaving the group to die from laughing.

"That was evil Rika! Pure evil!" Kazu cried as he returned, looking disgusted.

"Why thank you!" she laughed.

"Whatever, it's my turn now!" Kenta said, spinning the bottle, which landed on Jeri. "Ok Jeri, Truth or Dare?" Kenta asked.

"Truth." Jeri said simply. Kenta thought for a minute before snapping his fingers.

"Ok Jeri, what's with the deal with sock puppet?" Kenta asked. Everyone leaned in. What was the deal with the sock puppet, nobody knew. (No, seriously, what is the deal with the sock puppet!")

"Well, the truth is, my mommy said I wouldn't be attacked by evil men if I carried a sock puppet around because they would think I was crazy or something…" Jeri said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Try an umbrella, that way you can beat the crap out of them if they try anything! And keep the sock puppet so they'll think you're crazy and violent!" she declared laughing manically. (I would like to thank my buddy at this time for the umbrella idea. Thank you.) Everyone sweatdropped.

"Someone forgot to take their medications this morning…" Kazu muttered under his breath. She leapt up and pointed at him angrily.

"Are you asking to die!" she yelled.

"Ok, let's just continue the game, your go Jeri." Takato said laughing nervously.

"Right, let's see…" Jeri said perkily as she spun the bottle, which landed on Kazu. "Ok Kazu, Truth or Dare?" Jeri asked.

"Dare!" he declared, thinking that his dignity couldn't really take another dive after her dare with Kenta. Boy, was he wrong.

"Ok, I dare you to wear a dress for the rest of today!" Jeri declared laughing. Everyone burst out laughing, well except Kazu.

"But…but…" Kazu stammered.

"Don't be a wuss! Here, I have a dress right here!" Jeri laughed, throwing poor Kazu a dress that looks like Miss Little Lo Pep or whatever that stupid nursery rhyme was… Kazu took it and stomped off, when he returned, everyone burst out laughing, again.

"Humph, my turn." Kazu grumbled, spinning the bottle. It landed on Takato.

"Truth or Dare Takato?" he asked grumpily.

"Um Dare." He said after a moment's hesitation.

"I dare you to prance around the circle clucking like a chicken." Kazu grumbled.

"Not much of a dare…" Takato muttered, though only she heard him. She nodded in agreement, it really wasn't. Takato got up and proceed to prance around acting like a chicken. It was funny, but not exactly mortifying, which was in her opinion, the whole point of dares.

"Alright, my turn!" Takato smiled as her returned, spinning the bottle. It landed on Henry. "Henry, Truth or Dare?" Takato asked.

"Truth." Henry said shrugging.

"Um, ok is you hair dyed or is it really naturally blue?" Takato asked. She sweatdropped. That wasn't much of a truth either…

"Naturally blue of course! Ok, my turn!" Henry declared as he spun the bottle. It landed on Ryo.

"Ok Ryo, your turn, Truth or Dare?" Henry asked smiling.

"Dare of course! Bring it on!" Ryo said confidently.

"Right, I dare you to call one of your fan girls and say that you're madly in love with her!" Henry said as he burst out laughing.

"Ok!" he said smiling as he flipped open his cell phone. "Hello, Carrie? This is Ryo. Yes the Ryo, the Digimon King…yes, yes that's me…why am I calling? Oh yes, to say I'm in love with you. No this isn't a joke…yea sure, ok fine…pick you up at 7. Tonight? Sorry, can't, have a sleepover. With who? My fellow Tamers, Henry, Takato…yes the Tamers…ok, bye." Ryo then hung up the phone. The whole room was silent.

"You actually are gonna go on a date with her tomorrow right?" Jeri asked hesitantly.

"Yes, why not?" Ryo said shrugging his shoulders. The whole room was quiet again. "What?!" He said a bit frustrated.

"Nothing, just spin the bottle." Henry said while sweatdropping. Ryo just shrugged and spun the bottle and it landed **right**-**on**-**her**. Ryo smirked.

"Truth or Dare Rika?" he asked while smirking all the same.

"Dare, I ain't no wuss!" She scoffed. Ryo smirked again. She was about to punch that smirk off his ugly mug, it was annoying her…

"I dare you to kiss Takato on the lips!" Ryo declared. She was shocked to say the least. "Come on, don't tell me you want to back out?!" Ryo taunted.

"What! Of course not! Watch me!" she declared, totally ignoring the blush that was slowly creeping up. And with that she swiftly turned around and kissed him on the lips. She quickly pulled away a second later, her face fully red as a lobster by now. (And to those who watch Naruto, think Hinata around Naruto. Hinata: HEY!) Takato was shocked.

"Now it's my turn!" She said quickly, spinning the bottle, continuing the game. But when she got the chance, she snuck a look at Takato, giving him a quick smile, and smiling even wider when he smiled back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruki44: Yea, I lost ideas on Takato and Henry...oh well, hey what are you guys snickering at over there?

Ruki: Tetra got some pics of the Truth and Dare...

Ruki44: Really? Let me see...THATS HILARIOUS! Ok people, sorry if anyone was out of character. Oh, I'm right now in a writer's block, so if you have any ideas for a oneshot, tell me and I'll see where I can go with it!


	3. Enlightment

Ruki44: Crap, I forgot the disclamer last time!

Ruki: Smooth

Tetra: That's something Ruki would do

Ruki: ARGH IM GONNA KILL YOU!

Ruki44: Um, Hinata, say the disclaimer and stuff while I keep Ruki from killing Tetra.

Hinata: Ano...Ruki44 doesn't own Digimon or Ruki and Takato would already be together, Naruto because me and Naruto would already be together and Legend of Zelda because Link and Tetra would already be together.

Enlightenment

She quickly glanced over her shoulder. She seemed to give him the slip for now. Ryo, he wouldn't give it up! She would never, ever, **ever** be his girlfriend. Why didn't he get it?!

"Ruki, is this anyway to treat your boyfriend?!" she heard him yell.

"Does he ever give up?" she asked out load to herself.

"If you're talking about Kazu or Kenta, no, if they are really out to get you. But I suppose it ain't either of them. They have no reason. Ryo I'm assuming then?" a sudden voice came out from behind her. She whipped around to meet a pair of crimson eyes. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Gogglehead, don't scare me like that!" she scolded. (cough, cough **yelled** cough, cough. Tetra: Ha! That's more like it! Ruki: SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I KNOCK YOU OUT! Ruki44: You can't hurt me, I'm the author. Ruki: How about Tetra then, can I hurt her? Ruki44: Yes, but I won't let you because I don't want to be sued. Ruki: You ain't paying her, or any of us for that matter, you forced us to do this. Hinata: She didn't force me. Tetra: That's because you figured hanging around us would give you a better shot with Naruto. Hinata: No comment… Ruki44: Just shut up, we have to get back to the story!) She didn't really know who she was expecting though…

"Sorry Ruki." He apologized quickly, probably in a fear of a beating. "But was I right about Ryo?" he asked.

"Ruki!" Ryo's voice came again.

"What do you think?" she asked sarcastically. He grinned.

"So what's he after you for?" Takato asked curiously.

"Why won't you be my girlfriend?!" Ryo's yell once again answered Takato's question.

"That. What am I supposed to do?!!! He won't leave m alone!" she cried, grabbing his shirt.

"Beat him up?" he suggested. She sighed and released him.

"You don't think I tried that?" she asked rubbing her temples. Takato nodded thoughtfully.

"True. Restraining order?" Takato suggested again. She though about it for a minute.

"Nah, too lazy." She said grinning. Takato smirked.

"Then get a boyfriend." Takato said shrugging his shoulders. She thought about it for a minute. That was a good idea actually, but who would play the part of her boyfriend?

"Ruki, there you are! What are you doing with Takato?!" Ryo asked, suddenly coming up from nowhere.

"Ryo, what do you mean what am I doing with Takato?! He's my boyfriend!" she declared quickly, having to think fast. She just hoped Ryo would buy it and Takato would go along.

"Boyfriend?! Takato, you're Ruki's boyfriend?!" Ryo asked disbelievingly.

"Yea, you got a problem with that?" Takato replied smoothly. Note to self, thank gogglehead later for going along with this.

"I though you were with Juri!" Ryo exclaimed. Takato raised an eyebrow.

"No, Jenrya is." He said like he was explaining it to a small child.

"Huh, didn't know that…" Ryo said thoughtfully. He then shrugged his shoulders. "But for some reason I don't really believe you two are together." He said eyeing the both of them.

'Kuso, what do we do now?!' she though feverishly to herself. (Tetra: No duh… Ruki44: Shut up! I'm telling a story here!) Just then Takato's arm wrapped around her and he brought her closer to him.

"And why not?" He demanded. Ryo shrugged.

"You just don't scream 'COUPLE' to me." Ryo said like he was stating the obvious.

'Kuso! He didn't fall for it!' she though to herself. Now he would never leave her alone. Maybe that restraining order would still work… Just then, Takato spun here so she was facing him. Before she had a chance to ask what the hell he was doing, he kissed her.

"Proof enough?" Takato asked smirking. Ryo looked stunned for a minute, and then sighed in defeat.

"Proof enough." He agreed and walked away. Once he was out of earshot, she turned to Takato.

"Takato…" she said sounding dangerous as she possibly could. She smirked when she saw him gulp.

"Yes Ruki?" he asked sweetly.

"You suck at kissing." She said dropping the bomb. Takato looked shocked and then smirked.

"Care to enlighten me then?" he asked. She grinned.

"Love too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruki44: Um, right, Kuso means damn it and thats all i can think of. So um yea review people.

Hinata: You're forgetting something again

Ruki44: What, oh yea! My friend Rakero is submitting a new story in the Naruto section soon, called Harem No Jutsu! Naruto fans, or anybody read it! And be warned, laughing at the computer will draw stares from your parents.


	4. Tootsie Roll Pop

Ruki44: Sorry for the wait people! I got this idea when I was eating a chocalate Tootsie Roll Pop

Ruki, Tetra, Hinata: Insane woman...

Ruki44: Also, I was wondering if you guys would like another co-host. If so, here is a list of some possible ones I'm considering.

Rukia from Bleach

Asuka (Alexis) from Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Lethe from Fire Emblem

Ruki: That's it?

Ruki44: That's all I can think of! Well I don't own nothin so there ha!

Tootsie Roll Pop

She was over at Takato's house, watching TV. What was she doing over there you ask? Well her mother was planning (Ruki: _Laughs evilly_ Planning is the key word there. Tetra: It must be so hard…I hate dresses as well. Ruki44: Tell me about it. Hinata: …You people are weirdoes…) to take her to another photo shoot, but she managed to um, escape before she could go through with the torture.

"Popcorn's almost ready Ruki! Is it on yet?" Takato yelled from the kitchen.

"Nothing but stupid commercials trying to sell me things I don't need or want!" she yelled back in reply. They were watching a movie on the television because both of them were too lazy to walk to the store and rent one. And if you are thinking 'Digimon', you're wrong. In fact they were watching Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy. (Ruki44: Which is a great movie people. Go out and rent it, NOW! Hinata: You can't just tell people to do something… Tetra: Sure she can, I do it all the time! Ruki: Hoy Tet! The guys are drinking again! Tetra: What?! What the hell is Link doing? Ruki: Getting chased by fan girls. Tetra: WHAT! IM GONNA RIP THEM INTO TEENY TINY PIECES SO THAT THEIR REMAINS WILL NEVER BE FOUND! _Leaves and proceeds to rip the fan girls that are chasing Link to teeny tiny pieces. _Hinata: I can't believe she just did that… Ruki44: I'm not… Ruki: COME ON TETRA! YOU CAN DO BETTER! Ruki44: Back to the story…)

"Ok, I'm back!" Takato said happily as he plopped down happily and offered her some popcorn, which she gladly took.

"Thanks." She said gratefully. He smiled and grinned. She knew that he knew that she wasn't just referring to the popcorn. Just then, a commercial came on.

"Mr. Owl, how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Roll Pop" asked a badly drawn little boy. (Ruki: We really don't need editorials… Tetra: Ok I got them… Hinata: _looks at destruction and Link hiding behind Tetra's leg_ Whoa… Link: Man, girl's are scary… Ruki44: Then you shouldn't be here of all places…) The owl then took the Tootsie Roll Pop.

"Let's find out…1…2…3…CRUNCH!" the owl then handed the little boy a stick. "3." Then some creepy guy's voice came on.

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop? The world may never know…" there was silence before she finally blurted out,

"That was the stupidest commercial that was ever!" Takato just stayed silent however.

"You know Ruki, you kinda remind me of a Tootsie Roll Pop…" he said thoughtfully. She looked at him, kind of appalled.

"Are you calling me a sucker!" she asked, a bit mad.

"No! No!" Takato said hurriedly waving his hands in front of his face. "I'm just saying like the outside of a Tootsie Roll pop is like the person you show to everyone you first meet, hard and tough and a challenge to break through. And the Tootsie Roll center represents the real you. Soft, sweet, and worth the wait." Takato said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. She blinked, processing the information she had just been given. She then smiled.

"That was really cheesy, but really sweet at the same time." She said grinning. Takato shrugged.

"Well, it's the truth. Hey the movie's starting!" (Ruki44: Cue the jumping dolphins! Ruki, Tetra, and Hinata: Jumping dolphins…) And sometime during the movie, Ruki's hand accidentally found Takato's hand. (Tetra: _snorts_ That was no accident. _Ruki hits her_ Ruki: Shh, I'm watching the singing dolphins! Hinata: Great, I'm the only sane one left…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata: I'm the only sane person left, so review people! And don't forget to vote!


	5. Sing a Song

Ruki44: Ok, I know I took a looooooong time updating...

Ruki: YOU SURE AS HELL DID!

Ruki44: but I have some excuses for it! First I had a major writers block, and then when I figured out what I wanted to write, I had like a whole week of projects! And then I got Twilight Princess for Christmas, so I speant all my time playing that (I beat it in a week and three days!) then I forgot what I was going to write, and then I lost the song I was going to put in and then my internet was gay and I had to wait four days to get back on and it was like ugh! So I'm soooooo sorry for the wait!

Tetra: You better be, Ruki is really pissed

Hinata: That's a long excuse...

Ruki44: Yea I know, now I will get some cheez its! Oh and here are the list for the votes people, after this, Ruki and Tetra, say the disclaimer.

Rukia 1

Lethe 0

Alexis 0

Tia 0

Megumi 0

Winry 0

Ruki: Nobody's voting...

Tetra: I know! People if you don't want a another co-host just say so!

Ruki and Tetra: Ruki44 doesn't own Digimon, Legend of Zelda, or Naruto

* * *

Sing a Song

She loved music. On her I-pod, it was filled to the brim with songs. And for every song, she could sing the entire thing perfectly, better then the artist who sang them most of the time. But she wouldn't sing them, no matter how much she wanted to at times, she wouldn't sing them. All because of one man, her father to be exact. While he was still with them, as one happy family, she would sing all the time. Her father loved to hear her sing, as he told her on numerous occasions. But when he left, her world fell apart. She loved music, yes, but she would never sing ever again, or that's what she had vowed anyways.

"Ruki, wait up!" came the yell from behind, which she barely heard over her music. She pressed pause and turned around. It was Takato "Gogglehead" Matasuki, as she had dubbed him, thanks to those stupid goggles that lay on his forehead. (Tetra: Pffft, you think their cute! Fess up! Ruki: I got nothing to say to you! You're the one who remarked on Link's attire when you first met him even though you thought he looked really cute! _huge fight breaks out…again_ Ruki44: Ok, I got my cheez-its! And what the hell is going on here?! Hinata: Their fighting again… Ruki44: About what this time though?! Hinata: Beats me…)

"What do you want goggles?" she questioned him, though her being Ruki, it was more of a demand…

"Well you see, my school is having a talent show. Originally I wasn't gonna participate, but I was um, late for class again, and as punishment I gotta participate! Which is a cruel and unusual punishment by the way…anyways I have no idea what do and I was hoping you could help me out!"Takato said desperately.

"Sing." She said with an unsaid 'duh'. Takato looked at her confused.

"Singing is easy! A lot of people do it! So you're basically taking the easy way out and beating the system!" she said explaining, pumping her fists up in the air.

"Ok, I got it! But what song do I sing?" he asked laughing sheepishly. She looked at him funny. He was joking right? He wasn't serous right?

"Any song!" she almost cried out.

"One problem thought…" he stated. Great…

"And what would be that problem?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I only know one song…" he said. She almost flipped out on him. (Ruki44: Did I almost? I mean she did flip out. Tetra: Anger control management. Ruki: Right, like you're any better! _Starts fighting again for the like millionth time _Hinata: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! _Ruki and Tetra both hides behind Ruki44_ Ruki44: What do I look like? You're human shield? _Brings out Naruto_ Naruto: What the hell?! Oh, hey Hinata! What's going on? Why is your face all red…wow you have a fever…ARGH HINATA, DON'T FAINT AGAIN! Ugh, too late…hey, what should I do with her? Ruki, Tetra, Ruki44: Bring her home… Naruto: Oh, ok…_picks Hinata up bridal style and carried her home_)

"One song?! Then sing it!" she almost screamed. Takato laughed a little nervously.

"It's 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat'…" he said rubbing his hand behind his head. She was ready to put her head through a tree.

"Ok, fine. I'll teach you a song!" she said fuming. Who in the world only knows one song?! (Ruki44:… Ruki: You've gotta be kidding me… Tetra: Pathetic) Takato smiled.

"Thanks Ruki!" he said giving her a beaming smile.

"Whatever, but listen good ok?" she demanded.

"Alright." Takato agreed.

"Yura Yura to yuganda surae…" she began.

"Yura Yura to yuganda surae…" Takato sang, but his voice was flat.

"Not, no! Too flat! She said shaking her head.

"Yura Yura to yuganda surae…" Takato sang again, but this time it was too sharp.

"Too sharp, too sharp!" She said once again. This went on for like 15 minutes or more, but to poor Ruki, it seemed hours.

"I'm sorry Ruki! I just never heard it sung before!" Takato cried raising his hands above his head in hear that she would hit him.

"Ok! I'll sing it to you! Listen good ok?"

"Um ok…" Takato said nodding his head. She took a deep breath.

"**Yura Yura to yuganda surae"**

_(In these wavering skies)_

**Kimi no moto e toned yuke**

_(I will fly to you)_

**Zutoo soba ni itta kara**

_(since we've always been together)_

**Aika sukima ouki sugute**

_(the space between us has become too big)_

**Namaiki na kimi no sunao no kenji**

_(waiting for your honest reply)_

**Matte dare ga suhishii**

_(anyone would be lonely)_

**Mirarehai machi de naiteru hara**

_(If you're crying in the town I can't see)_

**Suba ni inaku temo egaowa todoketo**

_(even if I'm not with you, my smile will reach you)_

**Yura yura to yuganda surae**

_(In these wavering skies)_

**Kimi no moto e tende yuke**

_(I will fly to you)_

**Konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjteru**

_(I can feel it this close)_

**Tutatsu no omoi**

_(these two feelings)"_

Takato blinked stupidly. "Wow" he said in amazment. Ruki sweatdropped.

"What?" she asked a tad annoyed.

"Nothing, you must have a really pretty singing voice, that's all." Takato said she blushed and just realized what happened, but truth to be told, she didn't feel bad about breaking her vow.

* * *

Ruki44: Yea it could be better... 

Ruki: Wonder what happened to Hinata?

With Hinata and Naruto

Neji: So Hinata fainted again? I though she was cohosting with Ruki44-san.

Naruto: She was.

Neji: So how did she faint, and why did you bring her back, not Ruki-san, Tetra-san, or Ruki44-san?

Naruto: Cuz their scared at her for the moment...

Neji starts laughing uncontrobolly

Naruto: Hey, hey! Shut up! Really! She's scary when she's mad! Neji!!!!!

back with Ruki44, Ruki, and Tetra

Tetra: Yup...don't know

Ruki44: Ok um review people! And the song is the latest opening to Naruto! And don't forget to vote!


	6. Valentine's Day

Ruki44: I'm back! I know its been awhile...

Ruki: AT LEAST A COUPLE OF MONTHS!

Ruki44: since I updated...but I did now so yup.

Hinata: You're even lazier then Shikamaru...

Tetra: You're just plain sad. Get help. NOW!

Ruki44: Anyways, next time I update a new co-host will be here. So choose now, or gripe later!

Rukia 5

Asuka 1

Kagome 1

Megumi 1

Riza 1

Lethe 0

Winry 0

Tia 0

Yea, if your curious, check my profile for results before then. Anyways, I don't own Digimon, Naruto, or Legend of Zelda. Now off to get some ramen!

Hinata: Somebody should really watch her...

Ruki: You gonna do it?

Hinata: Do I look like her mother?

Tetra: It would be really sad if she couldn't cook some ramen...

* * *

Valentine's Day

Ruki walked in the park scowling. Today was Valentine's Day. Lots of couples being gogo-gaga over each other and slobbering on each other. She would rather gag on a spoon.

"Disgusting…" she muttered. At school and home was no better. Her classmates were ditzy and she supposed more then half of them were sluts. It would make sense that they would love Valentine's Day.

Her mother was no better. She would go to the bar and get all boozed up and every damn year she had to go bringer her home before she did something she would regret. Not exactly the top thing on her to do list.

Just then something caught her eye that made her run into one of those lampposts in the park, which hurt like hell by the way. Two of her closest friends and fellow tamers were making out. After getting her bearings, sorta anyways, it really hurt like hell, damn lamppost, she sprinted down the sidewalk dodging more lampposts and leaving the two lovebirds be. Since she was so intent on avoiding evil lampposts, she didn't notice a certain somebody until she ran into him and she found herself on the ground for the second time that day.

"Oof! Ow! What the…oh Ruki! It's you! Watcha doing?" said a very familiar voice. The red haired girl quickly looked up and when she saw whom it was, she quickly freaked out on the poor kid.

"Takato! Jeri, Henry…I mean their…" she stammered glancing back toward the park. The person-as you know as Takato chuckled.

"Ah, so you saw 'em making out did you? I tend to avoid the area. They could get a room at least, you know what I mean?" the boy said sighing. She nodded slowly.

"Yea…" she muttered. Takato smiled and offered her his hand. She hesitantly took his hand. (Tetra: Why, is it your freaking pride? Hinata: Jeez Ruki, it's really not that bad… Ruki: Hypocrites! Tetra, you shouldn't be talking bout pride, and Hinata, you freaking faint every time Naruto touches you. Ruki44: Wow, that sounded wrong in so many ways… Ruki: Where did you come from, I thought you went to make ramen! Ruki44: I did! Tetra: Wait, was anybody supervising you? Ruki44: What's that supposed to mean?! Hinata: It means that you can't cook something simple as ramen without somebody worrying you'd burn the house down… Ruki44: Shut up! Wait is that the fire detector…OH SHIT!) He smiled at her as he hoisted her up.

"You doing anything for Valentine's Day Ruki?" Takato asked her curiously. She shook her head.

"Not really. I usually tend to spend the day avoiding people." She shrugged. Takato grinned.

"Your doing a pretty shitty job of that." He laughed. Her eye twitched and she punched him in the stomach.

"Shut the hell up goggles." She scowled.

"Touchy much?" he gasped. She smirked.

"Well, you pissed me off, you got what you deserved." She said smugly.

"What doesn't' piss you off?" he asked, still on the ground. She thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know…that's a good question." She murmured, then looked down and smiled at him. She then gently helped him up, apparently to the young tamer's surprise.

"Ruki?" he questioned. She just looked toward the sky.

"You know, there is one thing that doesn't piss me off…" she said still looking at the sky. This caught Takato's attention.

"And that would be what?" he asked curious. She smiled mischievously.

"Well it's a he, for one thing…" she smirked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Ryo?" Takato asked, trying to keep his voice calm, and doing a shitty job at it.

"Ugh, are you out of your freaking mind? He's more annoying then Terrimon!" she said shivering.

"Oh." Said Takato, relief evident in his voice. He really was an open book. He thought for a moment. "Somebody I know?" he asked. She knew that he knew that if he wanted answers, he would have to work for it. 20 Questions seemed popular with him.

"Sure as hell hope so." She replied quickly, trying to suppress a smile. Takato thought it over.

"Any hints?" he asked hopefully. One wouldn't hurt; otherwise he would be at it all day.

"Fine, since you asked, he's a tamer." She replied. That's a straight forward as one could get.

"Ok, the guy tamers are Kenta, Kazu, Henry, Ryo, and me. Ryo is out of the picture. I know for a fact that you classify Kenta and Kazu as annoying. SO that leaves me and Henry, and Henry is with Jeri making out…so that leaves…me…" he trailed off, looking at her surprised.

"What? You seemed surprised Goggles." She said innocently.

"Are you saying…I don't piss you off?" he asked slowly.

"Often, but yea, basically. You're just to damn hard to get mad at. Your like Calumon that way." She replied, telling him in her own way she thought he was cute.

"Oh…well, um…wanna come over my house for Valentine's Day dinner?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, why not." She said grinning.

* * *

Ruki: Ruki44 is right now busy explaining to the fire deparment how she set off the smoke alarm with something stupid as ramen, so review and vote people! 


	7. To the Ends of the Earth

Ruki44: Wow haven't updated this in forever.

Ruki: I'll say.

Rukia: Wow, you're on a "stories I haven't updated since May or so ish of last year" streak.

Hinata: I'll say, quite impressive.

Ruki44: Oh shut it. I don't need your opinons.

Tetra: Sure you do.

Ruki44: You're all evil. Anyways this was something that I wrote a long time ago. It's not the best but I guess it'll do...

Ruki: You guess! You have to put more effort, especially for keeping all these nice people on edge for all this time.

Ruki44: On edge? Ruki, this is a collection of one-shots. There are no cliffhangers.

Rukia: You know what Ruki means...

Ruki44: What is this, gang up on Ruki44 day?!

Tetra: Yes

Hinata: ...Sure why not...

Ruki44: Hinata! You too! Aw man...I don't own anything...

* * *

To the End of the Earth

Ruki walked down the street, looking clam and collect to any bystander. But really on the inside her emotions were running amuck. Her father, the one who had left her long ago when was she was just a small child had called.

The man who made her into a cold-hearted person till Takato, Renamon, Gillmon, Jenrya, and Terrimon broke her icy shell was coming for a visit. "To see my little Ruki again." He claimed over the phone to her mother. Her feet stopped at a small shop. After a few seconds thought, she went in.

"Ruki! How nice to see you again! If you are looking for my son, he's upstairs in his room doing kami knows what. You can go up if you like." Said a woman at the cash register. Ruki smiled at the woman and gave a quick bow.

"Nice to see you to Mrs. Matasuki, and thank you. I'll make sure Takato isn't getting himself into trouble for you." Ruki replied smiling. Mrs. Matasuki laughed.

"If he is, reprimand him in my stead, ok?" the mother said winking. Ruki grinned in response.

"Will do." And with that she climbed the stairs and entered the room of the unofficial Digimon Tamer leader. The said owner of this room and title was sleeping at a desk, drawing utensils all around. She sighed and walked over to the sleeping boy.

"Hoy Takato! Up and at em!" she said, shaking the boy a bit. Takato moaned and say up, looking at her.

"Ruki?" he questioned groggily, then a sleepy smile formed on his face. "What's up?" he questioned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She smiled for a second before letting her face fall.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said bluntly, getting to the point. Any traces of sleep were gone from Takato's face as he gave her his full and undivided attention.

"Yea?" he questioned, letting her say what she wanted to say. She looked down at the floor. She saw some cards strewn on the floor, her eyes picking up a Renamon, a Terrimon, and a hand drawn Guilmon card. She took a deep breath for it was now or never.

"When I was real little, my dad left me and my mom. I didn't know why and I was heartbroken. I had trouble letting anybody get close to me in fear the same thing would happen till you guys came along. And all those years we didn't hear anything from my dad, till this morning that is. I overhead them, my mom and dad I mean, talking on the phone. Dad wanted to come over, claiming he wants "to see his little Ruki again". They don't know that I know. Takato, I don't know what to do. I loved my dad and he just leaves and doesn't contact me for years, now he calls out of the blue saying he wants to see me again! What should I do?" she explained gloomily, laying her problem in front of him. Takato looked at her sympathetically before thinking it over.

"Do you want to see your dad again?" he asked suddenly. This took her by surprise. Did she want to see her dad again, even after all these years?

"Yes, I do…but…" she trailed off slowly. Takato nodded his head understandably, knowing perfectly clear what she wanted to say.

"Your afraid he'll hurt you again." Takato finished what she was going to say. She just nodded. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up in surprise only to meet Takato's crimson eyes, which were filled with compassion, understanding, kindness, and something she couldn't explain but just seeing it made her heart beat faster.

"Takato?' she murmured, still lost in his eyes.

"Ill come with you, to meet your dad I mean. That way I can prevent any awkward moments and if he tries anything funny I'll sock him if you can't." he offered. She smiled. She knew what he was saying. He was saying that he would protect her from her father, emotional or otherwise. But he cared enough for her feelings to say that out right. She blushed and broke his gaze.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked. There was silence before two arms awkwardly embraced her. Her eyes went wide in surprise and she took a sharp breath but she didn't break away.

"I'd follow you to ends of the earth and back." He promised. She stayed quiet for a moment. She never trusted promises. They usually got broken…like the one her father made to her on the setting sun, the one where he promised that he would be with her forever. A week after that, he was gone from her life, never to be heard from again until recently. She looked out at the window. The sun was rising, it was a new day, a new time, and somehow she knew that Takato wouldn't be like her father and leave her. He promised that he would rescue Juri from the D-Reaper and he did. Any promises he made he kept and so she knew the same applied for her.

"Thank you." She said, closing her eyes.

"Yea, no problem." Takato muttered. She smiled. No matter what happened today, she could handle it, because she knew that Takato would be right next to her all the way.

* * *

Ruki44: Well there it is I guess. Review 


	8. Mottephobia

Ruki44: Yo! I'm back!

Ruki: About time, hey this is one you just did off the cuff...again! How many do you have written down that you havne't typed up yet?

Ruki44: Dunno, a lot?

Tetra: Oh those have a very slim possibity of ever getting on here.

Hinata: How slim?

Ruki: ...Real slim...

Rukia: That's not helping any...

Ruki: The possibility of Ruki44 being mature.

Rukia: Wow, holy shit that is slim.

Ruki44: Did you really need to insult me?

Ruki: It wasn't an insult, it was the truth.

Hinata: Since this is gonna lead to a fight, Ruki44 doesn't own anything.

Tetra: Because she is a low life author.

* * *

_Mottephobia_

I always prided myself on not being afraid of anything. I wasn't afraid of spiders and I didn't shy away from the worms. While the other girls at my school squirmed at the thought at dissecting a dead animal in biology lab I had no qualms cutting the poor dead animal up…without gloves.

But I did harbor a secret fear, one I did the best to hide to the utmost extent of my ability because if anybody found out, my tough bad girl image would go out with the trash. The truth was I have Mottephobia, the fear of moths technically but also associated with the fear of butterflies. Moths I didn't like granted, but butterflies I was absolutely terrified of.

The way the flutter around, the way the hovered around your head, they way they reminded of me all that was feminine…the unadulterated horror really.

Yet I knew her fear was totally irrational. I knew that, yet that didn't help me none. I wanted to get rid of it, I was totally desperate so I did something I regretted later. I asked my mother. WORST. MISTAKE. EVER.

Mother, after having to excuse herself to the other room and I swear to this day I could hear laughing, mom had suggested "psychologist help" but I quickly stomped on that idea telling her I wasn't going to go to a shrink that thought they knew everything there was about the world, about people, about **me**. No way in hell. I would rather do photo shoots then that, and that was saying something. Then after mom realized that wasn't going to work, she suggested hypnosis. I promptly stomped that idea as well. Eventually we reached an impasse.

I never brought it up again with my mother, but eventually I told Renamon…well admitted it to her when I practically jumped into her arms when one of those winged beasts fluttered past. She didn't suggest a shrink or hypnosis, instead she just said she would help me in any way she could.

Everything had worked out too…until now. Now I'm about to more or less expose my weakness to the world. All because of one stupid idea, Juri's stupid idea. Thought it would be nice if all of us did something together. Take a break from fighting Digimon she said. Everyone had agreed to the idea, some more so then others.

So here I am now, waiting out of the worse torture a human being could go through. And I'm going through it willingly…I have to be the world's biggest fool. I groaned and leaned back. Why do I have friends again. Maybe I can come down with a disease in the next minute or so…

"Ah Ruki-chan. You're early. I guess you're really ecstatic to go huh?" Takato's naïve voice greeted me cheerfully. There goes my disease plan. Well shit. I gave him the look.

"I couldn't sleep." I replied, which was true. But it was from the sheer terror let me tell you right now. Takato sat down next to me on the bench I had been sitting on chuckling.

"Well you are a bit restless." He grinned at me, his eyes twinkling.

"Hn." I turned away scowling. Takato laughed nervously

"Hey guys, you two got here early." Juri's voice greeted us energetically. Too energetically. I looked up to see her as well as Brainac, Thing one and two, and Mr. Perfect. Great, my day is complete.

"You guys ready?" Takato asked standing up. Ready as I ever will be walking into living hell. A round of yea's came from the group. Juri squealed happily.

"I'm so happy everything worked out. Come on let's go!" Juri yelled a bit too ecstatically. Honestly, that girl has too much energy…I hope she gets mobbed by the butterflies. I gave a dreaded glance up at the place that I was going to be detained in for a good part of the day. The Butterfly Museum of Shinjuku. Honestly I'm gonna kill the jackass who thought of this brilliant idea. A museum for butterflies? Honestly.

So far for it hasn't been bad…ish. We're in the main lobby about to go in the little walk through. We had decided to have lunch in the cafeteria eating lunch cause the line was really line and stuff. Though everywhere I turned I saw butterfly, butterfly, butterfly! Even the freaking food. I was eating some sour "caterpillars" after finishing off a "monarch" burger. Do people here honestly not have any life?

"Group 267, party of 7, please report to the main entrance." Came a rather bored voice over the intercom. Juri looked at the ticked they gave her.

"That's us. You guys ready?" She asked us. Maybe I can get food poisoning in the next 30 seconds or so...

"Yea…ugh…" Takato started before clutching his stomach, his face turning white. I looked at him in concern a bit of jealously in the back of my head. Sure he got the food poisoning. Lucky bastard.

"What's wrong Chumly?" Kazu asked nervously.

"Bathroom…" He moaned.

"But we have to go now Chumly! This isn't the time, can't you hold it?" Kazu snapped at him. Takato groaned and shook his head. Ok he didn't have food poisoning. I suppose that's good.

"It's ok Takato, but somebody should stay with you…" Juri said giving Kazu a dirty look.

"I will!" I volunteered rather quickly earning lot's of weird looks from everyone. Juri then smiled widely.

"Thanks Ruki. That's very kind of you. Don't take too long, but don't run to catch up. Go at your guys own pace, you should enjoy it." She told us as Takato sprinted for the bathroom.

"Ok." I replied nodding my head. Enjoy what? The living hell? The winged beasts of doom? Please there was nothing to enjoy here.

"Come on guys, see you in a bit Ruki!" Juri called as she and the others ran off. Well Ryo slouched off and Jen waved giving me a knowing grin while Hirokazu skipped off dragging Kenta along and Juri seemed to be complementing not knowing them. I sighed and sat down on the caterpillar bench.

Takato had come out a few minutes later and we told that we were the other two members of group 267 and they let us in. I was feeling rather proud of myself. I haven't ran away screaming yet and that was saying something. But I had jumped behind Takato when a couple of butterflies had ventured too close.

"Ruki?" Takato asked me suddenly. I looked at him.

"What?" I replied keeping a wary eye on a butterfly. Takato seemed to be thinking over his words very carefully.

"You seem…a bit uneasy being here." He said finally. A bit uneasy? Of course I'm uneasy! I'm surrounded by these winged monsters. I'm going to have nightmares for a week.

"What gives you that impression?" I replied evenly as I could my eye still on the butterflies. Takato fidgeted.

"Well besides the fact that you practically jump behind me whenever a butterfly comes near you and that you are eyeing some of those butterflies over there down…Ruki are you afraid of butterflies?" He blurted. I felt my eyes grow wide. I gave the best are you crazy look that I could.

"What's going on inside the head of yours what kind of…" I started before Takato pointed to my head.

"There's one right by you." He informed me. I slowly moved my head to see the messenger of hell fluttering by my ear. I opened my mouth in a silent scream and I backed up into Takato. I watched as it fluttered toward me. I was about to break down when Takato shooed the butterfly away.

"Mottephobia…" He muttered making me look behind at the boy. "The fear of moths. Also associated with the fear of butterflies. Ruki, if you had it, why didn't you just say so? We would have never gone here." He asked me. I looked down.

"To be afraid of butterflies is so stupid…and everyone really wanted to go here." I mumbled. Takato grasped me by the shoulders.

"Ruki, being afraid of butterflies is nothing to be ashamed of. Everybody is afraid of something. Like I'm afraid of thunder. Just because we know that what we're afraid of is ridiculous, we can't help but be afraid. And this was more of a group thing. Everyone would have been up for movies or something. Truth to be told this isn't exactly on the top of my to do list." Takato told me.

"Please don't tell anyone though." I begged him. Takato smiled and gave me a one arm hug.

"Of course." He promised. He looked down the path. "Come on let's catch up to the rest of them." He smiled stepping a few steps forward and offering me his hands.

"Yea, Jen and Juri must be going insane." I grinned taking the outstretched hand.

It had been a week since going to the Museum of Hell and I have to say things were as normal as ever. Ryo was hitting on me, I was punching Ryo for hitting on me. Hirokazu and Kenta we're being losers, Juri was trying to get Jen to play with her and Suchion and horribly failing, and Takato…well he was just being Takato.

Currently we were at a park and Juri was selling her latest idea for a group event. Something or another about aquariums. Jen's face was white and I raised my eyebrow. What could he be afraid of in an aquarium I wonder.

"How about a movie or something Juri?" Takato offered breaking the sock puppet girl's charade. She just frowned at him.

"You just want to see The Strangers!" she pouted. I grinned.

"Oh, I second that notion." I grinned leaning forward. Horror flicks? I'm in. Juri rolled her eyes.

"Just because you're not afraid of anything doesn't mean the rest of us are Ruki. Remember the last time we all went to see a scary movie?" Juri asked rolling her eyes.

"Hirokazu cried throughout the whole thing and we were escorted out." Ryo piped in sighing. I just grinned.

"Hey, everybody is afraid of everything." I told them. Hirokazu just snorted.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that and maybe you can be considered human." He said rolling his eyes. A small round of agreements circled around and soon the topic resumed on to where our next venture was going to be at.

I gave a grin to Takato and my eyes trailed upwards to see a small butterfly fluttering among the trees.

* * *

Hinata: Since Ruki and Ruki44 are fighting and we want to go out, Tetra, Rukia, and I have decided to hire some people to wrap up.

Tetra: Give it up for Fluffy, Kitty, and Hobbit! **everybody bolts out**

Ed: WHO CALLED ME SHORT!

Sesshomaru: Fluffy...

Lethe: Why am I always here?

Ed: PIP SQUEAK, MIDGET, LITTLE BEAN...

Sesshomaru: --

Lethe: . Let's knock him out.

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru agrees.

**Kitty and Fluffy attempt to knock out midget man**

Ruki44: Hey where are the others?

Ruki: I dunno...


	9. A Simple Gesture

Ruki44: Well here it is folks. The obligatory Christmas one shot. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, sorry, I don't know any other holiday traditons.

Ruki: Didn't you have to do a report in Global about other traditions.

Ruki44: Naw that was for religions.

Tetra: Then wouldn't...

Ruki44: It was more like Shintoism and Buddhasim and that kind of stuff ya know?

Rukia: So stuff other then Christanity, Judaism, and Muslim?

Ruki44: Basically.

Hinata: That makes ton of sense...

Ruki44: We were on the Japan and China unit.

Ruki: lol, bet you rocked at that unit.

Ruki44: I did do well, but I kept calling the feudal japan the era of the warring states...

Tetra: Good lord you read too much Inuyasha.

Ruki44: Shove it and i know. I wanted to use it to argue with my teacher...

Hinata: Did you?!

Ruki44: No, I figured he'd stare at me or laugh or both.

Rukia: Damn your no fun you know that?

Ruki44: Yes I know. Anyways Merry Christmas and I dont own anything. And...**_pulls out cookie launcher_** HOLIDAY COOKIES FOR ALL!

Ruki: 0.o When the hell did she get that thing?!

Tetra: TAKE COVER!

Rukia: Why she doesn't have a sharp pointy object...

Hinata: She has a trigger finger, it's worse.

Rukia: Oh good lord...

**_holiday cookies start flying everywhere._**

Ruki44: =] MUHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

_A Simple Gesture_

I shiver in the chilly air…I hated winter. I hated the cold (which is pretty ironic since I am the Digimon **Ice** Queen) and I shivered, forcing me to wrap my soft blue scarf tighter around my neck. I had to remind myself for the fifth time why the hell I was out here.

I was Christmas shopping…and tomorrow was Christmas… I stopped and glanced at window of a store before moving on. It wasn't that I was a procrastinator…I had everyone else's gift bought and wrapped…everyone else but **his**. Takato's…

He's my best friend, he should have been the easiest damn it. Why was it so hard? Why am I struggling so hard to get him something for Christmas…it's the thought that counts right? Then why was I taking this so damn seriously. I growled as I rubbed my gloved hands together. I was in sweatpants, fuzzy socks, booths, a long sleeved sweatshirt, a sweatshirt, a winter jacket, a scarf, a hat, and two pairs of gloves and I was still freezing my ass off. I really hate the cold.

Cold…that could have described me perfectly a year ago. Then Takato and the others came in my life and lit a fire and melted my icy personality, embracing me, caring for me. Takato especially. Takato went out of his way to make sure I was included, that my wild and often violent emotions were kept in check, something I was unable to do on my own. He seemed to understand when I needed to be "kidnapped" (as I complained as he had dragged me out of my room when I was in one of my teenage emo funks) or keep me from killing anybody. (Mostly Ryo, if not Hirokazu and Kenta)

So I wanted to get something special for him…was that so damn hard? Should it be that so damn difficult? That's when something caught my eye in a store window. Curious I walked over and put my freezing gloved hand against the window pane and looked at the merchandise inside.

It was a trinket shop…and that's when I saw it. A snow globe. A simple little snow globe…yet…I put both of my hands on the glass and slid down to the ground so my face was level with the object.

I was memorized by it. So simple but...it held so much magic that I was drawn to it. It had a cute little boy and girl angel in it. Wait a minute, did I just use the word cute? I shook my head, throwing it aside, Christmas was all about the time for miracles right?

I grinned and stood up, finally knowing what I was going to get Takato. With a self satisfied smirk I walked into the store.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Christmas day, I whistled as I made my way toward my destination…Takato's house. I had run into Juri earlier in the park so I was able to give her present as well as Jen's since she was heading that way anyways. I just shoved Hirokazu, Kenta, and Ryo's in their mailboxes…didn't want to talk to them. Sure we were "friends", but didn't mean I wanted to be around them for any lengths of time.

I finally reached my destination and opened the shop door and walked in, happy that I was out of the cold and inside the warm embrace of the bakery. Even though the shop was open, there was nobody at the counter. Though I was more surprised they were open on Christmas day. I feel sorry for the people who have to work on a holiday that is supposed to be meant to be with your family.

"Hello?" I yelled out, leaning on the counter. I heard some banging upstairs and my eyes traveled to the stairs and I sweatdropped as Takato's head emerged followed by the rest of his body…he had fallen down the stairs.

"How may I help you…" Takato moaned in the floor. I chuckled as I walked over to where his body laid sprawled on the floor and kneeled down, cradling his wrapped present in my arm.

"You can start by not killing yourself by falling down the stairs. Honestly Gogglehead, what am I going to do with you?" I said as a smile formed on my face as Takato looked up at me, his face quickly turning red.

"Ruki?!" He stuttered, obviously surprised by my appearance. I grinned at him when I noticed when he was still in his pajamas…so THAT'S why he was so embaressed.

"Here you go, Merry Christmas." I smiled as I handed him his present. Takato sat up and gently took his present from me.

"Thank you Ruki…Merry Christmas!" He beamed at me as he stood up. "I have yours in my room, come on." He told me excitedly, grabbing my hand as he stood up, pulling me up with him. He lead me up the stairs into his room where pieces of paper with different drawings lay everywhere. I sweatdropped…he needed to clean this place. It was becoming unsanitary.

"Here you go, Merry Christmas Ruki!" He said handing me a parcel. I took it and smiled as a light blush adorned my cheeks.

"Thank you…" I mumbled as I looked down and noticed I couldn't find any piece of carpet or floor anywhere around. One of these days I was going to have to get him clean this…

"Well, why don't you open it?" Takato seemed very excited about the idea. Wanting to make him happy, I unwrapped the parcel to find a shiny cardboard box. Shiny…heh heh…I moved the box back and forth…

"Heh, heh shiny…" I muttered gleefully as I moved the box back and forth.

"Uh Ruki?" I looked up to see Takato staring at me with a huge sweatdrop.

"Yea?"

"I know you like shiny objects, but the gift is inside the box." I looked at him, at the box, and back at him.

"Oh…yea that makes so much more sense." I laughed, scratching the back of my head sheepishly. I opened the box and inside was a small, stuffed Viximon. Takato laughed sheepishly.

"I passed by it when I was out and why I saw it I immediately thought 'Ruki' you know." He laughed, giving me a shy smile. I smiled and pulled it out of the box.

"It's so cute Takato. That's very thoughtful of you." I grinned. Normally I don't like cute, stuffed things…(ok lie, I like Calumon), but a) it was from Takato, b) it was Viximon, and c) I have an odd fetish with foxes. I looked at him and my unopened present. "Alright Goggles, your turn." I told him nodding toward the present. Takato grinned.

"Oh right." He smiled and like an eager child, quickly unwrapped my present. With a childish look on his face, he shook the snow globe and then his mouth made a little "o".

"Um…Takato?" I asked him with a sweat drop. He looked up at me and offered me a sheepish smile.

"Oh yea, sorry about that. Thanks Ruki, I've always wanted a snow globe, but when I was 5 there was a little mishap and my parents wouldn't let me get one after that. They also didn't let me get a pet either." He explained with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it, but I can't help but wonder…what the hell does snow globes have to do with pets?" I asked with a sweatdrop. An enlightened look came over his face.

"I don't…know…" I hit my face with my hand. I seriously had to wonder about him sometimes.

"You just realized that now?!"

"Yo Takato, Hey Ruki! Merry Christmas!" Jenyra and Juri walked in the door, Jenyra wearing a wide grin as he tossed two wrapped presents toward Takato and me. "Hope we didn't interrupt." My eye twitched and I wanted to punch Jen. Never again was I going to ask his advice on dealings with Takato…EVER.

"Interrupt what?" Takato asked confused. Juri giggled as she gave Takato his gift (we had already exchanged at the park).

"Nothing, don't worry about it Takato." She told him, giving me a smile. Thank you Juri, I gave her a smile and Jen a death glare.

"Oh…alright." Takato seemed very confused.

"Anyways enough of this, come on, we're kidnapping you and Ruki and forcing you to go around with us to sing Christmas carols." Both Takato and my eyes widened.

"NO!" I yelled backing up. Last year when I was forced into that, a dog bit me (dogs for some reason usually don't like me…or cats…or most animals for that reason…), we were chased down the street by little hooligan bastards and old farts who thought we were some other group…

"No way! I am not going to get subjected to Kenta's singing again!" Takato yelled. He grabbed my arm.

"Come on Ruki, before we're forced to sing tunes of merriment with Kenta!" He yelled dragging me down the hall. Both of us laughed as Juri and Jen ran after us, yelling at us to stop, or in Takato's case, to get the hell out of pajamas before running around in the street causing mayhem.

Sad part was, just another normal Christmas for us…we should really learn this normal gift giving procedure everyone else seems to have down. But then again, normal stuff was **boring**, and none of us could ever be normal I think. After all we survived so many digital monsters to kill us and our partners, and a giant purple slime trying to take over our city if not the world, going back to 'normal' in even the littlest way is pretty much impossible.

Which I'm glad for, Ruki Makino doesn't do 'normal'.

* * *

Ruki44: Ok that ending was weird, but I'm a weird person.

Ruki: DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN MAKE THE REST OF THE WORLD SUFFER WITH YOU!

Tetra: Anyways don't you have something to say?

Ruki44: Oh yea...sorry if any of the holidays cookies hit and/or harmed you. Totally didn't mean it.

Rukia: Yea, with her, just get the hell out of the way till its over.

Hinata: Trust us, just get out of the way. Behind a rock or something. Out in the open ur screwed.

Ruki44: Ya now that's done with, tell me what you think. =]


	10. Roses for the Dead

Ruki44: **_scratches head_** Ok I'll be honest. No idea where the hell this came from.

Ruki: You're mind?

Tetra: You have one?!

Hinata: Everyone has a brain.

Rukia: That is true...let me rephase Tetra's question then. YOU USED YOURS?!

Ruki44: -.-;; Thanks a lot you guys.

Ruki: Any time.

Ruki44: Ah to make things clear...this is sorta depressing I guess. I wasn't emo or nothing...the title simply popped into my head and I sort of went from there. You'll see what I mean. It's an alternate ending to the series in a way.

Tetra: Yea so if you think she went emo on ya, she didn't.

Hinata: I'm actually shocked she wrote this...

Rukia: I'm shocked that it didn't turn out like crap.

Ruki44: I'm shocked that I still have you as my co-hosts. Anyways I don't own anything.

* * *

_Roses for the Dead_

The roads and sidewalks were deserted, the rain had been coming down in sheets, it was so heavy that a person couldn't see their hand in front of their face. It was like the heavens themselves were crying.

Despite this two young children, almost in their teens, stood out in the rain, their fingers interlaced together. They stood watching the sky cry its heart out under the overhang of a nearby building. It was then when one of the children spoke up.

"I'm hungry." The other child squeezed the other's hand tighter, as if they would die on the spot if either let go, even if it were for a minute.

"I know." The figure said softly. "We'll wait until we can see again to get some food ok?" There was a brief silence before the child spoke up again.

"I'm cold…Ruki…I'm so cold." The child started to cry and the other child-Ruki pulled at the other's arm so that he, for the other child was indeed a male, was standing in front of her, for Ruki was indeed a girl, body. Without a second of hesitation Ruki threw her arms around the young male and pulled him close.

"Better?" She said softly, squeezing him tightly as the boy sobbed into her shoulder, crying her name between each breath he took. The young girl simply held him close and let him cry his heart out until his breathing become steadier until it was obvious that he cried himself to sleep.

With a sigh, Ruki lowered both of their bodies to the ground, never once letting go of her companion. She sat and hugged the boy tight as if any moment she would lose him. She watched the rain come down in torrents as she sat there alone with the boy, not moving from her post.

"Ruki…" The boy mumbled in his sleep, startling the young girl, making her jump, but she never relinquished her hold on him. Her eyes instantly swept his body, automatically checking if he was fine and wasn't hurt. It was second nature to her now. She would be damned if a scratch be laid on him. He was all she had. She wasn't going to give him up. Not now, not ever.

"I'm here…Takato…" She whispered and upon hearing his name escaping his companion's lips he slowly woke up. Ruki smiled softly, no attempt whatsoever to relinquish him from her hold, nor none of his part to get out of it.

"I'm sorry. I woke you didn't I?" Takato shook his head furiously as he clutched tighter to the girl. Once upon a time both of them would have blushed, looked away, and not talk to each other for a good five minutes until one of them broke the awkward tension. That is, if they were ever in a position like they were in the first place, which in their past didn't happen all that often, if it all.

But times change and the way Ruki was holding him, like an adult or elder sibling would hold a young child, would once be viewed by their friends as something more, but it was now a simple way of life for them. It was their way to survive, against the harsh conditions they were set up against, because after all, they only had each other and if one of them died or disappear, the other would soon follow in their companion's footsteps, rather cease to live then to live without the other. It wasn't a whim made on the passion of youth…it was a fact.

"Ruki needs to sleep too." Takato stated suddenly, catching the girl by surprise. Out of the two of them, Ruki was the most athletic and the most powerful. Out of the two of them, Ruki would be the most likely be able to survive on her own…therefore she took it in her own hands to protect and care for Takato…even though he was the male. In the past, it was viewed as the other way around, but Ruki rather not think about that, it brought up too many memories…memories she really didn't want to have.

"I'm fine. If you need more sleep, go right ahead." She told him, giving him a soft smile. Takato shook his head and stared at her, his crimson eyes matching her Amherst ones.

"Ruki needs some sleep." This time a bit more forcefully and just to prove his point he left her grasp and for a fleeting moment they didn't have contact with each other and she felt the rising hysteria quickly grow inside of her until she was enveloped in **his** hug and she quickly relaxed. "See, relax." He told her quietly as she allowed herself to be pulled closer.

She did the physical protecting, he did the mental. Without him, she would have no doubt killed herself long ago. Even though physically he was the weaker, she held no doubt in her mind that he was the reason they were still alive. When she could see the world around her (as much as she rather not) just the sight of him quenched any rising hysteria of being alone. She didn't want to be alone. Never again.

"You are such a Gogglehead." She whispered as she complied with his request (though it was more of an order) and dozed off. Takato smiled, his old nickname from the past escaped her lips. Though he no longer wore the goggles that gave him that name, she still called him that time to time…usually when she finally complied with his pleas and orders for her own safety and well being.

He probably knew her better than any person on the face of this planet…now and then. Though she didn't show it at first, she needed some sort of companionship of any form. He knew her father died when she was little, breaking a promise that he made to her when she was small and crushed her young heart and caused her to distrust adults after that…even her own grandmother and mother.

And the loss of her father was momentous in more then way the one. Her father was her whole world when she was younger. He played with her, he took care of her, and he fed her. Not only was he the perfect father, but he was the perfect best friend. Ruki relied on him so much that she didn't see the need to make other friends. So when her father died, she was left alone, friendless, hurt, and scared. Her mother he had to admit wasn't much of a help…being a famous model didn't exactly allow you some personnel daughter-mother time. Her grandmother tried, but she was old and couldn't do as much as Ruki needed.

Ruki realized soon that her grandmother couldn't possibly keep up with her like her father was able to, so she searched for children around her own age to play with…but was unable to make friendships. Boys didn't want to play with her because she was a girl, and girls didn't want to play with her because she did "boy things". Ruki was shunned and grew distant and cold, eventually throwing herself full force into the Digimon card game and quickly earned the title "Digimon Ice Queen".

That's who he met that fatal first encounter, the "Digimon Ice Queen" and she tried deleting…

But even when she was a, lack for a better term, total bitch towards him…and some of his other old friends…he couldn't help but notice after a couple of times she seemed…**worried** about them. It wasn't until Guil…his friend disappeared and she had followed him and another friend into the sewers saying "A real tamer doesn't run from trouble." did he understand the full extent of how much she cared about his…all of their well beings. Even if at that time she did never admit it…now or then.

As he watched her soft breathing face, he smiled as her loose fiery strands of hair got in her face. He enjoyed watching her sleep. It was the face she made was the only thing he willingly remembers from back then. Completely relaxed and submissive to a point...though when she was awake back then she didn't have the same look on her face ever.

As she slept he wondered…as he does from time to time…why he of all people was the leader. If he had to go on strength and experience, it would have to be Ruki. Out of all of them, when it came to fighting, she was without doubt the best. When it came to smarts and cunning it was Jen…

Tears started to overwhelm him and he shook his head vigorously. Ruki, even when sleeping, had an uncanny sense of when something was wrong with him and would immediately come to his aid, to protect him. He gave a grim smile as he held her closer, relieved that she didn't awaken. She told him (on numerous occasions) that he protected her more then she could honestly protect him. She could only protect the body she said, he was able to protect the mind. She told him straight out the moment he died, she would follow in his footsteps into the afterlife.

He told her the same applied for her, he would follow her into the afterlife and into hell if that was their destination. After all they went through, he couldn't simply imagine a life…or an afterlife for that matter, without her. And he knew that it would be him the one following her into death because she went into extreme measures to make sure he was safe.

The death of her father unconscious drove her down that route of obsessive protectiveness he figured. When she finally opened up her heart again after so many years, she didn't want it smashed to pieces, so she threw her body and soul in protecting that what she deemed most precious.

Sadly all that was left was him.

And she clung to him, and she exhausted herself all in order to make sure not a single **scratch** was laid on him. He tried to fight for her as well as him on numerous occasions, but whenever there was a sign of trouble, she would rush out and protect him. It had gotten to the point where it was almost suicidal.

So all he could do for her was to treat her wounds and follow her wishes. If she wanted to be able to see him in her range of visions at all times, he would stay in her range of vision. If she wanted to hold his hand in order to make sure he was still by her side, he would hold her hand and never let go. And whenever she finally took care of herself (a result of him begging her too), he would watch over her the same way she watched over him. It was all he could do.

He blinked, the rain had begin to die down…they could search for food now if they wished. He was so hungry too…but he didn't want to wake her from her slumber. He paused for a minute, thinking before reaching an answer with a faint blush. Even though Ruki didn't ever think about it, he was a guy and he could see that she was a girl…and a good looking one at that. The thoughts brought on by hormones never lasted long though, their bond going deeper than that…he smirked as he picked her up bridal style and began to walk down the street.

That's when he noticed a bunch of flowers growing on the side of a piece of rubble. He smiled and walked over to them. They were roses.

"…Roses…" He nodded. He wasn't surprised, Ruki never slept much as it was. He placed her down on the ground, she still had a faint trace of her independent personality left in her. She crouched down and studied them before starting to count them. "It should be alright to take one." She finally concluded. They did their best not to disturb the wildlife that had finally begin to grow.

"Ok. Shall we make a quick stop there?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. They haven't gotten a rose in quite awhile." She murmured before gently picking a flower. With that she walked over to him and he took her hand and they began to walk off. They kept walking until they reached a broken pathway and they walked up the destroyed stairs to the hut that started it all.

Without saying a word Ruki placed the flower in front of the hut. Neither has gone inside since that fateful day.

The day the D-Reaper destroyed their city. The day their friends died. The day their family died. The day everyone died. The day everything that they loved and cared for was tore from them…except each other.

Both bowed their heads praying for those who died that fateful day. For Jen and Terriermon who tried protecting Jen's younger sister from a falling building. But they were weakened from the battle and were unable to defend against the falling concrete and steel. For Ryo and Cyberdramon who died battling one of the D-Reaper's agents, even in their battle worn state. For Beezlemon who died trying in an attempt to rescue Juri. For Juri and Calumon, who died by sacrificing themselves to end D-Reaper's rampage in a desperate last attempt. For Renamon and Guilmon who sacrificed themselves so their tamers could live. For the rest of the city who was eaten by the D-Reaper in its rampage.

The D-Reaper was stopped…at the cost of every single life in Shinjuku…except for Ruki and Takato. It had become known as the Ghost City…nobody entered, after all stray Digimon would biomerge once in awhile. Weak ones, but people would rather not deal with them. Except for Ruki and Takato.

They would never leave the city, even though it would be safer on the outside. Even though it would be easier to forget their past if they left. But they couldn't leave, neither of them wanted to walk away from what so many people gave their life to protect. Ruki and Takato in the end we're the only ones protected however.

They bowed their heads once and finished their prayers. Takato looked at Ruki and she nodded and both of them turned around and walked away. As they left, Ruki looked back over her shoulder with a sad smile. Roses for the dead. She bowed her head once more before continuing on.

'Thank you.'

* * *

**_Ruki44, Ruki, Tetra, Rukia, and Hinata standing around awkardly_**

Hinata: Why don't you um explain the ending?

Ruki44: Huh?

Rukia: Why did she say thank you?

Ruki44: ...Cuz my brain told me to put it in there?

Tetra: Translation: I don't know...

Ruki: Sshh...maybe people will read deeper into it like they do in poems where the poet is trying to say something deep when they're just trying to take up space.

Hinata: And the symbolism thing?

Ruki: Exactly!

Tetra: Ack! Review! BYE!

Rukia: Kind of arubt don't you thi-


	11. Furbies

Ruki44: Well folks, here it is, the Valentine Day obligatory one shot that I threw together at the last minute on Friday the 13th, the must cursed day of calender.

Ruki: Never took you the type to be superstitious. Idiotic, yes. Superstitious, no.

Tetra: I'm not surprised. But I have to agree with Ruki, suddenly announcing you believe in Friday the 13th's powers after all these years...

Hinata: Something happen?

Ruki44: YES! My Wendy's burger was improperly made. It had all the condiments on it...lettuce...tomato...mayo...katsup. What part of plain was so hard to get?

Rukia: That's it?! -.-;;

Ruki44: Well...different stuff too...but it didn't happen on the 13th...

Hinata: ...Hm...

Ruki: Ah, Hinata saying hm! That must mean something serious. She understands when Ruki44 is serious or not!

Tetra: That must mean one thing!

Ruki: The apocalpyse is coming! To the bunker!

**_Ruki and Tetra run off_**

Rukia: Wow they over react to everything...

Ruki44: Ah, that's the fun in life. Overreacting to everything in the right amounts right? Because if you don't react at all, people think you have issues!

Hinata: Sounds like your speaking from experience...

Ruki44: What?! Not at all! Defiently not...well...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YA!

**_Runs off to god knows where_**

Rukia: Messed up...Ruki44 is really messed up...

Hinata: We're all messed up arn't we? I mean we willingly come here...

Rukia: Actually I come here to hide from my older brother.

Hinata: Really?! Me too!

* * *

_Furbies_

Ruki blinked a couple of times, staring at the…thing …that Takato was holding out to her cheerfully. It was rather small and it was like a cute gremlin…I think.

"Um hey..." I greeted Gogglehead rather cautiously.

"HAPPY VALETINE'S DAY RUKI!" He yelled, shoving the thing in my hands. I blinked and brought it up to eye level and studied it. I decided right then and there it was creepy.

"Um thank you I guess. What is it?" I asked, getting straight to the point. Takato puffed out his chest and looked very proud of himself.

"Furby!" He declared. "It's really popular right now and it's super cute! I know how you like cute things…" I sweatdropped as I lowered the 'Furby' from my line of vision. First off, how the hell did Takato realize that I liked cute things? Second off, this was cute?

"Don't say that so loud will you? You know how many guys have tried making me their Valentines today? Anyways, how did you know I liked cute things?" I asked him, frowning a bit. I was pretty sure I didn't tell anybody that little dirty secret of mine…

"Simple, you really like Calumon. Calumon is cute. All I had to do was put two and two together." He explained, obviously feeling very proud of himself. I grimaced. Damn you Calumon! Why were you so cute. He noticed my look because he added in a hurry, "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

I sighed and looked up at the clock. The five minute bell was going to ring soon, we better get to homeroom least we get written up. Ms. Asagi apparently was unforgiving on Valentine's Day according to Takato. I signaled him to follow me as I began to walk toward my locker.

"I guess I have to give you credit where it's due. But I have to say, I'm sorta curious why these things are so popular." I told him as I tossed the Furby from my right hand to my left. Takato caught it as I tossed it back to my right hand.

"It talks. See, listen." With that he pressed its tummy. What came next shocked me to say the least, and judging by Takato's face, it shocked him too.

"I will eat your immortal soul!" Takato raised the Furby to meet his own crimson eyes.

"That's odd, it never did that before…maybe if I try it again…" He mused, recovering quickly. With that said, he pressed the gremlin's stomach once again.

"I will offer your blood to Lucifer!" Takato gave a sheepish laugh.

"Don't know why it's saying that…" He said nervously as he pressed the button again.

"Foolish mortals, do you dare challenge me!" Takato was getting obviously flustered and panicked because he kept pressing the button in the middle of the furby's stomach.

"I will you kill you all in your sleep!"

"Bow before me, and I shall spare your life!"

"Anyone who opposes me will suffer!"

"I will rip out your guts!"

Takato was about to push the stomach again, the look on his face was panicked and scared. Ruki reached out and grabbed his wrist before they had to hear one more phrase coming out from that dysfunctional things mouth…speaker thing.

"It's fine…I appreciate the gesture. I know you mean well, you didn't have to get me anything for Valentine's Day." Ruki told the brown haired tamer with a kind smile. Takato sniffled.

"Hirokazu and Kenta got you something…and so did Ryou…and a bunch of other guys. I didn't want you to think that I didn't care about you." He began to tear up and Ruki knew if she didn't stop him now, he would bawl his guts out. That's just the way he was. She sighed and did something that surprised the poor goggleheaded Tamer.

She hugged him.

"Stupid. From Hirokazu and Kenta…it's more of tribute then anything. You know how they…and much of the student body…is afraid of me. And Ryou and the others…shallow attempts to win me over. You should know that I don't fall for that kind of stuff." She gently pried the Furby out of his hands and studied it.

"Anyways just because its Satanic doesn't mean I can't put it to good use." With that last sentence she grinned up at her companion and winked. "That fire bird pissed me off and I still haven't forgiven him." Takato blinked, confused and frightened by the red head girl's words. Whenever she got… "playful"…bad things happen. Things that Takato rather not remember.

"Ruki…?" He said slowly wiping his tears away. "What are you saying?" Ruki just grinned in response and Takato instantly understood one thing.

Whatever Ruki was planning, he was going to be the accomplice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zudamon stared confused at the thing before him. It wasn't a Digimon, that much was certain. What it was, he didn't know. Carefully he poked it, curiosity getting the best of him, thanking to the Digital Gods that none of the other Sovereigns, or even worse, one of those fifthly humans who call themselves Tamers, was around to see this.

"Bow before me and you shall live!" Zudamon was surprised momentarily before his anger got the best of him.

"HOW DARE YOU INSOLENT CREATURE! I SHALL OBLITERATE YOU!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Takato watched nervously as Ruki skipped happily along down the path from Guilmon's shed. Sure he didn't like the Digimon Sovereign fire bird Zudamon, but really, sending him a demonic Furby was a bit much in his book.

"Ruki…" He started to voice his concern before Ruki whipped around and showed him a flash of that dazzling smile she so often hid from the world.

"Let's go get ice cream!" She suggested cheerfully. He blushed and looked down.

"Alright." He wondered if she knew he was wrapped around her little finger. He wouldn't be surprised. Girls are just good like that and Ruki was the best of them all.

* * *

Rukia: Aw they thought this was going to be a fluffy and/or serious fic after that last one! How cute!

Hinata: Trust me Readers-sans, that was a once in a lifetime thing. Or so. Not going to happen anytime too soon in the near distant future. Unless the fic was written to be serious. Even then she's going to screw that up. Drama, Angst, and anything along those lines is not Ruki44 strong suit. And I apologize for the retardness of this. Like Ruki44 said in the beginning, it was seriously just thrown together at the last minute.

Rukia: We hope you liked the stupidity somewhat! Please review!


	12. College Days

Ruki44: Hm...Once again I don't know where this one came from. It just popped in my head and I know I haven't updated this thing since Christmas...so...

Ruki: Actually Valentine's Day. You wrote that demented Furbie one as a Valentine Day one shot

Ruki44: Oh yea...

Hinata: I'll never see what Furbies have to do with Valentine's Day

Tetra: Everything. Anyways even though it's been two months or so since the last update of this thing, it's still on the first page...well obviously now but before.

Rukia: Sort of sad if you think about it.

Ruki: Yea...oh well no use dwelling on it neh?

Ruki44: Wow, there is like nothing insane about this little pre-chapter talk.

Hinata: So? It's nice that its peaceful.

Rukia: Kinda boring though...

Ruki: Don't any of you have anything interesting to say?

Tetra: There is a new Legend of Zelda game coming out for the Nintendo DS called Spirit Tracks.

Hinata: I'm not dead.

Rukia: I caught the Easter Bunny. It turned out to be Ichigo's dad. I didn't know Ichigo's dad was a rabbit...

Ruki44: I've been playing Pokemon Crystal again and only caught 8 Pokemon and have 5 badges.

Ruki: ...Ok Tetra's was interesting, Hinata's was dully noted, Rukia and Ruki44 just made me distrubed. Well we wasted enough time, on to the one shot!

Ruki44: I don't own anything!

* * *

_College Days_

I stirred my coffee as I sat in Starbucks, waiting for Takato to come in. It had been awhile since we all had gone to a different college since we had seen each other. Takato was going for cartooning…he wanted to be a manga artist or something. Not that was a big surprise or anything. I on the other hand was going into forensics.

I smiled as the door rang as Takato walked in. He had changed a lot since the scrawny kid I met on the fateful day all those years ago… For one thing he was no longer scrawny. Still kind of a wimp, don't get me wrong, but he had muscles now. His brown hair was still incredibly messed up but it was slightly longer now as well and he no longer wore that blue hoodies and grey sweatpants. Now he wore a pair of faded blue jeans with a white t-shirt and a blue jacket. He never outgrew his goggles though…they hung around his neck now.

"Hey Ruki, sorry I'm late." He greeted me sitting down in the seat across from me with an ever present smile. I waved his apology off with one hand.

"It's alright. Do you want a drink or something?" I asked him politely. Takato simply shook his head.

"I'm good for now thanks. How's your course work? I hear your taking organic chemistry. How is that?" Takato asked me, making some small talk. I made a face as I sipped some of my coffee.

"It's horrible. Most of my class dropped the course already. If there is one thing that kills any type of major that has chemistry in it, it's this class. But I'll be damned if it gets in my way. Besides organic chemistry, none of my other courses are too bad. How about you?" I told him before shifting the conversation from me to him. Takato shrugged.

"I don't have a course killer like you, but I have this insane professor. He's dead set that my drawing style is wrong. How can a drawing style be wrong is beyond me…" Takato grumbled. I shook my head with a slight smile.

"There is always somebody like that. You just have to sit and take it…and maybe if you see their car, key it." I told him with a grin. Takato laughed at that.

"That's a good idea…but I put a frog in his desk for April Fool's Day." Takato told me with a grin. I raised my eyebrow. He did what now?

"Aren't you too old for something like that?" I asked him as I took another sip from my coffee. Takato pretended to be aghast.

"You're never too old for the classics." He declared. I rolled my eyes at his antics. "So have you heard from the others?" Takato's question caught me off guard and I had to think about it.

"Hm…just Jenyra and Juri…besides you they're the only ones I keep in touch with. Jen is still tinkering around with his D-arc to see if he can get our Digimon to stay in there like they do in Digimon Savers. I'm betting those computer programming classes are coming in handy. Juri has been doing well with her classes too last I heard…" I told him. Takato looked out the window at the night life outside.

"Kind of surprised me when she wanted to be a psychologist." He told me. I nodded my head, completely understandable reaction.

"Tell me about it." I agreed. A psychologist in all truthfulness was the last thing I had ever picture Juri being since she had so many problem…but don't we all? "Speaking of Jeri, you two going out yet?" I asked him idly, changing the subject. My question seemed to take him by surprise.

"What? No..." Takato mumbled as blushed and looked down. I gave a sad small smile he couldn't see before I proceed to interrogate him.

"Why not? You were obviously made for each other…" I told him, trying to put on the persona of a friend who wanted nothing more than another friend's happiness…which was true…to an extent.

"We're just friends, nothing more. Anyways, what about you and Ryo? He talked an awfully lot about you last time I talked to him…" Takato trailed off, changing the subject. I lifted my eyebrows.

"And what exactly did Mr. Perfect say?" I asked slowly. Takato turned red and muttered something about not wanting to repeat anything Ryo told him to anybody. I sighed and made a mental note to beat Ryo up later for mentally scarring Takato and more than likely saying perverted stuff about me.

"So do you have a boyfriend at all?" I looked up at Takato to see him fidgeting with a sugar packet, his face having a pink hue.

"No. How about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him. Takato shook his head as I smiled. "We really are something aren't we? In college and we haven't even started dating yet. We're probably going to be forty year old virgins." I told him slightly amused. Takato smirked.

"I don't know about you being a forty year old virgin. I mean with your looks you could possibly get raped…but then again you would just beat the doucebag up. And if you can't get a hit on him, Renamon will just use her ninja moves to appear out of nowhere and take care of him…so I guess never mind then." Takato told me thoughtfully as I laughed.

"I shouldn't really laugh about something so serious." I said as soon as I calmed down. Takato smiled.

"Probably, but I'm just as guilty as you are since I brought it up." Takato told me with a smile. I smirked at him.

"You're guiltier. I wouldn't have laughed if you didn't bring it up." I told him with a straight face. Takato was silent for a moment then both of burst out laughing again. Finally both of us calmed down after a few minutes and quite of odd looks from the other patrons at the restaurant later.

"So, you're not dating Juri or any other girl. Is there a girl that you like?" I asked him a bit curious. Normally I wouldn't give a damn about somebody's love life but ever since Takato saved me first from that parasite and then when I almost fell of the train, I developed a crush on him. I had brushed it off at first as gratitude for saving my life and the crush would go away over time.

However instead of going away, it grew stronger until I was forced to face the fact that I was in love Takato. Only Jenyra and Renamon knew this because Renamon was worried about my 'odd behavior' and went to Jen about it. Jen quickly figured out that I had feelings for Takato and explained that to Renamon. I had to threaten Jen not to tell anybody.

"Possibly…" Takato said slowly, his eyes shifting back and forth. I raised my eyebrow.

"That a yes or no." I asked him with a smile. Takato placed his head on his hands.

"You'll never know." He told me in a sing song voice. I rolled my eyes but let it go. If he didn't want to tell me, I would let him think I let it go. I had other ways of getting…information. "What about you? Do you like anybody?" I looked up at Takato to see him looking intently at me. I simply shrugged.

"Yea." I admitted, don't see what the point of beating around the bush was. Takato seemed incredibly interested in this.

"Really? Who is it? Anybody I know." I laughed at his interest. That was one thing I liked about Takato, he was immediately interested in a friend's happiness, potential or real, and he would do anything to keep that happiness.

"Secret." I told him holding my index finger up to my lips making Takato pout.

"Ruki is no fun. I must know the guy if you don't want to tell me." He mused. I laughed, he had incredible insight. I had joked that he got smarter now that his goggles aren't cutting off circulation from his brain. "You should really tell him." I looked at Takato who was staring at me intently.

"Hm?" Takato's statement caught me by surprise. Takato blushed and looked down, staring intently at his hands.

"I mean…before it's too late. He might be snatched up and I don't want to see you unhappy." He mumbled. I smiled softly at him.

"Sounds like you had this happen to you before." I commented softly. Takato gave me a sad smile.

"I guess you could say that." Takato admitted. I gave him a sympathetic smile before I noticed what time it was.

"Oh damn, it's late and I have class tomorrow." I groaned as I stood up. "Let's do this again soon, alright?" I told him with a smile. Takato nodded.

"Yea, see you later Ruki. Remember, tell the guy before it's too late." He told me as he stood up. I stood up and grabbed my coat and my coffee which probably was cold by now.

"Yea, yea. I know. Night Takato." I told him as I put my coat on. I walked out the door giving him a one-handed wave. The minute I got to the street, I took out my cell phone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My cell phone rang and I opened it to see it was a text from Ruki. Confused I opened it, I just saw her, did she forget to tell me something?

'It's you.' I stared blankly at it before I remembered my advice to Ruki and I smiled.

"Damn it Ruki!" I laughed as I closed my cell phone before grabbing my jacket and chased after my fiery best friend. I was going to have a long talk about her about confessing to somebody through a text before taking her out to a movie.

I guess I should listen to Jenyra more…after all he told me I should ask her out when I told him I think I liked Ruki all those years ago. After all one cannot gain without taking risks…

* * *

Ruki44: I've been thinking. Collection of one shots usually tend to be around 30 or 31 right? Orginally I was going to stop when my notebook was full that I was writing the orginial one shots in...but...I've pretty much stopped using that so I figure I might as well do 30...or 31 and then stop.

Ruki: What? What if you have another idea.

Ruki44: I'll still post it in here. It's just that technically the story will be complete

Tetra: This isn't a story, this is a collection of one shots. There is no centralized plot.

Hinata: No, she's saying that the piece will be technically completed but if she feels like it she will add more chapters. She's not obliged.

Rukia: God this is so confusing.

Ruki44: Well that's the plan everyone. I'll do 31 chapter probably just to be uneven. Leave a review please and tell me what you think!


	13. 4th of July

Ruki44: Well, I tried posting this yesterday, and when I mean yesterday, I mean today at 2:00 in the morning. Except for me i refuse to believe a day has "passed" until I go to sleep. So if I pull an all nighter between monday to tuesday. it could be 6:00 AM Tuesday morning and im still determined to call it Monday

Ruki: o.o You are seriously messed up.

Ruki44: You're point is?

Tetra: Just saying as a general rule.

Ruki44: Well we need a random discussion that doesn't involve how messed up I am.

Rukia: Why?

Ruki44: CUZ I SAID SO!

Hinata: And once again her "unfailable logic" comes into play. So what do you want to talk about?

Ruki44: Sin and Punishment II

Ruki: That N64 railshooter that came out only in Japan?

Tetra: That game that's really good but has the worlds worst graphics?

Hinata: That game that was only released in Japan but you can but it on the Wii channel?

Rukia: What are you people talking about!

Ruki44: ....GO PLAY VIDEO GAMES YOU HERATIC! Anyways, yes, yes, and yes. But thats not what I want to talk about. I want to talk about where's it located!

Ruki: Shinjuku?

Ruki44: YES!

Tetra: Why? What's so special about Shinjuku?

Hinata:Digimon Tamers takes place there and the Digital World.

Rukia: I am so lost. What does that have to do with anything?

Ruki44: B/C TOKYO IS THE ONE THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE DESTROYED BY RANDOM MONSTERS!

Ruki: And we loop back to her stupidity...

Tetra: Honestly, I never met someone as stupid as her.

Rukia: But she has really good grades on her "report card" except for math.

Ruki44: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!

Rukia: You're desk.

Hinata: What's her math grade?

Rukia: Well it was an 80 for the last semester.

Ruki: That's not bad!

Rukia: She failed her math exam with a 62.

Tetra: And that statement is retracted.

Rukia: And passed the class with a 77.

Ruki44: SHUT UP, I CAN'T DO MATH! This intro is getting longer then the actually one shot!

Hinata: Chillax, I think more people are amused by us then the actual story. That's the sad part.

Ruki44: You know what, I'm starting. I don't own nothing!

* * *

_4__th__ of July_

I honestly don't think Takato plus any sort of object that can cause serious bodily harm (Digimon not counting) should be legal. In fact, I think there should be a law written that anything that could potentially hurt Gogglehead or innocent bystanders like me should be allowed in his hands. Like you know scissors, knives, fireworks…

"You do know that we live in Japan right?" I ask him as I watch him gather random explosives devices out in front of Guilmon's shed. Takato looked over at me, a box of those 'screaming' fireworks in his hands. The "EXPLOSIVE" label on the box was staring at me, mocking me.

"Yea, why?" He asked, putting the box down and dusting off his hands.

"Because I don't know…maybe because the 4th of July is an **American** holiday." I shot back. "It's the day they declared independence from Great Britain. Nothing to do with us." I told him, crossing my arms and glaring at him with my best death glare. Now in times past this **usually** worked, but today Takato simply just shrugged it off.

"Why can't we celebrate another country's freedom?" Takato asked me with a look that said 'oh yea what now.' I growled at him.

"You apparently didn't hear the **nothing to do with us** part earlier." I shot back. "Anyways, you just want to shoot off some fireworks. I bet all that male testorome is going to your head." I accused him, pointing my finger. Takato frowned slightly.

"What's wrong with shooting off a few fireworks? I mean people do it all the time." He argued back, not even denying the last fact. I sighed and sat down on the ground.

"People get hurt Takato." I told him as I looked up at the sky, watching the clouds roll lazily across the sky. I can't believe that people just across the ocean are getting ready to blow crap up in celebration of their independence. Or maybe they have. The time difference always confused me.

"You're worried about me?" I looked back at Takato who was staring at me intently. I blushed a bit. What was he implying?

"I worry when you hold a pair of scissors! You're the biggest klutz I ever met. I don't think you and fireworks are the greatest combination ever." I told him flatly. Takato simply smiled at this as he sat down next to me.

"You know that's funny." I looked at him in confusion. How was people getting hurt funny? Well ok stupid question, but **seriously** hurt like losing a finger or more funny? He must have seen my look because he decided to explain further. "When we first met, I remember you saying that we being friends wouldn't work. But now look at us, best friends." I blushed and looked up at the sky again.

"Don't compare our relationship and you playing with fireworks. They're not the same thing. Us being friends doesn't guarantee people getting seriously injured." I shot back.

"What about that guy you beat up when he called me a loser?" I stiffened and my eyes went wide. He **knew** about that? I went out of my way to make sure he didn't find out because Takato would be upset that I had beat somebody up…even if they did deserve it.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I told him, acting nonchalant as I could. Takato laughed at this I looked at him through the corner of my eye.

"Ruki, the guy came up to me during recess in school and actually got down on the ground and **bowed** to me, begging me for forgiveness. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. I mean, he was hurt and you're very touchy when it comes to us. You gave a guy a bloody nose after he called Jen a computer nerd. Between a firework and a pissed off you, I think the firework is safer." I growled a bit. Ok I was known for jumping people. But they **deserved** it.

"They deserved it." I told him flat out, turning away slightly.

"You're being overprotective again. Loosen up." Takato told me. I glared at him. This made him grin wider then he already was. "Fine have it your way." And with that he pounced on me and started to tickle me. No, seriously, Takato Matsuda started to tickle me, Ruki Makino.

I was so shocked at first I didn't do anything I mean come on, this is the first close physical contact I've ever had with a guy. Then my body reminded me I was extremely ticklish, a fact I was able to keep hidden for a good part of my life since I didn't let anybody touch me. However, Takato was indeed touching (tickling) me and I started to twitch, trying my best not to let him know of my odd weakness. This was a demented form of torture, being tickled until you can't laugh no more. No seriously, it's literally a form of torture.

"Gugh…Takato…stop…" I demanded of him in short breaths as I tried not to laugh and push him off. I didn't even bother to hide my body convulsions as he attacked me mercilessly, that would be way too hard while trying to do everything else. Takato however grinned wickedly at me.

"Nu uh. Not until you agree to loosen up." I growled at him, trying to hide the laugher that was welling up inside of me. Normally I would be able to overpower him and get him off, but the fact he not only sitting on me (I couldn't really see the position since I was blinking back the tears but I was praying to the gods it wasn't compromising) and the fact he was tickling me, making my body jerk in directions I didn't want them to go in made it rather difficult.

"I'm…not…going…to…let…you…get…hurt…" I gasped as I tried a new approach at grabbing his hands. Takato simply however attacked me under my arm pits, decidedly the most sensitive place to tickle a person. Whatever happened to the old Takato that was deathly afraid of me and the thought of even laying a hand on my shoulder terrified him?

"I won't get hurt if you're there." Takato offered. This shocked me so much that I stopped resisting the torture that was being inflicted upon me by my supposed best friend. Which seeks to remind me, where the hell was Renamon and why the hell was she not helping me?!

I was so caught up in my thought process of where the hell Renamon was, I forgot to fight not only Takato but the laughter that was welling up inside me. The sight of my laughing my ass off not only made Takato stop tickling me, but gave him a heart attack for a good five minutes afterwards. After I calmed down (well enough to talk) I glared at him between the occasional chuckle.

"I'll only let you do this if you're under my supervision and you tell nobody of this incident." I growled. Takato quickly nodded and agreed to my terms.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It was night time and the rest of the Tamer group was at the park. Takato had called them up, promising them a 'surprise'. Most of them were excited when they saw it was fireworks. Juri was only slightly nervous, but was too excited by the explosive devices to be scared. Only Jenyra seemed afraid of the thought of Takato of all people with fireworks.

"I can't believe you let him do this." He told me as he watched Takato set up the fireworks. "I knew you had a soft spot for Takato but really, you do realize that him playing with fireworks is probably the worst idea since ever?" Jenyra asked me. I glared at him.

"I don't have a soft spot for Takato, and yes I do realize that him and fireworks is the worst idea since ever." I shot back.

"He blackmailed you?" He asked as he began to watch Takato start to look for the lighter he had brought to set them off.

"Yup." I answered him, not even bothering to lie.

"You stole the lighter?" He asked again, as Takato began to question Guilmon if he ate the said object.

"Yup."

* * *

Ruki44: Messed up, full of crap, I know. And the tickling thing, unneeded and unwanted? I know. But it was 2:00 AM, I was trying to finish this before my mother realized I was still up after she told me to get off the computer an hour ago, and I'm not going to change it. Anyways why did I write a one shot for an American holiday when the live in Japan? Simple, b/c I could. Anyways, its getting rather late and I want to go see people go crap up, so if you have any questions, comments, or general sayings, right a review and I'll get back to you on it. Till next time!


	14. Halloween

Ruki44: I've been meaning to write a one-shot for this for awhile and besides the usual lack of ideas, college isn't helping a hell of a lot either.

Ruki: I still refuse to believe your in college.

Tetra: I still refuse to believe you have a life.

Rukia: I still refuse to believe I have no drawing talent.

Hinata: I still believe Naruto will become Hokage!

Ruki: ...GET WITH THE PROGRAM! WE'RE BEING PESSIMISTS, AND IN RUKIA'S CASE, IN DENIAL!

Rukia: Hey!

Ruki44: Ok anyways...I would like to announce that I now have Digimon Tamers volume 3. Besides the fact this would have helped a crap load for Rika's Story, I feel this is the only place I can be cool for having it .

Ruki: You're not cool no matter what you do.

Ruki44: Thanks.

Tetra: Anytime!

Ruki44: Anyways this idea came to me because I watched Zombieland with my friend and I was trying to convince her we should dress up as zombies and terrorize the campus. So far no luck. But this made me realize that it was almost Halloween and I have yet to write a Halloween one-shot. Since I realize this is a bit early, I decided to break it up into parts. Part 1 right now and part 2 around Halloween. So I hope you remember that I don't own anything and enjoy!

* * *

_Halloween_

"Aren't we a little too old for this?" Jenyra had once again voiced my concerns perfectly. Takato turned around and gave us a blank stare before dazzling us with his un-fallible logic once again.

"Nobody is too old for free candy." Jenyra and I sighed. It was that time of year again where ghosts come out of their graves and cosplayers can wear their costumes outside an anime convention and not have to worry about being called a complete dork. Where little kids run around sugar high for the night (and for weeks to follow), and numerous of pranks are pulled on unsuspecting neighbors. Halloween, Takato's favorite time of the year. Every year he drags Jenyra and I along to go trick or treating never mind that we were now college freshmen and Jenyra's little sister had stopped trick or treating last year.

"Ok, but why do we have to come along with you? Unlike you, we would like to keep our self respect. What remains of it anyways." I pouted, crossing my arms across my chest and glaring at him. I had been forced to go as Renji from Bleach because we were both "red headed pineapple heads." Amazing logic no?

Jenyra chose to go on the path of least resistance and chose to go as Ike from Fire Emblem because they both had blue hair. Now that I think about it I should have also just have chose for myself. I mean there is no way I could have gotten out of it. We've been going trick or treating together since we met when we were 10. We'll probably still be trick or treating as senior citizens.

"What self respect? You hang out with us remember?" Takato replied. He was dressed as Takuya from Digimon Frontier. It fit him perfectly in so many ways.

"He has us there." Jenyra told me. I sighed. You would think saving the world would earn you some respect, but each of us were treated like we were "different" and I don't mean that in the good way. I sighed and scratched my head.

"Tch." I grunted. Takato smirked at me.

"Now that we are all situated, come on let's go!" He cried out, pumping his fist in the air before proceeding to run down the street, and almost plowing a couple of innocent little kids over. Main reason Jen and I don't ditch him right there. There might be casualties if we let him go off on this own.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I stood in front of a rusting gate and slowly ran my hand down it, being careful not to scratch myself.

"What the hell are you doing Ruki?" I looked at Takato and Jenyra who were a few yards in front of me. I pointed at the gate.

"Let's go in here." I announced. Takato and Jenyra looked at each other, and then back at me before frowning.

"Ruki, you know that place is haunted." Takato told me as I snorted in disbelief. Jenyra shook his head.

"You don't really believe that, do you? There are no such things as ghosts." I asked them skeptically. Takato began to whistle and Jenyra looked at me seriously.

"On normal circumstances I would agree with you, but this time I'm with Takato. There is something not right about that house. There have been people there that went there and never came back. I'm sure you've heard the stories." Jenyra told me.

"Exactly, stories! It's nothing but a legend. Anyways are you guys telling me that you can face the D-Reaper as 10-year-olds but can't face a 'ghost' as 18-year-olds?" I challenged, pointing my finger accusingly at each of them. When neither of them said anything I threw up my hands in frustration. "Fine then, be like that! **I'm** going to go check it out. You chickens can stay here."

With that being said I turned my body sideways and managed to fit my body through the two black iron bars of the fence. Never before have I felt so thankful that I was skinny. I began to walk down the gravel path, small stones crunching beneath my sandals. I then heard pounding feet and I turned to see Takato and Jenyra running up behind me. I stopped and smirked. So they decided to come after all.

"Hello ladies, what brings you two to these parts on this fine evening?" I asked them, crossing my arms across my chest as they caught up to me panting.

"There is no way we can let you go alone." Takato told me seriously. Jenyra shrugged.

"You attract more trouble when you want to then Takato." He told me bluntly. Ouch, that was unnecessarily harsh.

"Well then, come on." I told them as I turned around and began down the path again with Jenyra and Takato at my sides. It was eerily quiet. It really did scream 'haunted house'. I mean the lawn looks like it hasn't been mowed in forever, weeks and ivy were growing everywhere, and there were gnarled trees. I thought that stuff like this only came out of scary stories. Guess not.

"Hey look, there's the house." Takato pointed out, breaking the silence. We all stopped and stared. It was like straight out of a horror film: broken windows, no lights, and a porch that looked like if you stepped on it, it would crumble beneath your feet. Awesome. We just stared at it for a moment.

"Well after you Ruki." Jenyra told me pleasantly. I gave him a glare and clenched my fists and marched up to the house with Takato and Jenyra tailing behind warily. I put my foot tentatively on the first step and pressed down lightly making sure it wouldn't crumble beneath my feet. It didn't. So far so good. I took the next few steps up the porch, and walked carefully up at the door.

The door looked like it was something out of the Victorian area in Europe. There was this huge ass iron lion knocker right on the center that had rusted over time. We all looked at each other and I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called out.

"Trick or Treat?" Takato shouted when nothing answered my call. Jenyra reached out and put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. Much to our surprise, it was unlocked. This was beginning to be more and more like a horror film every minute.

"Guess this is the part where we walk in." Takato told us, his voice higher than a male's voice should be at. Jenyra and I just nodded dumbly. And I walked in first seeing as this was my idea in the first place.

"Sorry for the intrusion." I called out as I walked into the darkened room. All of a sudden there was a flash of light, and I nearly had a heart attack before I realized that Takato had simply taken out his flashlight. The light swept the room revealing nothing.

"That's odd. This is an abandoned house but there is no furniture." Jenyra mused as he walked up to me. "What the hell is with that?" Just then the door slammed behind us and we all turned, and Takato dived for the door and desperately tried to open it only to find out it was locked. Oh son of a bitch…

"The door is locked!" Takato cried out in despair. "I **knew** this place was haunted! I warned you, but you didn't listen! Now we're going to die!"

"Shut up! You're a man, show some dignity at least! Anyways you're a tamer as well, you've gone through far worse. We can handle any ghosts that come our way." I yelled at Takato, also panicking.

"_**Some humans came to play!**_" The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I mouthed 'did you hear that' to Jenyra and Takato. By their terrified faces and their heads looking like bubbleheads I would assume they did. "_**It's been such a long time, and on Halloween too! I have an idea, let's play a game!**_" I whipped around to find where the voices where coming from.

"What kind of game!" I yelled out looking around wildly. The voices just laughed.

"_**The girl is the spunky one, who would have guessed! Well little girl you have until dawn to escape this house. The house is filled with all kinds of monsters and traps. Also you will receive the powers of the costumes you are wearing. Like if you are wearing a vampire costume you will have the powers of a vampire. Let me warn you though, nobody has ever played our little game and won.**_" My blood ran cold at this statement. So the legends were true! "_**Let the games begin!**_"

The world around us warped and my body felt like there was a million tiny nails being nailed into my body. I could hear Takato's and Jenyra's agonized screams and when I finally came to I was on the floor, and drenched in sweat. I looked up to survey my surroundings only to be looking at what appeared to be a Darknut from _The Legend of Zelda_ series.

Crap.

* * *

Ruki44: So erm...yeah I have nothing to talk about.

Hinata: So get back to your work! Don't you have midterms?

Ruki44: erm .;; possibily

Rukia: Who cares about midterms!

Ruki44: Some of us would like to have an education and get a good job you know...

Rukia: COLLEGE IS FOR YELLER BELLIES! Hinata agrees with me right.

Ruki : Of course she would. She kills for a living.

Tetra: So do I.

Ruki: No you don't! Anyways you're a genius so you don't count. You don't NEED to go to college.

Tetra: Just because I have the Triforce of Wisdom...

Ruki: You're IQ is 201 without that stupid thing! GENIUS!

Ruki44: Yeah...as Tetra continues to deny she is a genius I'm going to go and pretend to do work...review!


	15. Halloween: Battle for Survial

Ruki44: Well I'm sorry this is so late. Well it's techincally 11:30 PM on Halloween when I'm writing this so I got it on Halloween. Anyways I'm sorry in advance. When I wrote part 1, this part was going to be so much cooler...but then I'm sorry it would have better if it was told like a manga. Or an anime. Or hell a cartoon. Hell it would have been cool if you could have seen what was going on in my head.

Ruki: Then they would have to deal with the constant urges of cheez its and the random zombie plans for surivial going on in your head.

Tetra: It's just better that they understand this and think it's crap then be total confused and think its awesome.

Ruki44: I guess. So I hope everyone had a Happy Halloween

Rukia: I got free candy!

Ruki44: ...**tackles Rukia for free candy**

Hinata: o.0 didn't she go trick or treating?

Ruki: No, she stayed in her dorm. Alone. Watching Surf's Up.

Tetra: She's kind of lame like that.

Ruki44: Shut up. I'm not lame. I had plans. They just didn't pan out. Anyways I don't own anything. Happy Halloween!

* * *

_Halloween: Battle for Survival_

There was a few seconds of silence as I stared up at the Darknut. However that didn't last very long because that's when it decided to make the first move and attack me. It raised its sword up in the air, and like a guillotine swung it down hard.

"Holy f***!" I yelled, and jumped backward to dodge the huge ass sword only to find myself on the other side of the room. Ok, what the hell just happened? However, I didn't have long to muse on what had just happened because the Darknut had begun to approach me again. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Where the hell were Jen and Takato?

I moved my left side of my body slightly in front of me as I got into the martial art stance I had learned only to learn that I had a sword strapped to my belt as I moved my right hand back. Oh yeah. I had forgotten I had that. But how was a plastic sword going to save my life? Oh well, maybe I can buy myself a few seconds of time pretending to be armed. However as I drew it, I realized it was heavier than a plastic sword should be. Way heavier. Almost like it was a real sword…

_**Also you will receive the powers of the costumes you are wearing.**_

So that is what is going on is it? I smirked. I sure hoped that was true because this would make things a hell of a lot easier, and there was only one way to find out.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!" I yelled and watched in amazement as my sword elongated so that the metal was in pieces and each piece had a single metal fang. My smirk turned into a full out evil smile. TV was going to waste my life away was it? More like save my sorry ass. The Darknut paused almost as if it was confused by the sudden turn of events. I capitalized on the moment and swung my sword. The segments separated as if they could read my mind and landed a hard, decisive blow to the Darknut sending him flying across the room. I didn't give the Darknut a chance to fight back. I started to move forward and subconsciously used Shunpo so I was standing in front of the monster. True to hollow slaying form I swung Zabimaru down on the Darknut's head. It hollowed in agony and slowly disappeared.

Oh yeah I kick so much ass. Now to find Jen and Takato.

I looked around the room and noticed a door on the north end. I walked over opened it only to have something (or somebody) fly into me. When I managed to get my bearings straight again I noticed that the unidentified flying object was Takato, or maybe I should say Takuya. Pushing the Goggleheaded boy off of me I looked up to see what had sent him flying into me. My mouth dropped open when I saw who it was.

It was Yoda. I think.

"Judge me by my size do you?" Never mind, it is Yoda. I stared at him. "I am wondering why are you here?" Think fast Ruki! Maybe if I answer right we won't have to fight!

"A Jedi uses the force for knowledge and defense. Never attack." Yoda was quiet for a minute. Did my vague movie references work? Finally Yoda nodded his head in approval.

"Wise one is you. Boy who lie at your feet is a fool." I smiled as I looked down at Takato who was out stone cold. Can't argue with the facts there Gogglehead. I bent down picked him and easily slung him over my shoulder.

"True, but he's my fool." I told Yoda as I staggered under the weight of Takato a bit. Just how many hot dogs did this boy eat before he decided to come out anyways? Yoda watched me struggle before he decided to talk again.

"You are playing the game of the masters are you not?" I looked at him in surprise. Masters? What masters? Unless he was referring to that disembodied voice that we heard before I woke up and was almost attacked by a Darknut.

"If you are talking about that disembodied voice that I heard before my head was almost chopped off by what looked like a Darknut, then yes. Yes we are." I replied back. Yoda frowned.

"Dangerous game it is. No one has won, they have not." I snorted at that.

"So I have been told. Look, we may not look like much, but we can hold our own in a fight. Anyways once I find my other friend escaping this place should be a piece of cake. He's always looking out for exits." I told Yoda as I gave up on carrying Takato over my shoulders and opted for piggy back. Wasn't this scenario supposed to be the other way around?

"Brave one you are, far more than I expected from such a young girl." My eye twitched. What did he say now? I pivoted on one foot and unceremoniously dropped Takato to the floor. Ok screw not fighting. Nobody judges me just because I'm a girl. I'll teach them!

"Judge me on my sex do you?" I snarled drawing my sword. "You may be a Jedi master, but buddy I am f***ing death. Bring it bitch."

"A Jedi uses the force for knowledge and defense. Never attack." Yoda reminded me.

"First off, I am defending something. I'm defending my honor. Second off, I'm not a Jedi. I'm a Death God, and old man your time is way past due." Yoda seemed a bit more put off by those words, but somehow managed to keep a calm composure.

"Leave me no choice you do." Yoda told me solemnly as he pulled his light saber out of his robes and the green blade appeared. I smirked evilly. This was going to be fun.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx Takato's POV XxXxXxXx

I groaned and sat up holding my head. That little green midget with that freaky blade really did a number on me. What was this place anyways? One minute I'm with Ruki and Jen being threatened by a disembodied voice that wants us to play some "game," and the next I accidently challenge a demented elf to a duel only to get my ass kicked.

"Well you woke up. Bout damn time." I winced. I knew that voice. After all I had heard it every day for eight years. I turned around to see Ruki with a sword drawn standing in the middle of a wrecked room. She had some small cuts on her face, and she had a scowl that I hadn't seen in a long time plastered on her face. I gulped mentally. Something or somebody had pissed her off, big time.

"You ok Ruki?" I asked her, smiling sweetly. I had quickly learned the only way to get Ruki out of one of these moods was to calm her down, somehow. Her scowl lessened a bit and I could see her protective instincts kicking in.

"I'm fine. Are you ok? You were practically thrown into me." She replied as she sheathed her sword and walked to where I was on the ground before starting to study me, looking for injuries.

"I'm fine, no doubt thanks to you." I told her waiting patiently for her to confirm my words for herself. During these eight years she has grown over protective of everyone. Well ok not everyone. She is incredibly protective of Jen, Juri, Shuchion, Ai, Mako, and I. She looks out for Kazu and Kenta's well being, like she will put her life in danger to protect them, but she isn't insane about it. Ryo, well, she despises Ryo.

"You need to be more careful. Have you seen Jen?" She asked me as she helped me stand up, her medical assessment of me completed. I shook my head as I brushed myself off.

"No, I woke up and somehow managed to challenge a weird green midget into a duel, which I lost by the way. I assume you haven't either…" I looked over to see that Ruki's scowl had returned full force at my mention of the green midget. So he is the reason that Ruki is upset. I sighed and reached over and flicked her on the nose and watched her nearly have a heart attack. She wasn't so good at any physical contact with people, although she has gotten tolerant of it.

"Relax Ruki. You look much prettier when you smile." This quickly made her face turn red, and for her to turn her back on me very quickly. I smiled at her reaction. She also can't take compliments very well. She's very unsecure about her own being, odd as that sounds. "Come on let's go find Jen." I urged as I reached over and slipped my hand into hers. She looked at me out of the corner and my eye and I smiled encouragingly at her. She turned so she was facing me although her eyes didn't meet mine. I cocked my head. I was glad that she finally calmed down and I wouldn't have to be worrying about being seriously maimed by own comrade, but she was acting really shy.

"Well let's go." She muttered, her eyes still not connecting with mine. I shrugged mentally and chalked it up to another of "Ruki is weird."

XxXxXxXxXx Jen's POV XxXxXxXxXx

I peered around the corner to see another troll patrolling the corridor. I growled as I pressed my back against the wall and waited for the monstrosity to pass. I had to find Takato and Ruki fast. Well, I had to find Takato first since he is a bit slow and harder to find in peril. To find Ruki all I have to do is follow the path of destruction that is sure to follow in her wake after one of these idiots pisses her off.

"Ike we have to rescue the princess!" Second reason I have to find Ruki and Takato. This guy, whoever he is, won't leave me alone. I turn to the guy. He has long black hair tied back into a ponytail and had a funky red mark on his forehead. He was dressed in long black robes and was carrying this huge ass book that he uses to cast magic out of. No, seriously he uses magic. Says his name is Sorren.

"I told you my name isn't Ike, its Jenyra Lee!" I told him for the millionth time. Sorren frowns at this.

"But you are Ike. You are able to wield the holy blade Ragneel." He told me like that just proved everything. It probably did in Sorren world.

"Yeah. Whatever." I grumbled as I checked to see the troll was gone and I took the opportunity to make a mad dash down the corridor. Sorren unfortunately followed me.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WEAKLING YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" Well I found Ruki. Now I just have to follow the path of destruction to meet up with her. I saw an explosion and a wall of fire. Well she must be in that general vicinity I think.

"Ike what are you doing! It's dangerous over there!" Sorren cried out. I turned and looked at him.

"Relax, I know the person who is fighting. She's a friend of mine. Just don't piss her off and she won't attack you." I told him in all seriousness. From what little time I spent with this guy I could tell that he had no tact what-so-ever.

"Ruki! I think I started a forest fire! What do I do!?" Oh so Takato is with her. That kills two birds with one stone.

"It's fine! Just burn this son of a bitch!" Sorren looked from where the fire was raging to me before looking at the fire again.

"Friends of yours huh? You need to learn how to choose better friends Ike." Sorren told me with a sigh. Well I couldn't argue with that. I smiled at him however.

"They may violent idiots, but they're my violent idiots." I told him. "Anyways once you get to know them, they're great people. Takato may be childish, dense as a doornail, and rather slow sometimes, but he's extremely loyal and he will never let you down. Ruki may seem like a violent bitch, but she's actually quite sweet and caring. She will throw her life in danger just so you come out without a scratch. They're both kind of socially awkward but that what makes them so appealing and rather cute to watch. Takato is oblivious to pretty much everything, and Ruki just has trouble dealing with people in general."

"Ruki?" Sorren's face was clouded with confusion. I looked over to him and frowned and cocked my head slightly.

"Yea. Ruki Makino." I replied slowly and watched in slight worry as Sorren's fact seem clouded in pain like he was trying to remember something.

"SALEMANDER BREAK!" I yelped as I dove for the floor, pulling Sorren down with me, as a figure was sent flying over our heads with a tornado of fire followed it. The figure hit the wall behind me and the fire tornado stopped spinning to show a Digimon. Agnimon to be precise. I looked over to see the figure that Agnimon sent flying into the wall. It was Sasuke Uchia from Naruto Shippuden. Well that explains why Ruki's temper went off. She hates stick up pricks like him. Case in point, Ryo.

"Ah, there you are Jen! Looks like you have a friend too." I looked over to see Renji from Bleach with Zambimaru in its shikai form. However I knew that this was really Ruki under a spell. We're competing for our lives to get out of this house before dawn. We have to face monsters and traps along the way and to help us we are given the powers of the costume we were wearing when we entered the house.

"Hey Ruki, this is Sorren. He sort of found me. Sorren, this is Ruki Makino." I started to introduce the two only to turn to see that Sorren was holding his head like he was in pain. I rushed over to his side. "Hoy, Sorren!"

"Hey there you ok?" I looked up to see Ruki offering her hand, and I couldn't help put sweatdrop. The girl was covered in blood and grime. We've only been separated for an hour! What the hell has she been doing!?

"Ruki-kun…I don't understand. What's going on? Where am I?" I blinked. Did Sorren's voice just turn feminine? Ruki blinked for a moment.

"Ah…you wouldn't have to be Angel-chan would you?" Ruki asked simply. Sorren nodded dumbly. What, what was going on here?

"Eh? What, Angel-chan? Sorren's a girl!?" Ok I was so confused. Ruki nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She used to be my class, but disappeared on Halloween night the year before I became a Tamer. Nobody has seen her since then. Her family's been looking for her all this time. The police have declared her dead. She must have entered the house and was one of the many kids that lost the game. I'm guessing that after losing the game her subconscious was sealed up." Ruki told me like it happened every day. My eye twitched and I hit her on the head.

"Jeez Ruki! You make it sound like it's an everyday occurrence." I growled.

"That's Ruki for you. Anyways look Jen, I'm a Digimon now!" I turned to see Takato standing behind me with a tied up Uchia behind him. Ruki and I both sweatdropped, he really was a moron sometimes.

"You're a Digimon when you biomerge with Guilmon." I pointed out. Takato raised one of his fingers before thinking about it.

"Oh yeah!" I sighed and I distinctly heard Ruki mutter 'moron' under her breath. Just then a data stream surrounded Takato and he turned back into Takuya. He looked down and frowned. "Aw, it was cool being a Digimon."

"You can be a Digimon when we get out of here too." Ruki told him giving our leader an effective glare making him yelp. Sometimes I wonder if Takato is really in charge of the Tamers or not. Ruki seems to be able to control him pretty good.

"I see…so everyone thinks I'm dead. I guess that what happens when you lose the game." I looked back at Sorren, I mean Angel-chan, in confusion.

"What do you mean Angel?" Leave it to Takato to cut off all honorifics.

"As you know, to win this game you are currently playing you must escape the house before dawn. To do that you are given the powers of the costume you are wearing. But if you don't make it out of the house before dawn, your memories of the outside world is erased and you live as the person you're dressed up as." Angel-san explained. Of course! That makes sense if I think about it!

Sorren and Ike are from the same game, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. So of course Sorren would follow and serve Ike. So that means...oh dear crap. I turned to stare at the rather toasted Uchia.

"He wouldn't happen to be another lost child, would he?" I asked Angel-san pointing to the burnt to him. Angel shrugged.

"Probably. But don't feel too bad about beating the crap out of him. There is only a few of us who haven't totally lost our connection to the Real World. For those of us who have lost the game, the only way for us to return to the Real World is for somebody that can jar our memories. For me that person just happened to be Ruki-kun." Angel explained.

"So there is nothing we can do for the other trapped children?" Takato asked sadly. Angel-san shook her head.

"I don't know if there is anything you can do for yourself. This house is like a maze. I haven't found any doors in all the years I've been here." I growled. This wasn't good. Was there no way to win?

"How about windows?" I turned to Ruki in surprise, as did everyone else. She shrugged. "If I heard right, the rules were to get out to win. I didn't hear anything about using normal means." My mouth dropped open in surprise. I never would have thought of that.

"Actually I noticed a small window in the attic. I can show you the way if you would like." Angel offered. Ruki grinned and sheathed her sword.

"Great! Lead the way!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Angel's POV XxXxxXxXx

I've been gone over a year. I've been gone long enough to be declared dead by the police. Just how long have I been gone? I looked back at Ruki who was currently a guy out of the corner of my eye. Her personality had changed so much from what I remember. She used to be cold and distant and nobody could talk to her, but now…

"_Ruki may seem like a violent bitch, but she's actually quite sweet and caring_." Did I miss something about her? I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. I never saw her be sweet or caring at all. Has she somehow changed? No way.

"Ruki isn't the same person that you might have known back when." I turned to see Ike, I mean Jenyra, smiling at me. How did he know what I was thinking? He simply shrugged and started to hum quietly. If she changed I wonder how everyone else has changed. I stopped in front of a small staircase.

"We're here. We just have to climb these stairs and there will be a small window up there." I announced to the small group.

XxXxXxXxXx Ruki's POV XxXxXxXxXx

I smirked. So this was it. Placing one hand on Zambimaru I put one foot on the stair case.

"Well then, let's get out of this hell house." I announced. We had been running around this place for a few hours now. I don't know how close we were to dawn.

"_**We can't let you escape that easily.**_" I whipped around to see two little identical girls staring at us. They had clumps of flesh rotting off all over their body and they had dresses (although they were more like togas) that was loosely hanging off their bodies.

"Holy shit! Zombies!" Takato screamed jumping into my arms. Jenyra face palmed himself and Angel just stared at him like he had grown an extra head. I sighed and dropped him. He can face a blob that wants to destroy the world but he can't handle zombies. That's just sad.

"Takato, you've faced scarier things then zombies before." Jenyra reminded him.

"But I had plans for those!" Takato cried while he grabbed my leg and hugged it. This is the reason we don't have self respect right here.

"You had a plan in case you had to save the world from a runaway program?" I asked him sarcastically.

"YES! I HAD A LOT OF TIMES ON MY HANDS! DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"And you didn't make a zombie plan?" I asked him disbelief. Even I have a zombie plan!

"IT WASN'T A SERIOUS THREAT UNTIL RECENTLY!" I face palmed my face and I could see Angel mouthing 'Is he for real?' to Jenyra. He seemed caught between lying and telling the truth.

"Don't worry about it. I have a zombie plan." I told him seriously. He stopped crying.

"You do?" He asked me in disbelief. I smirked and nodded. "What is it?"

"Blow them to pieces!" I announced proudly.

"That was your plan for the D-Reaper too." Jenyra pointed out. "Don't you have an originality?" I shrugged.

"Don't argue with what works." I told him as I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at the zombie twins. "Listen, I had enough of your shit. You're lackeys has pissed me off. You should really teach your employees some respect for the customers neh?" I taunted.

"_**Once again it is the female that shows the bravery. No matter, you're bravery will soon be proved futile.**__"_ The twins snarled at the exact same time. Takato stood up and took out his D-Arc (or whatever type of Digivice it is now) and held it out.

"Like hell. We're not going to lose to you. Ruki's right, we've faced way scarier things then two uppity zombie twins." He held his hand out and a stream of data surrounded it. "Spirit Evolution!" He cried, scanning the data. He was covered with light and when the light dimmed, Agnimon stood in his place. "Bring it."

"I can't exactly stand by while Ruki and Takato fight. That wouldn't be right of me. It's three against one now." Jenyra declared as he stepped up between Agnimon and I.

"I've been trapped here too long. I miss my family. I want to see them again. I'll fight as well." Angel declared. I smirked.

"Here that? It's all of us against you two. That means you're screwed. So, ROAR ZAMBIMARU!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx Ruki's POV, Three Days Later XxXxXxXx

It's been three days since that stupid Halloween incident and I've returned to college. If I told you about the final battle between the zombie twins, you probably wouldn't be able to eat for a couple of weeks. But I'll tell you what happened after wards.

Angel reunited with her family. After her mental breakdown of seeing herself as a legal adult of course that is. Not that I can blame her, I would react the exact same way. The other lost children also appeared after the defeat of the zombie twins. The years they've been trapped in the house, those years have been knocked off they're life. The saddest one is the five year old who is now 25. Can you imagine that? You don't know how to survive on your own yet you're thrown into this world with no skills how to survive. Hell the kid doesn't know how to operate a can opener! Yet he's expected to hold a job and live on his own. It's just sad.

For the rest of us, we're back in college. Well ok, that's a lie. Jenyra and Takato are in college. I'm in the hospital. Mom kind of freaked out when I came back all injured. I have visitors every day (including my professors who come to help me keep on top of my work) so I guess it's all good.

So everything worked out in the end I guess.

Wow. Lame.

* * *

Ruki44: So yeah, I'm so sorry about this. As a compensation I'm going to write a much better one shot for Halloween. Invovling Zombie Surivial Plan. Hope to see you later! Review

Ruki: But please no flames. She knows how crappy it is.


	16. The Zombie Apocalypse Plan

Ruki44: Ok I wanted to get this out so much earlier but I had some issues pop up.

Ruki: And when she means by that is mass amounts of homework all due during hell week.

Rukia: Hell week?

Tetra: She's helping out with the play. The week before the play is usually referred to as hell week because thats when everything starts snapping down. However hell week landed on the week OF the play. It's called hell week because practices are longer and all the last minutes stuff is being finished up. Anybody who has par taken in a play or musical would completely understand.

Ruki44: So yea. School work + play = mental breakdown

Hinata: You should have planned accordingly!

Ruki44: I need to make things obscenely difficult for myself! Get off my back woman! Anyways this was inspired to me half way through that incredibly sad two shot I did for Halloween. To those who were brave enough to read the second part which is by far the worse of the two parts will remember that the only thing that Takato didn't have a plan for was a zombie invasion so this is LOOSELY based of this. However in this Takato realizes that he needs a zombie plan after seeing Zombieland and decides to enlist Ruki's help. Also, LEGEND OF ZELDA: SPIRIT TRACKS WILL BE SO BITCHIN!

Rukia: Random much?

Tetra: Actually I'll have to second that notion. To those who haven't heard the story line behind it go to Zelda Universe right now. They have the story line, new screen shots and official art, a new promo video.

Ruki: I thought it was going to be another Phantom Hourglass but I'm incredibly surprised.

Ruki44: So am I! I'm so excited for it to come out!

Hinata: You going to buy it the day of?

Ruki44: I'm a poor college student! I'm going to wait till Christmas and let my parents buy it for me! Anyways its coming out Dec. 6 (or is it 7) for those who are from the US. Those in Europe I believe it comes out a day or two later. It's not a huge gap at all. Also those from Europe I saw the box art for Spirit Tracks over there and you guys got lucky. It's way better then it is here in the states. I'm jelous.

Rukia: Hey if we keep going on like this, the intro is going to be longer then the actual fic you know.

Ruki: Like it matters. Anybody who has followed Ruki44 for any length of time should be used to it by now.

Ruki44: I'm going to pretend to take offense to that. Anyways Rukia has a point so I hope this adaquately makes up the last mess of a two-shot. I don't own anything! Enjoy!

* * *

_The Zombie Apocalypse Plan_

Shoving my hands into the depths of my pockets on my jacket I shivered against the cool autumn air. The leaves were turning from their usual green to the vibrant colors of red and orange. They had already begun to fall from their perch they held all during the spring and summer.

Stepping on an incredibly crunchy leaf I smiled to myself. It was October and Halloween was just a couple of days away. To celebrate the holiday spirit I had spent all of yesterday watching the American movie "Zombieland" with Jenyra, Takato, and Juri. I smiled at the thought of it. Out of the four of us, the two males were the ones who were nearly in tears by the end of the movie.

"Ruki!" I looked over my shoulder to see Takato running right at me. With no intention of stopping. My eyes widening I tried to get away, but alas I was bowled over by our clumsy leader. We rolled down a small slope, and landed in a leaf pile at the bottom in an incredibly awkward position. Takato was pinning me down, and his head and mine were separated by mere inches.

"Unless you are intending to rape me, please get off of me. And if you are intending to rape me I would like to say right now I will beat you senseless and make sure you will never have the ability to have children." I told him in a monotone voice. Takato's face quickly flushed a brilliant shade of red, and in a span of less than a second I was free.

"Sorry Ruki." He mumbled not looking me in the eye. I rolled my eyes as I brushed some dirt off my sleeve.

"It's alright. Anyways what's up?" I asked him as I stood up, and offered him my hand. He smiled and took it. I noticed that his hand was freezing from the cold air at the exact same time he noticed that my hand was quite warm.

"You're warm." He stated softly more to himself then to me, and he raised our interlocked hands, and pressed the back of my hand to his cheek, which was also cold. I blushed and coughed slightly bringing him out of his revere. His face turned bright red and he dropped my hand. "Ah, sorry about that." He muttered. I shrugged and pretended to look at the remaining leaves on the tree so he wouldn't see my blush.

"It's no problem. So did you need something?" I asked, looking at the boy out of the corner of my eye. Takato's mouth made a slight "o" as he made a fist and pounded it into his open hand.

"That's right! Will you help me?" Wait, what? What's with this sudden declaration? I mean I like him a bit, ok lie a lot, but I thought he liked Jeri? Ah whatever! It's probably going to be something casual, I don't know if he means a serious relationship. I don't know if I could handle a serious relationship. I want to, but I don't know if I have the mentality for it. Ah whatever, it doesn't matter.

"Ok." I mumbled, looking anywhere but at him.

"Really? Great! I knew I could count on you! Jen just laughed when I asked him, but who will get the last laugh when he's eaten by zombies?" I blinked. Zombies? He wasn't asking me out on a date? I'm not sure if I should be relieved or if I should punch him in the face for leading me on like that.

"Zombies?" I asked slowly just in case I heard wrong. However, by Takato's vigorous nodding head I can safely assume that I heard right.

"Yeah! 2012 is drawing near, and there is going to be a mass outbreak of zombies. After watching Zombieland I realized that I wasn't adequately prepared for the invasion." He told me with a completely straight face. He wasn't serious was he?

"I thought 2012 was going to end with the destruction of the world?" I asked him. Takato snorted at this as he crossed his arms.

"Ha! That's what they want you to believe. 2012 marks the beginning of a mass zombie infestation obviously." He told me as he shivered against the cool autumn air. He was completely serious! I sighed as I gently grasped his hand. He would get a cold if he stayed out here any longer in that attire.

"Come on. My house is close by. We can talk there." I told him as I pulled on his hand. Takato looked at me in slightly surprise before bursting out into his famous goofy grin.

"All right."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I watched Takato down the hot chocolate I made him in less than a second. I sweatdropped as he placed the cup down on the oak table, and sigh in content. Didn't that burn his tongue?

"Want some more?" I asked tentatively. Takato nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes please!" He told me as he pulled the blanket I had lent him closer to his shivering body. Good thing I brought him inside when I did. Forget a cold, he might as well have caught pneumonia.

"All right." I sighed pushing my chair out as I stood up, and I reached across the table grabbing Takato's mug. I walked over to the counter and picked up the tea kettle off the stove and placed some of the instant mix coco mix in his mug before I added the hot water. As I stirred the mix I looked over at Takato from the corner of my eye. "So do you have any plans?" I asked him in hopes to start a conversation. Takato looked at me confused for a second before laughing sheepishly.

"Ah about the zombies? Not yet. That's why I need your help." I sighed internally. What makes him think I could be of any help? I hate to admit this, but Hirokazu might have been a better choice if he wanted to make a zombie plan from scratch.

"Why me of all people? Why not Hirokazu?" I asked him as I walked back to the table and placed the mug in front on him. Takato picked up the mug gratefully and began to sip it at a much more reasonable pace this time.

"Because you're more reliable." He told me as he placed his mug down. "I know I can count on you for anything." I placed my head in my hand and blew my bangs out of my face.

"That doesn't mean I'll know how to survive a zombie apocalypse." I told him straight out. Takato clicked his tongue at me before proceeding to wag his finger at me like I was a small child.

"Ah that's where you're wrong. I've been doing research on how to survive the zombie holocaust ever since we saw Zombieland. If my findings are correct, you have the best chance of surviving it without any prior plans. You have natural instinct for survival which nobody else in our group has. You know the basic skills how to survive and you know how to fight with everything you got without relying on anybody. These are important traits to have in the zombie holocaust." Takato informed me. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You have the ability to fight too. All the Tamers do ever since the D-Reaper! Well everybody but Kenta, but I never really counted him as a Tamer in the first place. What makes me any different than anybody else?" I pointed out. Takato smirked at me.

"Because you alone have the ability to think clearly in a crisis. You have the ability to put your fear aside and think of the best way to overcome a situation with a clear head. The only other person with this ability is Jenyra but his emotions get to him quicker than yours do. I figured he would tie with Ryo for the second most likely person to survive the zombie apocalypse out of our group. I'm third because my pure dumb luck rate is insane and everyone else is just a wild card." Takato told me seriously.

"You really put a lot of thought into that." I commented, not quite sure to be impressed or slightly disturbed. Takato nodded his head.

"Of course, but like I said I'm missing a plan. The reason I need your help is because I need your inputs with scenarios that might happen when the zombie holocaust comes upon us." He told me as he picked up his mug again and took another sip. I decided to be slightly disturbed.

"Ok I guess." I told him tentatively. "What kind of scenarios do you have in mind?"

"Well first I'll need to know what kind of weapons you'll have on your person." Takato told me. I nodded my head.

"Well…" I drawled giving it some thought. "My family has a real samurai sword somewhere in this house so I'll probably use that after I clean it up and sharpen it." I started off only to be interrupted by Takato.

"Wait, what? You have a real samurai sword?!" He asked me amazed. I scratched my head sheepishly.

"Well my family is descended from a long line of samurais. Grams is real proud of that so she taught me some basic kendo as a kid." I explained to him sheepishly. I never thought I would see the day where I let out my ancestry. Takato's mouth dropped open.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?! Now I **know** you're officially the coolest person I ever met." I groaned and placed my head in my hand.

"Think about my predicament. My mom is a famous model; I get enough attention as it is. If people found out that I'm a descendent of a samurai everyone would treat me different." I sighed. "All I ever wanted to be was normal." I admitted.

"Why?" Takato asked me. I looked up at him to see that his face was pulled in a slight frown. "I think you're perfect the way you are. I don't think you would be as interesting if you were normal and brought up the same way as everyone else."

"Maybe," I admitted as I clenched my fist before fought the tears that were threatening to fall. "but at least I could have fit in with everyone else!" Much to my surprise Takato took my hand into his own.

"But then you wouldn't be yourself and that's what I respect about you. Your true to yourself and don't waver from what you believe in. That can't be said about many people. What you have is an admiral quality so don't ever think that way again." He told me seriously. All I could do is gape and nod my head in stunned silence. I was pretty sure if I spoke I would burst out into tears.

"Ruki, why are you crying?" Oh well then, so much for that notion of not crying.

"I'm not crying! My eyes are watering!" I tried to defend myself but my voice cracked giving me away. That and the tears running down my face. This promptly lead Takato to jump up to his feet and try to comfort me because like most men he had issues with a woman crying in front of him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

So in the end we didn't get any zombie plan nailed down for the oncoming zombie apocalypse. That was ok however, because like Takato said I had the ability to survive so I think I'll do just fine. And I'll be using my abilities to help out Takato survive too because I figure with my kick ass skills and his amazing luck we can survive this thing. That's my zombie plan at least. What's yours?

* * *

Ruki44: I just realized something. I have yet to write a fic that shows real romance. Mostly its been all fluff and innuendos.

Hinata: SIDE NOTE: IN JAPANESE CULTURE WILL YOU HELP ME MEANS WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME

Ruki44: wtf?

Hinata: You would have forgotten otherwise.

Ruki: That she would. Anyways its because you yet have to find anybody you really like yet so you can't exactly write a fic on a relationship when you yet to fall in love. With a real person.

Tetra: Wow. You're really sad. You recently learned that Edward Cullen wasn't real?

Ruki44: Wrong Edward.

Rukia: There are more then one?!

Tetra: ....

Ruki44: ....

Hinata: ....

Ruki: ....Oh dear god. Somebody shoot her now. Better yet Tetra fry her with your magic.

Rukia: Uh oh, my life is in peril. RUN AWAY! **Rukia runs away to only god knows where**

Ruki44: Um right then. Review everyone!


	17. A New Year is a New Opportunity

Ruki44: Wow its been awhile hasn't it guys? It's New Year Eve. Hope everyone's Christmas and Hakunakuah (sorry about the probably absolute destroyed spelling. I have Interent Explorer and therefore don't have spell check) and other holidays that you celebrate in this month. I bet you all are wondering where I've been all this time.

Tetra: No

Ruki: Not particullarly

Rukia: You were gone?

Hinata: If I pretend to care will you make it quick? I have stalking to do.

Ruki44: ...It's good to see that I'm missed. Anyways, let me all tell you one thing. College is a bitch sometimes. You are so focused on your studies that you don't really have time to do other stuff. Unless that includes napping. There is always time for napping. If there wasn't, I don't think I would be able to survive. Anyways I don't know when I'm going to update. Not then I knew in the first place...

Ruki: Do you ever plan anything?

Ruki44: No....

Hinata: For some reason that doesn't surprise me. At all.

Tetra: I would be more shocked if she planned anything.

Ruki44: I hate you all. A lot. Anyways Happy New Year to all and I don't own anything!

* * *

_A New Year is a New Opportunity_

New Years, she didn't understand it. Why did everyone seem to get so excited about watching a ball drop at the stroke of midnight and watch a day change? So what if the Earth had completed a rotation around the sun. In her mind New Years was just another excuse for people to stay up and get wasted.

"What is your New Year Resolutions Ruki?" She turned to see a sock puppet shoved up in her face curtsey of Juri. She sometimes wished that the girl would learn to speak without that stupid thing. It looked like some sort of satanic doll. Its nickname was "Lucifer" among the rest of the Tamers for that very reason. She turned her attention back to the punch that she still had to take a sip out of. She was wondering if it was spiked or not. Knowing Hirokazu the chances were very high.

"Don't have any." She replied honestly. She never saw what the big deal was with New Year Resolutions either. Everyone would promise that they would change themselves for the New Year.

'I will quit smoking.'

'I will do better in school.'

'I'll spend more time with my family.'

Each New Year Resolution to her was a lie that pointlessly brought up their (and everyone else's) hopes up. Each resolution was never kept. Keeping a New Year Resolution she figured was the same as a politician keeping all of his (or her) election promises; slim to none.

"Why?!" She looked over to see that Lucifer was no longer shoved in her face. Instead she could see Juri's pouting face rather clearly. Her bottom lip was quivering and she was using Bambi eyes. She frowned. She really didn't like making anybody cry. Well ok lie. She didn't like making people who didn't deserve it cry.

"I really don't see the point in it." She told the girl truthfully. Juri looked like she was going to start bawling. Ruki started making a note where all the possible exits were in case of a meltdown.

"But why?!" Juri demanded again. She wavered for a second. She didn't want to lie to the girl, but she didn't want to tell the truth either. She felt bad pushing her cynicism on the optimistic girl.

"Juri leave her alone. I'm sure Ruki has her reasons." She turned to see around to see Takato holding a glass of water in his hands.

'Smart choice.' She mused to herself as Juri turned her attention to Ruki's savior.

"I want to know her reasons. That's why I'm asking." Juri said childishly. Her eyes traveled to the eggnog.

'Bad choice.' She mused to herself noting the glass was half empty. If anything was to be spiked it would be the eggnog. That would defiantly explain Juri's unusual need to pry into her mind. Takato opened his mouth but any words that could have possibly escaped his lips was cut off by Jenyra who entered the scene. He was staggering and the eggnog that was in his cup was sloshing all around. That proved without a doubt that the eggnog was spiked. Ruki made a mental note to ditch the punch at the next possible opportunity. It would probably be spiked as well.

"Juri!" Jenyra's words were slurred. "Dance with me! A New Year's Dance for all the wonderful opportunities that shall come with the New Year!" He was obviously wasted she concluded as Jenyra stumbled and had to steady himself. Juri however didn't seem to notice that the genius of the group was trashed as she giggled and took his hand, probably because she was a bit tipsy herself.

She watched the two of them make their way to the dance floor before she turned to Takato.

"Thanks." She told him sincerely. He shrugged.

"It was no big deal really." He replied modestly. She smiled. Out of all of them, the Goggleheaded leader was the most unassuming. That's what made him her favorite though. Well she was rather biased she mused, after all she did like him. A lot. Though the chances of them getting together were probably not that good, after all who would want to date "a violent red head that is surely going to destroy us all" if you went by Hirokazu and Kenta's description of her.

"It's so unlike you not to be in the festivities. Are you joining the dark side?" She joked with him. The dark side being her of course. Hirokazu was pretty much convinced that she "hated fun" since she never really took part in the get together or parties the Tamers would have from time to time.

"It's 11:55. This party will be all about drinking pretty much until 11:59. I don't plan on getting drunk despite Hirokazu's best efforts." He told her with a smile before he looked down at her glass. She saw his stare and she shrugged.

"I didn't drink any yet. I was afraid it was spiked. Guess I was right." She replied as she gestured lazily to Jenyra who was currently making a scene on the dance floor in an attempt to impress Juri no doubt.

"Yeah. Good call on that." Takato commended her. She shrugged. It wasn't all that hard to figure out.

"You said that this party will be a drinking party until 11:59. Why do you think it will only last until then?" She asked curiously. She figured out it had to do with the countdown but she wanted to hear Takato's reasoning. It was usually very interesting.

"Because of the magic of the New Years." He told her simply. When he noticed that she wasn't quite following along with his train of thought he continued. "Every New Years people come together to celebrate the passing of the old year to the New Year. Worries are forgotten. Hope is abundant. It's a magical time that only comes once a year for a few moments." He explained. She smiled a bit. She loved Takato's optimism. It was so honest. She wished sometimes she could be like that.

"Hey the countdown is starting!" Hirokazu managed to roar over everyone. Everyone went dead silent and affixed their gaze to the TV. It was tuned into the ball in New York City in America because according to Hirokazu and Kenta it was the best ball to watch drop. It wasn't live because of the time difference, but that logic never stopped Hirokazu before. It didn't make sense to her. A ball was a ball. She figured since it was big and foreign made it such an appeal to watch.

"Is everyone ready to greet the New Year? " There was a loud roar from the crowd in the plaza as well as in the room the Tamers had gathered in. "Let's start counting down then!" The announcer roared.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

She was pretty sure this was being shouted all around the world. She watched as everyone around each other hugged and kissed. She smiled. It was a heartwarming scene she had to admit. Even though half the hugging and kissing were more than likely results of the alcohol hidden in the drinks she mused. A thought that was only solidified when Jenyra and Juri started to make out with each other right then and there. Just then a tap on her shoulder brought her back to the real world. She turned to see Takato looking shyly at her.

"Happy New Year Ruki." He said quietly before he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He then pulled back, blushing like a tomato as he looked all around but at her. She blushed and smiled a bit.

"Happy New Year Takato." She replied.

Suddenly she could see the big deal about a New Year and new possibilities. Even if she didn't know it, Ruki made a New Year Resolution right then and there.

_I'll tell Takato how I feel about him one day_._ After all it looks like I have a chance after all._

* * *

Ruki44: Quite honestly I really didn't like the ending. I've thought I improved my writing but I guess not if I'm still ending crappily like that.

Ruki: Or you could be hating your work too much.

Rukia: Her New Year Resolution was to pretend to care.

Ruki44: Yeah. I sort of figured. What's the rest of your guys resolutions?

Hinata: To get back into the manga! Since I sort of tolk Naruto my feelings.

Rukia: To get a bunny! And I shall name him Mr. Flopples and he shall be mine and he shall be my Mr. Flopples.

Tetra: I want to destroy all dresses.

Ruki44: ...Right...

Ruki: How about you?

Ruki44: To get on the Dean's List!

Rukia: Yeah....good luck with that.

Ruki44: ...Yeah...thanks. Anyways review guys!


	18. Lactose Intolerance

Ruki44: Um...so yeah. Surprise?

Ruki: You have two one-shots written up for this and why is only one posted?

Tetra: She has more then one.

Ruki: I was talking about ones completed that haven't been posted yet!

Hinata: You do realize that the other one you are referring to LOOKS done but really isn't?

Ruki: What?

Rukia: Yea. It technically doesn't have an ending yet. But anyways on from that. Where the hell did you come up with this thing?

Ruki44: HEY! Hey. When you are an author, and you are in pain from eating ice cream and pie less then a half an hour apart from one another even though you know you shouldn't, these things happen.

Tetra: Not to most normal authors.

Hinata: Since when has Ruki44 been 'normal'.

Tetra: Ah. Touche.

Ruki44: Whatever. It's overrated. Anyways I don't own anything b/c if I did, I would seriously be rolling in the dough right now. And I would totally make the upcoming season 6 of Digimon a sequel to Tamers.

Ruki: WOAH WAIT WHAT?

Ruki44: Oh yea. Digimon is coming out with a 6th season. Didn't you know?

Ruki: NO! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

Ruki44: I dunno.

Tetra: What's it about?

Ruki44: I dunno, can't read Japanese.

Rukia: You do realized all of us can right?

Ruki44: ! Good point. You read it and tell me!

Ruki: Or we could read it and not tell you and say we did.

Ruki44: What? Why?

Tetra: Because it's funny watching you when you are upset!

Ruki44: SADIST!

Hinata: She finally got the term right...finally...

* * *

_Lactose Intolerant_

Takato chewed on the tip of his pencil as he shot another worried glance towards Ruki. Ever since lunch she seemed out of it. Her face seemed pale and her left arm was wrapped around her waist as her Amherst eyes stared at the board. Even then he could tell she wasn't fully paying attention to the lesson.

'Wonder what's wrong? It seems like she is in some pain or something. But if that's the case, wouldn't she go to the nurse?' He thought to himself before he stopped and realized who he was worrying about. Ruki Makino could be on her deathbed and insist that everything was perfectly fine. He sometimes wondered if it was her pride or that she was just plain stubborn or even a mixture of the two. His gut told him the later.

"TAKATO PAY ATTENTION!" His head snapped back toward the board where Ms. Asagi was throwing a piece of chalk up only to catch it on its descent. He nodded his head quickly, not wanting to feel his teacher's wrath. Again. He resolved that he would ask the fiery red-haired tamer what was up by the end of the day. Who was he kidding? She would simply deny anything was wrong. He would have to think of another way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She sat outside of her next class, waiting for the teacher to come and let them all in. She had her arms across her stomach and her knees pulled up to her chest. She was careful to paint the scowl she was notorious for on her face. She couldn't let anybody else in class know she was in pain over something stupid as a stomachache. Although she could feel Takato's eyes on her during History class before Ms. Asagi called him out, she felt like she was doing a pretty good job hiding her current weakness.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." A young male teacher came running toward the group of students who had assembled at the door. He had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He originally was from Germany, but he traveled to Japan because he loved the art of the island nation. He was currently teaching the subject to the Shinjuku Public School.

"You're late Heinrich!" Whined an American exchange student as he stood up and dusted himself off. "If I were in college, class would have been cancelled by the time you finally arrived!" She always wondered if all American students addressed their teachers so informally by their last name.

"Too bad you're not in college then." Heinrich-sensei shot back with a smirk on his face. Unlike most of the other teachers she had, Heinrich-sensei didn't mind the informalities and talked to students as equals. "Anyways, class today will be held outside today! We will be painting the beautiful surroundings all around us. It doesn't matter what it is. A flower or a busting street or a bike, just draw it! The whole point of this assignment is to catch everyday things we pass by without a glance in our easel."

Ruki groaned mentally as she picked herself up to follow her eccentric teacher outside. Never before did she despise art then she did at this very moment.

'Stupid stomachache getting in the way. Damn what the hell caused it? I mean it can't be that time of the month, it was only a couple of weeks ago. Something I ate? Well that wouldn't be surprising. Food here sucks. That's gotta be it. Food poisoning.' With a nod she settled on this face, all the while the thought of seeing a nurse not once crossing her mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jenyra was worried. Really worried. Takato had thought of a lot of stupid stuff in his time, but this took the cake. How he got roped up into participating was beyond his vast array of knowledge.

"I don't think she would appreciate this very much." He was trying hard, very hard, to discourage the crimson eyed boy from his plan.

"It's for her own good. Something's wrong, she's in pain. She should see a doctor." Takato shook his head stubbornly.

'Couldn't we just wait until she passed out? That way we could get her there without having to be admitted to a hospital ourselves!' Jenyra thought feverishly. However, he knew nothing at this point would be able to talk Takato out of his plan. The plan being jumping Ruki the minute she left the building and dragging her ass to the nurse's clinic. Why they were required to be hiding in the bushes was beyond Jenyra's mindset. He figured the only person that could even think to figure out how Takato's thought process worked was ironically Ruki.

"Ah there she is! Come on!" Takato whispered as he jumped out of the bushes and rushed toward her. Jenyra followed quickly, if a bit more reluctantly.

'Dear kami, let my death be quick and painless.' He prayed feverishly as he rushed to do the stupidest thing he has ever done.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Shit, that was hell. I thought I was going to keel over a couple of times.' To say that Ruki wasn't happy would be the understatement of the century. 'Am I really this weak? Everyone else seemed fine by the supposed food that the cafeteria shelled out today. Usually it claims at least ten victims, but nobody was affected. Maybe they've built up immunity to it? Maybe I'll ask Takato.'

With that thought in mind she opened her eyes only to see the boy she was just thinking about coming full force at her with his blue haired best friend in tow.

"Wha-" Was all she was able to muster before both boys grabbed each of her arms and made her come crashing into the ground. "What's with you idiots?" She snapped as she struggled against the two boys' combined power.

"Sorry Ruki, but we're taking you to the nurse's office. We couldn't help but notice you were in pain and we were worried about you." Takato explained as he kept her down on the ground.

"We also know that you are a bull headed idiot who won't listen to reason, so this seems to be the only way." Jenyra grunted as she managed to give him a kick. She growled as she tried to move her upper torso off the ground. If it was one of the boys she had no doubt in her mind that she could have done it, but with two to overpower it made her job much harder.

'Argh damn it! Takato probably noticed something was up in History! I should have been more careful! But I'm not going to let a stupid stomachache make me loose! I'm not that weak!' She thought feverishly as she shouted something completely different.

"Idiots! Like hell something is wrong! Now get off me! You're causing a scene!" It was true. Students were stopping and staring at the three Tamers duke it out.

"Tch she's right." Jenyra muttered as he glanced around his surroundings. Seizing the opportunity Ruki tried to overpower him only to be held back by Takato. He looked back at her, frowning. "Sorry Ruki, but it seems you won't come quietly. Please forgive me." He lifted one hand and moved it to a point over her collar bone. Her eyes widened in realization. However before she was about to say anything in protest, he pressed the two pressure points on her collarbone and she could feel her conscience fading. Her struggling stopped and her body went limp.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Takato stared fearfully at Ruki. She was no longer moving and her eyes had closed after Jenyra touched her neck.

"She's alive. I just knocked her unconscious via two pressure points on her collarbone." Jenyra explained before turning to the rest of the student body.

"Ruki is sick and we are taking her to the nurse's office." He explained. Sounds of understanding were echoed among the onlookers. It was no secret to anybody of Ruki's irrational refusal to get medical treatment unless forcibly dragged. Jenyra then turned to Takato. "All right pick her up and let's go. Hopefully she won't strangle us when she awakens." Takato nodded in mute agreement as he picked up the red-headed girl bridal style, her head resting against his chest.

He blushed slightly as he carried her down the seemingly long passage to the nurse's office. He harbored a secret crush towards the fiery Tamer, but he never told her. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fear of a possibly beating or ruining their friendship, neither of which he wanted to risk. So he kept quiet.

'She looks so peaceful. Like an angel.' He blushed at the thought. He had thought of Ruki as an angel before, but it was more a guardian angel or a warrior angel. This time however, it was more of those stereotypical angels that come and bring peace.

"Oi, Takato put her down on the bed and stop gawking at her. Kami, you should be glad she's unconscious. She'd have your head for that. Not that she won't have it already with what we've done." Jenyra's word's snapped Takato out of his revive. He looked up to see both Jenyra and the school nurse staring at him. Since when did they get here?

"Ah. Right." He muttered as he put the girl down on the bed as he fought down a blush.

'Ah, how embarrassing. They caught me staring at her. They must think I'm some sort of pervert I bet.' He grumbled to himself as the nurse began to check over Ruki.

"Honestly, I'm not sure if she is easier to handle conscious or unconscious. She's uncooperative either way." The nurse grumbled as she straitened up. "Well, she seems healthy enough. When did you notice that something wasn't right?"

"Ah, after lunch. During History she had her hand wrapped around her stomach and she wasn't really focusing on anything." He suddenly piped up, happy to be of some help. The nurse sighed and sat down in her chair.

"I see. Maybe something she had for lunch then? What did she eat?" Jenyra and Takato looked at each other before Jenyra answered.

"Let's see, she had two cartons of chocolate milk, spaghetti, garlic bread, an apple and some ice cream." Jenyra listed off each item with a check of his fingers.

"Huh, the spaghetti is pretty safe usually as foods go here, and so are the bread and the apple. It's her vast consumption of milk that has me worried. She may have some sort of lactose intolerance." Takato cocked his head a bit to the side. This was the first time he heard such a term. Luckily for him the nurse saw his confusion and decided to explain.

"Lactose intolerance is the inability to digest milk. For some people no milk product can be consumed while for some others it can only be consumed in a certain amount. Sometimes if the milk product is too rich, it may cause a form of lactose intolerance." She explained. Jenyra nodded and folded his arms. At least one of them understood it.

"So you are saying Ruki is lactose intolerant?" He asked slowly. The nurse nodded.

"It seems that way from your reports. Anyways, she can have milk but having three milk products in a single sitting is too much for her it seems. Have her scale back on it and hopefully that will solve the problem. Anyways, until she wakes up she can rest here for a bit. Now if you excuse me I need to get back to work." As the nurse turned back to her desk muttering about difficult students, Jenyra turned to Takato.

"I don't know about you, but I'm leaving. She's going to murder us the moment she wakes up. I want some time at least to write my will." He informed him with a shrug. Takato felt himself shiver a bit. Jenyra was right, Ruki would put them through the hell hole for doing this to her.

"I'll stay." He replied, his voice cracking a bit. He found himself actually hoping that was because of puberty and not fear. "It was my idea in the first place. Anyways, I want to see if she's ok." Jenyra shrugged.

"Your funeral. I'll see you later Takato. Text me your will if you have one and I'll write it up for you as well." Takato sweatdropped at this. Such a good friend.

"Right. See you later." He waved as he watched Jenyra leave before he turned back to where Ruki lay passed out on the bed. "Ah, I don't suppose you'll wake up so soon huh? Guess I'll just wait." With that he pulled up a chair and sat down preparing for a long vigil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With a groan she opened her eyes. There was a white ceiling above her and she could tell she was lying on a hard bed.

'Must be the nurse's office.' She mused. There was no doubt in her mind that's where those two idiots she called her friends took her after Jenyra knocked her unconscious. She blinked and couldn't help but noticing the stomachache that had been bothering her all day was all but gone.

"So you're finally awake. Bout damn time. It's six." She turned to her right to see the nurse working on some papers. She groaned. It's those idiots fault. Now her mother and grandmother were probably worried sick about her. "Your friends brought you here because they were worried sick about you. It seems though they had to resort to drastic measures huh? Anyways, since you are awake I might as well tell you to cut down on the milk intake. You have a low form of lactose intolerance. Ingest too much milk and your body can't handle it, as you probably witnessed this afternoon."

"You mean those idiots went through all this trouble and it just turns out that I'm lactose intolerant?" She asked in disbelief. The nurse turned and smiled at her.

"They really care about you. You don't rely on anyone and put up a big fuss when they try to help, so I guess they feel they have to resort to drastic measures." She then pointed behind Ruki and she followed the older woman's finger to see Takato sleeping in his chair. There was no doubt in her mind that the crimson eyed boy had stayed at her bed side waiting for her to wake up. That's just the kind of guy he was. "It must be nice to have such good friends. Rely on them some more ok? That would make them happy."

She sighed as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"Yeah, guess so. Anyways, thanks for staying late and watching over us. I'll take Takato and go home now. See you tomorrow." She walked over to where the sleeping boy sat and heaved him on her back. She noticed the nurse's amused stare and began to feel self-conscious. "What?"

"Ah nothing. It's just role reversal that's all. In more than one way. Anyways see you tomorrow. Don't get into too much trouble alright?" Ruki eyed her warily. What did she mean by that?

"Right. See ya." With that she walked out the door, using her foot to close it behind her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He felt warm. And comfortable. And he was moving. Wait, moving?

Slowing opening his eyes he noticed red hair covering his vision. His danger sense began to go haywire because there was only one person he knew that had red hair and that was Ruki Makino.

"Ah!" He pulled back his head in surprise and Ruki stopped moving.

'Shit she was carrying me? God, I must be pathetic. And after putting her through all of that.' He couldn't help but blush furiously as Ruki turned her head and he could see one of her Amherst eyes staring directly at him.

"Ah, you awake?" He nodded dumbly as he tried to get down. However, for some reason she didn't relinquish her hold on him.

"Er, I can walk now Ruki. Thanks for carrying me." He said nervously.

'Better if she woke me up. Wonder why she didn't?'

"Oh, um right. Sorry bout that." He blushed a bit. She seemed unusually flustered as she let him down. He shuffled his feet nervously, not quite meeting her eye.

"Sorry about earlier. I was worried you know, I mean we both were. Jen and I." He quickly corrected himself, cursing himself for his Freudian slip. He then steeled himself for whatever bashing he may have to come. However, none came.

"It's alright. I know you guys were worried, I was just being bull headed as usual I guess. Anyways despite all that, it seems you got worried for a pretty stupid thing huh? The nurse told me it was just a mild form of lactose intolerance or something like that." Ruki shrugged her shoulders, and even though Takato felt relieved she wasn't going to pummel him to the ground he was still bothered by her words.

"A pretty stupid thing? Ruki, you were in pain. It doesn't matter if it's big or small, the fact is that you are hurting. And it doesn't need to be just physical pain either. If you are hurting, so are we. We just want to help you. We just want you to be happy. You can beat the hell out of me if you want, but today, I don't feel guilty for doing it. If we have to resort to drastic measures to ensure your safety and happiness, then so be it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She simply stood in shock. The weak willed boy who she met only two years ago was now standing up to her with a determined look and a fire in his eyes. But that wasn't what shook her to the core. It was what he said.

"_They really do care about you_." The nurses words came back to haunt her. "_Rely on them some more, ok? That would make them happy._"

'Is this what she meant?' She never had friends before Takato and Jenyra came along and introduced her to their world. Even after they came, the only friends she seemed to have were the Tamers because her demeanor still scared off a lot of people. So she had no clue on how a friend acted towards one another and she felt stupid for asking. She looked down, a foreign feeling of guilt washing over her.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She heard herself stuttering. She felt her eyes grow hot.

'God, I'm not going to cry am I? What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?' Crazed thoughts ran through Ruki's head as she reached up put her hand up to her eyes only to find that she was crying.

"Ruki, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. Please stop." She could hear Takato's frantic pleading voice.

'What's wrong with me? Why am I crying? What's wrong with me?'

"Ruki, I'm really sorry so please stop crying. I don't want to see you cry." However, anything Takato said was simply going past her. She was too busy staring at her shaking hand which held her teardrops, a symbol she held as a weakness for so long. That was until two arms enveloped her and she realized that Takato was hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong with me? Why is this happening? I don't get it." She found herself whispering her thoughts into Takato's chest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

What's wrong with her? She was crying her eyes out and she wasn't even sure why? No actually, that sounded like Ruki. There were times in the past where he was convinced she didn't have any emotion besides anger and frustration.

'It's not that she doesn't have emotions, it's that she doesn't know how to express them. She shut them away for so long except for anger and frustration she doesn't know what to do when she is faced with any other emotion anymore.' He recalled the first time she laughed. She laughed for what seemed hours. Looking back, it was probably the first time in ages since she actually laughed instead of doing that little smirk of hers. He couldn't help but wonder what made her this way.

"There isn't anything wrong with you Ruki. You are just feeling upset and perhaps overwhelmed. I don't know. But what I do know it's perfectly normal to cry. It's ok to let out what you are feeling." He told her softly, grasping her tighter. There was no answer from the girl except her silent sobs. So he just stood there and held her. He would be there as long it took. He would be by her side even longer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a week since the lactose incident and Jenyra couldn't help but notice a subtle difference in Ruki and Takato's behavior. He for one was glad that in the end Ruki decided not to beat the hell out of the both of them for their little stunt. However, things seemed different between the two somehow and he was about to learn what exactly was different in the most unexpected of ways.

"Jen, can I ask you something." He closed his locker and turned to see Ruki standing to his left. He cocked his head a bit. This was new. Whenever Ruki was unsure about something she would usually ask Takato.

"Yeah, sure." He replied easily, his curiosity growing. A light blush adorned her cheeks as she lowered her head a bit, her Amherst eyes still staring directly into his grey ones.

"You have to promise you won't laugh or make fun of me first." He raised an eyebrow at this. This was new.

'She seems embarrassed about something. This is unusual. What the hell has gotten into her?' He wondered as he slowly nodded his head.

"I promise." He swore as he leaned against his locker. "So what's up?"

"Uh, Hirokazu said I was starring at Takato a lot lately. He says I'm in love or something like that. Is that true?" He blinked stupidly. Whatever he was expecting, this certainly wasn't it.

'What? Doesn't she know? Why the hell is she asking me this?' He wondered before another thought struck his mind. 'She's acting unusually girly. Something had to happen. Oh god, is it that time of the month? Or could this cause be because of Takato?' Oh who was he kidding? Of course it was because of Takato. He was the first one Ruki ever opened up to.

"I honestly don't know. Do you love him?" All these raging questions were pushed aside as he asked the normally quick tempered girl what he believed to be a simple question. She looked away and frowned.

"I don't even know what that feels like. Asking me that is unfair. That's why I came to you. You're smart, you ought to know." He couldn't help but smile a bit at this. She was opening up. Finally, after so many years she was finally fully opening up.

"That question can only be answered by you. What you feel for Takato or anybody else can only be explained and experienced by you. Other people do not feel the exact same way as you do, so asking them to tell you what you feel is near impossible. Anyways, just because you don't know yet is alright. Understanding your emotions can take a long time. But when the time comes, you'll have an answer." He told her simply.

"I guess so. Thanks." She looked shy. He shook his head as he began to walk past her, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me though. I'm happy that you're finally opening up. No, we all are. Whenever you are in trouble, just give me or anybody else a call. We'll be here for you. That's what friends are for after all." With that he removed his hand from her shoulder and gave a one-handed wave as he walked towards his next class. "If you don't hurry you'll be late!" He warned.

He shook his head as he could hear her swear and her footsteps running down the hall. Some things change while others stay the same. He could live with that. In fact, he couldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Ruki44: Erm, I wanted to convey the notion that after Ruki closed herself off for so long, she really doesn't know what to do when faced by emotion. The reason she starts crying is because she's touched I think by Takato's words.

Ruki: You think?

Ruki44: I dunno!

Tetra: You are absolutely not helpful in your own writing sometimes.

Ruki44: It's a plot hole on my part then. So sue me. All great works of art havve them. Anyways I decided on ending on Jenyra's POV because I wanted to wrap it up without actually it being OMG I FINALLY UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS SUDDENLY AND I LOVE YOU! Ruki in this thing is unsure of her own emotions like I said before and she has trouble expressing them. After her breakdown with Takato however, she starts trying despertly to understand them and express them the way she wants to. Which is why she asks Jen if she is in love. At this point in time she really isn't in love with Takato, and she doesn't exactly have a crush on him, but she is starting to 'notice' him in a lack of a better term.

Hinata: She always noticed him.

Ruki: Shut up you stalker.

Rukia: Ouch. Harsh.

Ruki44: Yes, but she didn't really fully realize it yet. She just viewed him as a reliable friend. She is now starting to see him in a new light. It's hard to explain. Ugh that's the thing about one shots I've been trying not to do. People don't suddenly confess their love for each other. While love at first sight may exist, it doesn't exactly play out of "omg i love you lets get married and have kids" or whatever. And most relationships take time to build and the feelings must be recognized by both parties.

Tetra: This is deep even for you.

Ruki44: I have my days. Anyways I hope that clears it up. If you have any question or just want to comment in general, just post a review! All right see you next time!


	19. Cold Winter Days

Ruki44: Surprise! An update! From me! Who would have thunk?

Ruki: Not me

Tetra: Or me

Rukia: Who are you again?

Hinata: OH MY GOD A ZOMBIE!

Ruki44: Aw I missed you guys too. Anyways, on to more important matters. Like my ramblings and excuses.

Ruki: Joy, just what we all want.

Ruki44: Shut it. Anyways, for my excuses as why I don't update. Anybody who stalks me on my profile knows that I have a job as in I'm getting paid. And I actually have a social life. So between those two things I'm pretty busy.

Rukia: Haha, yeah right. You a contributing member to society. That's hilarious.

Ruki44: Bitch. Anyways, ignoring Rukia, I have one thing to say to anybody that watches Digimon Xros Wars. DOESN'T THE GIRL, Akari I think her name is, LOOK LIKE A RUKI MINI ME?

Tetra: Oh dear lord help us all.

Ruki: I'm taking offense to that. The world needs more of me.

Hinata: No, not really.

Ruki44: ANYWAYS, the reason I'm saying this is that she has red hair, tied into spikey pigtails (pigtails, not ponytails) and is WEARING A HEART SHIRT (and overalls).

Tetra: What's her personality like?

Ruki44: Kind of like Ruki towards the end of the series.

Rukia: You mean non bitch like?

Ruki: HEY

Ruki44: Exactly. Anyways, since this chapter isn't really that long, I'm going to continue the random musings until after the show. I don't own anything!

* * *

_Cold Winter Day_

Pulling back the curtains she couldn't help but notice that the blizzard was still going on. Not that she was surprised; it had been like this for the last couple of hours. The weather man predicted a snow storm, but really this was too much.

"So is it still snowing?" She dropped the curtains and turned to see a brown haired boy with crimson eyes staring back at her. He shifted his weight from one foot to another awkwardly and looked down when she looked straight into his eyes.

"Yeah. It's getting insane. We should probably set up the generator and get candles out in case the power blows. With this weather I wouldn't be surprised if it was soon. In all honesty I'm surprised we have it at all." Just then there was a whine and the house went dark.

"Ah. You were saying?" She didn't have to see to know that that a smile was playing on her companion's lips.

"Shut up and find the blankets Takato. I'll go find the candles." She commanded him as she purposely strode into the kitchen. She didn't need light to see. She had memorized the layout of the house. After all this was her home. As she heard a crash and several cuss words immediately following it she knew even though she didn't need light Takato did. She winced internally as she heard him bump into something, most likely the wall. She figured she better find the candles quickly, after all her companion didn't know the layout of the house as she did.

Her hands groped around in the dark until they reached the cabinets. She pulled them open and fumbled around for the candles and matches she knew lay inside. Once she found what she was looking for, she carefully opened the box of matches and pulled a match out. She ran her finger over the box lightly so she could find where she should strike the match. Once found she quickly light the match and the candle. As she reached to put the matches back in the cupboard something caught her eye on the counter below.

She lowered the candle and the flames illuminated a lighter lying on the counter. A frown tugged at her lips. Odd. She didn't know why that was there. Last time she checked she was unaware that her family even owned a lighter. It could be Takato's, but she didn't know why he would have one let alone leave it on the counter. She picked it up, and the metal casing was cold to the touch. As if it had been outside up until recently. This theory further supported by the fact it was slightly damp.

A sudden chilling thought ran through her mind. What if a stranger was inside her house both unknown to Takato and her? However, as soon as this thought entered her mind she immediately threw it away. It was preposterous that somebody could be lurking inside these walls.

…Right?

"Hey Takato did you find those blankets yet?" She called out into the house her heart starting to beat uncomfortably fast in her chest. She wasn't afraid of the dark. She never was. If it was one thing she prided herself on it was that no matter what she was not weak. However, this feeling of pure terror was foreign to her.

There was no reply. No sound. The silence made her heart beat faster. Only up until now did she realize that Takato's awkward fumbling and swearing had suddenly stopped. He must have found the blankets she couldn't help but feverishly reason, but she knew if he had he would have alerted her or at least answered her call.

No, something was not right. She swallowed hard. All of her instincts were screaming at her to run and get out of this house. However that thought was quickly thrown away. After all it was a freaking blizzard outside. She would freeze in a matter of minutes. She was better off inside. And perhaps Takato wasn't answering her because he ran into something so hard and knocked himself out. It wasn't that hard to imagine after all. The boy was rather clumsy.

"Ok Takato I got the candles, where are you?" She called as she walked into the living room. The candle that was grasped firmly in her hand was shaking violently betraying her actual feelings in spite of her calm voice. The candle cast an eerie glow over the room. Just then she noticed a figure lying in the middle of the floor. Instantly recognizing the brown hair relief flooded her system. It was as she thought, the boy had simply fallen victim to his own klutziness.

As she neared him however to see how he was doing she noticed a pool of red liquid stemming from the boy's head. Her heart began to race as she dipped her finger into it. It was sticky and she instantly recognized the smell of copper that was radiating from it. She knew what this was. It was blood.

A chilling realization struck her. Takato was bleeding in the middle of the room. How? There weren't any objects around him to trip him let alone give him a head injury this severe. The chilling conclusion that she wasn't alone in her home swarmed her mind once again but this time she couldn't dismiss it. The floor creaked behind her and the primal instinct to flee caused her body to dive forward without a thought narrowly avoiding a baseball bat to the head.

She whipped around and held up the candle to see her attacker's face. Her blood ran cold when she recognized the face of Saguaro Komodo, the escape convict that's been on the run from the police for the past week. Her eyes widened in fear as the man's deranged laughter echoed through the house as he swung at her once again. Rolling backwards only one thought ran through her mind-survive.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"What the f***king hell is this game on anyways Takato? An escaped convict? In a snowstorm? Really?" The goggleheaded Tamer smiled as he watched his fiery red headed friend swear at her avatar in the Sims game the both of them were currently playing on his computer. He loved playing games with her. She always got so into them and it was amusing and cute to him.

Not that he would ever tell her that in fear of being hurt physically.

"You're surviving pretty well though Ruki." He replied, unable to hide the mirth in his voice. This resulted in her turning to give him a dirty glare.

"That's beside the point. It's like a classical cheesy horror film. It's irritating. Anyways didn't you say that this was supposed to mirror real life or something like that?" He chuckled at the last part of her argument.

"If that were true, you wouldn't be able to kill 'Ryo' in all those creative ways like you did earlier." He replied back smoothly. "I fear for his life if you could do in the real world what you did in here." He ended. He wasn't surprised when a small smile flickered across her lips signaling her own amusement on the matter, although he was sure Hirokazu and Kenta would be if they saw it. If being the key word.

Smiles like the one she just flashed him weren't as rare as everyone including most of the Tamers thought. They were there on a constant basis. You just had to look for them. However, he felt that only he realized this about the Digimon "Ice" Queen. Not even Juri or Jenyra who were also the feisty red head's close friends (besides himself and Renamon) realized this. He was sure Renamon being her partner noticed her smiles, but he was positive he was the only Tamer that noticed them.

This made him feel special. As if they were a gift only for him to enjoy. He felt it was a reward for being the closest to her, besides Renamon of course.

He only wished that the relationship between the two of them was closer.

He couldn't deny it. He was attracted to her. He was sure if anybody knew this they would immediately sign him up for an insane asylum. But that's because they didn't know Ruki like he did. She wasn't the "Ice" Queen she led everyone to believe she was. She was actually sweet and considerate of others. She just didn't know how to show it. She also didn't know how to react to being complimented or being teased.

Sometimes he compared her to a chestnut, a hard exterior that was hard to crack but a delicious interior that was well worth the effort. That was the only way he could explain it.

He felt a pair of blue eyes staring into the back of his head. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Renamon quietly watching the two of them interact. He wondered sometimes if she knew about his feelings for her partner. If she did, she didn't share them with Ruki for if she had no doubt Ruki would be confronting him about it.

"DAMN IT, KILL HIM!" He was shaken from his thoughts to see Ruki firmly grasping the edges of the computer monitor yelling at her own avatar who somehow was still alive despite the fact a psychopathic murderer was hot on her trail. He smiled at the frustrated teenage girl.

"I don't think she can hear you Ruki." Amherst eyes met crimson but unlike in the game he held his gaze. It would be sad if he couldn't be a more of a man then his avatar.

"Shut up Takato." She growled as she relinquished her hold on the monitor and slinked in her chair, a childish pout playing on her lips. He chuckled to himself as he obliged her wish, watching the scene unfold as avatar Ruki managed to arm herself with a knife from the kitchen.

"Neh, it's snowing. Renamon go lock the doors alright? We don't need any psychopathic murders to take revenge for their Sims avatar out on us." Ruki stated as both Renamon and he sweatdropped. He could have sworn Renamon mutter something about her tamer under her breath as she went to fulfill her wishes.

He smiled. Even if he couldn't tell Ruki is feelings, he was content to leave things as they were right now. There was no need to rush. Unlike their poor Sims, they had the rest of their life to live.

* * *

Ruki44: Actually I don't remember where this even came from. I wrote it orginally in college, but then I didn't finish it. And then I started working another one shot but I didn't know how it was very Rukatoish. But anyways, I have news! I'm writing an orginal story! Well, the idea was orginally going to be a Rukato fan fiction, but I decided to run with it as an orginal story instead. So this is taking up much of my writing time b/c I want to finish it before I leave college. I only have 7 pages but I'm getting there. I don't know if I'll publish it on fictionpress (I don't even have an account...) but probably not. Unless you know I can't get it published right away. Then I would. I don't really want to give too much away but I feel like you guys deserve some answers of the project that's taking up my update time. Or would be update time. So I'll tell you the name of the fan fiction it was based off of. Yumi Kushi was going to be the fan fiction name, or Dream Knights. If you want to see the would be fan fiction version of it just check out my profile. Of course, I'm changing certain elements, but there will be elements that will stay the same from the first draft if you want to call it that.

Ruki: That's not much to go on.

Ruki44: Yeah I know, but I don't want to reveal too much you know?

Tetra: Understandable. So any other news?

Ruki44: Oh yeah. At the suggestion of a Gamestop employee I bought Okami. Note to you all, never listen to Gamestop employees b/c they will recommend you awesome games that will take up copious amounts of your time in your obsession to play and beat them.

Hinata: So it's better they don't listen and buy crap games?

Ruki44: If they want to have a life, that probably is a good idea. On a side note, Tales of Symphonia is also quite awesome. Collete is a zombie bitch but who cares?

Tetra: Great, are we going to have another co-host?

Ruki44: Nah. I mean it would be between Sheena and Raine and we already have the awkward clumsy ninja.

Hinata: I'm going to assume you are talking about me.

Ruki: And we don't need to learn things from a teacher who is a archelogical psychopathic healer who believes in corprol punishment.

Ruki44: That is also true. Anyways, guys review. Till whenever I feel like posting something again!

Rukia: That's about right too...


	20. Bikes and Rodents

Ruki44: Well I'm back? I guess?

Ruki: *looks up* Oh here comes the big important orginial author. How's the book going.

Ruki44: Ignoring your sarcasm I'm almost done with the first chapter? I hope? Whatever.

Tetra: So what brings you back to the world of fan fiction.

Ruki44: Aw did you miss me?

Ruki: Not particuallary.

Hinata: Speak for yourself. Rukia and I haven't been appeared at all in God knows how many chapters.

Rukia: I co host with you more then I'm in my story. IT'S DEPRESSING!

Ruki44: What's wrong with hanging with me?

Rukia: Everything!

Ruki44: I hate you all. Anyways, squirrels. Little beasts. Same with chipmunks. Almost ran over the little bastards with my bike. They are like deer-just jump out in front of you. So I got the idea for this chapter from that. Also from the fact I fell off my bike. The ground really wanted to give me a hug. Got off realitvely unscathed. Although, let you guys know-flip flops. BAD IDEA! Wear sneakers when you are tearing across campus on your bike. Anyways I don't own anything and enjoy.

WARNING! USES THE F WORD ONCE. MINOR SWEARING. (For those who are easily offended by swearing)

* * *

Bikes and Rodents

As I stood over her I didn't know if I should laugh at her predicament or be worried about her injuries.

Overall she was ok. She wasn't going to have any lasting injuries except perhaps a light scar. The biggest injury was to her pride. A scowl was plastered on her face, although that was nothing new. Her Amherst eyes were ablaze with an inner fire that hadn't been quenched due to her humbling experience. As we stared at each other I decided to break the silence.

"You look lovely." I nodded to the multiple bandages that covered her left side of her body. There was a scratch on her cheek and there was bandages wrapped around her bicep and shin. I could see a bit of a neon green band aid sticking out from underneath her sock. Brush burns and scratches that had stopped bleeding were scattered here and there.

"Shut up." She growled, her face heating up. I was unsure if it was from anger or embarrassment, although knowing her it was probably the former. "Fucking rodent. I should have run it over when I had the chance." I shook my head and chuckled.

Said rodent was a squirrel who caused her to fall off her bike when it ran into her path. The campus was covered with the little beasts.

Even though Ruki was muttering curses to hell and back about the nut loving woodland creatures, she wouldn't ever harm one, let alone kill one on purpose. She had changed drastically since our first encounter. She was no longer a cold hearted girl with no care about living creatures at all. Her prideful demeanor hadn't changed one bit but now she was much easier to approach without fear of being physically assaulted. The whole D-Reaper incident really shook her to the core.

"The ground really wanted to give you a hug. You know, you could have just said no." I teased her a bit more as I dropped my bag on the floor at the foot of her bed. Her scowl just became more pronounced at this as she rewarded my remark by throwing her stuffed fox Loki at my face. It hit its mark. Hard.

"Did you bring me anything? Ai won't let me leave the room. Every time I try to leave she literally drags me back. Swear to God, woman is a freaking ninja." She complained bitterly. Ai was Ruki's roommate. Good kid, but was incredibly overbearing and motherly.

"Of course." I told her pulling a bag of Skittles out of my pocket and tossed it to her. Her eyes lit up like the stars in the night sky. I chuckled as she eagerly ripped into the bag and began to scarf them down as if she hadn't eaten in a week.

"Thank you Takato. Love you." She said happily, her injuries forgotten about as she downed the rainbow. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"Anytime my Queen." I winked at her.

_Love you too._

* * *

Ruki44: Yeah this was more of a drabble then anything. Ok there are a few points I feel like I need to elobroate on.

1) Ruki is injured only on her left side because only her left side hit the ground. She was wearing shorts and flip flops so she is more injured as a result of this. More skin=more injuries

2) Ruki has an obsession with Skittles.

3) Ruki and Takato go the same college if that's not blaring obvious.

4) When Ruki said "i love you" to Takato she means it in a non love way. Like the kind of 'love you' you yell to your friends. Platonic love. you know. the love you too by Takato is a romantic love and he doesn't say this out load. It's more of a thought. So this is a frienship-one sided love drabble. She doesn't know about his feelings. How long has Takato harbored feelings for her? Dunno. Is it really important?

Despite this being kind of one sided i still stanuchy support Rukato. just because its one sided now doesnt mean it cant be two sided in the future.

Anyways. I have a shit load of work. Just finished the Odysessy. Love the book to death. Hate reading it on a deadline. Now to finish the Illiad. Huzzah? Anyways, please review! Till next time guys!


	21. Whom to Give Thanks

Ruki: Tch, you're back and with another drabble.

Tetra: At least she got it out before the holiday instead of the day after or the 5 seconds before it ends. For once.

Ruki44: Yeah, well, I'm busy. This came to me when I was taking a nap. And it's not so much of a Rukato drabble then it is a general feeling drabble.

Rukia: Why don't you make it a Rukato drabble at least? This IS a Rukato collection of one-shots.

Ruki44: Because not just Takato shaped her character throughout the show. It was a bit of everyone. And I wanted to show her looking back at herself. So this time it's simply Ruki-centric.

Hinata: Is Thanksgiving even celebrated in Japan?

Ruki44: Who knows and who cares? That's the beauty of fan fiction. Plot holes!

Anyways, time for me to ramble about things which have no consequence on this drabble. So feel free to scroll down and start reading.

I'm gunning for a 4.0 right now. So around finals week, you'll probably get a Rukato one shot, drabble thing on the stress of trying to ace the exams. Luckily for me, I happen to like my classes. And I'm good at them surprisingly. Well...I suppose I should be because they're required for my majors. Having duel majors suck at time. Requirements for one major becomes the electives of the other. Plus I need to take 18 credits (6 classes for those who don't know that or if it's different from where you are from) it seems if I want to graduate on time. Pain in the ass.

Ruki: Not going to lie, you are the last person I pegged down for taking a duel major. Doesn't that require a lot of, I don't know, effort? You are lazy as can be.

Ruki44: Tch. Don't judge me. When it comes down to it, I'm pretty serious.

Hinata: When you are being graded on it.

Tetra: So you have a work ethic. Surprising.

Ruki44: I'll take that as a compliment. Anyways, I really don't have much to say in this particular story opening. *snaps fingers* Oh, although if anybody knows if any German states were Catholic in the 17th century, can you please tell me what their name(s) is(are)? I have been seriously looking, but nothing is coming up for what I want. I decided to write Memories of the Damned (yay for plugging) in the view point of a Catholic community because I'm Catholic. I don't feel like doing more research on a Protestant religion (prolly Lutheraism) when I know religious belief of Catholics. If nobody knows, I'll just move the country from a German state to a different country. Thanks!

Anyways. I don't own anything. If I did, would I seriously be writting fan fiction for this? Come on people.

* * *

_**Whom to Give Thanks**_

In the past whenever Thanksgiving rolled around, I didn't see the point of it. Who did I have to give thanks for? What did I have to give thanks for?

My father left us when I was a child. My mother was never home. Even when she was, we didn't exactly get along. The only person who was ever truly there for me was my 67 year old grandmother. Even then she couldn't do much due to her age. She tried though. She really did.

Things outside of my family wasn't much better. I was known to all as the "Digimon Ice Queen." I was a cold, ruthless person to be feared. When I first got my title as Digimon Queen, people tried to get close to me. But I wasn't stupid. They didn't want to be friends with Ruki Makino; they wanted to be friends with the Digimon Queen. So I pushed them away. In the process of doing so, I was labeled as an unfeeling bitch. And quite frankly I was fine with that.

I was fine with that for countless years.

Then last year everything changed. One person after another came into my life. They didn't slip in like a thief in the night. No, they kicked down the door and pretty much invited themselves in.

The first was Renamon. At first I treated her like crap. I didn't see her as anything but data. It took her almost getting killed by Harpymon for me to realize how much I cared about her. Over time she became my best friend. She became part of my family pretty soon thereafter. She was the older sister who I always secretly wanted but never had.

Then there was Takato and Jenyra. Takato burst into my life, flailing clumsily as he stumbled through his own. Jenyra was following after him, teaching him how to control his Digimon and become a better Tamer. No doubt to curb the collateral damage which happened wherever Gillmon and Takato seemed to go.

Don't know how it happened, but I ended up chasing after him. Somehow I started feeling worried about the Goggleboy. It was a foreign concept at the time, looking out for somebody besides myself.

Then I met Juri, Hirokazu and Kenta. For the first time in my life I had friends. For the first time in my life I was happy. I was no longer constantly angry. I can't even remember why I was so angry for all those years.

Things at home and school improved too. I was no longer fighting with my mother. After I came back from the Digital World, we finally came to an understanding with one another. Since then, she has been paying more attention to me then she does work.

Girls at school stopped giving me the cold shoulder after the D-Reaper, and a few of them actually started being nice to me. One girl told me she was touched how far I was willing to go to save a friend. A year before I would have never risked my life to save Juri. Now I would go to hell and back to save any of my friends. It's only natural now.

In a span of one short year my whole life was turned around.

I'm thankful for everyone for it. If it wasn't for Renamon, I wouldn't have met Takato and Jenyra. If it wasn't for those two, I wouldn't have met everyone else.

If it wasn't for Takato, I wouldn't know how to care for somebody besides myself. If it wasn't for Jenyra, I wouldn't understand fighting wasn't always the answer. If it wasn't for Juri, I wouldn't know what it means to protect. If it wasn't for Hirokazu and Kenta, I wouldn't know what it meant to laugh. If it wasn't for Renamon, I wouldn't understand how to run forward. If it wasn't for Gillmon, I wouldn't understand how to enjoy the little things in life. If it wasn't for Terriermon, I wouldn't know how to take everything in stride. If it wasn't for Leomon, I wouldn't understand sacrifice. If it wasn't for Impmon, I wouldn't know how to confront my past.

I don't want to be the person I was last year ever again. Just thinking about falling back into the void scares me.

So now this Thanksgiving, I have so much to give thanks for. For my family, for my friends, for everything which happened this past year. So in this year of firsts, I am for the first time in my life truly thankful.

* * *

Ruki44: You know before I came to college, I hated Thanksgiving. It was a stupid holiday in my opinion. Ohh, let's eat a shit load of food. Big deal. You know the first thing they told us in Welcome Days we would miss is homecooked meals. I didn't believe them. Now I do. Now I love Thanksgiving. I see my family again. I see my (high school) friends again. And I have lots of delicious homecooked food to choose from. My school's food isn't exactly that great. To those who are applying to colleges, if you want to know what the food REALLY tastes like; show up unannounced. They always give good food when they know people are coming. My whole campus knows when people are coming to visit. The higher up the rank, the better the food. I literally walked in one day to see ribs and I turned to my friend and was like "Whose here?"

Ruki: That bad?

Ruki44: Yeah. Towards the end of the year, they really don't care anymore.

Hinata: Oh I'm sure it can't be that bad.

Ruki44: Let's put it this way. I would have glady lived on those soilder pills you have. I was near tears by the last two weeks of the year.

Rukia: Ouch.

Tetra: Well aren't you a picky eater?

Ruki44: I'm not as bad anymore. Now it's I'm not so much a picky eater as I hate most vegetables. Plus when you learn its better not to question what the food is...

Tetra: Oh...yeah...been there, done that.

Ruki44: Anyways, if you guys could really give me some critical reviews. Like you know, how I can become a better writer. I would really appreciate it. From anything from grammer to my writing style would be fine. Just don't make it a flame. I really want to become a really good writer. So it would really help a lot.


	22. Good Fly Hunting

Ruki44: So I was reading The Reaper55's _Singular Digital Drive_ and his last chapter at the end he was talking about this was his was his first chapter of the New Year. I was like "wait, I haven't updated anything since November and that was like 5 months ago."

Ruki: So basically he's the reason you actually decided to update?

Ruki44: Yeah, that pretty much sums it all up.

Rukia: Wow, very nice.

Hinata: Wait, isn't this part where you give us an excuse why you didn't update in a little less then half a year?

Ruki44: No motivation?

Tetra: You never have motivation.

Ruki44: School work?

Ruki: That excuse is so old. Give us a new excuse that doesn't deal with college, work or your "social" life.

Ruki44: Those quotations were uncalled for. But fine, challenge accepted. I was playing video games. I mean we are all going to die on December 21, 2012 so I might as well play all the video games I can before that.

Tetra: That is a totally legit reason.

Ruki44: I know right? Anyways I don't own Digimon Tamers, Bleach, The Legend of Zelda and Naruto. They all belong to their respective owners.

**WARNING: SWEAR WORDS AHEAD**

* * *

_**Good Fly Hunting**_

SLAM!

Takato calmly sipped his coffee, glancing over the newspaper.

SLAM!

"That little son of a bitch!" He looked up from the article he was reading about Atlantis being found in Spain to see his young wife swinging around a small pocket English-Japanese dictionary wildly in the air. Her bright red hair was slipping out of the confines of the ponytail which usually held it bound; her Amherst eyes which lately had a glazed look to them were burning brightly.

He smiled to himself. She seemed to be having fun. That was good; she had been stressing out lately due to her work at Hypnos. She was recently promoted to the newly developed International Section. Other countries around the world had finally accepted the existence of Digimon, and were currently creating organizations like Hypnos to deal with them. There were even procedures now for the general public for when a Wild One appears.

SLAM!

More profanities streamed out of Ruki's mouth in quick succession; his left eye twitched a bit. Perhaps she was having a little too much fun.

"Ruki," he ventured timidly getting the young woman's attention. "Why don't you wait for it to land?" She looked at him like he grew an extra head.

"No." With that, she went back to her task of swinging the pocket dictionary every which way she seemed to fancy. He groaned, and took another sip of coffee.

SLAM!

"I'll get you yet, you bastard!" He decided to turn his attention back to the newspaper. Or at least he tried to; Ruki's evil cackling was incredibly distracting. Which meant one thing; challenge accepted.

Ruki was incredibly competitive; she had been that way since he met her. Also, whenever she was in a competition she went all out. This was all fine and dandy on any other occasion; however, this time the challenger was a fly.

SLAM!

They both had a day off too, which was incredibly rare. Where the heck was Renamon anyways? She usually kept Ruki under control when she got like this; Takato knew he didn't have enough strength to restrain his wife. And right now he wished they could just eat their breakfast in peace.

SLAM!

There was a tentative silence; Ruki's swearing had stopped. Had his prayer been answered? He looked up to see her staring at the counter. He went white; he really hoped that dead fly guts wasn't all over the place where they prepared their food.

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

He buried his head in his hands at her victory pose. He was happy that she got the blasted fly, but did she honestly have to kill it where their food was prepared?

"Takato, look! I got it!"

"Good job," he said weakly.

"I'm going to put its body on the windowsill." His head shot up at that remark. What did she just say? She was going to put it on the what?

"Wait, what? No! Throw it out!" He cried. His plea was only met with a snort.

"If we don't put the body out for all the other bugs to see, they will keep coming into our house," she told him firmly.

"You've not Vlad the Impaler honey," he said in a dead-pan. Ruki's latest obsession was European history. More specifically medieval European history. Last month it was zombies, and the time before that was the occult. They were always interesting at least; he had to give her that.

She blushed a bright red. "But-"

"In the garbage." She muttered darkly as she threw away her fallen foe. He sighed, smiling slightly at her childish pout. She noticed him smiling, and smiled back before returning to her now soggy cereal and warm orange juice.

He smiled lovingly at his wife, happy now that the fly which had disrupted their peaceful morning was gone.

Bzzzzzzz

"ANOTHER ONE!"

SLAM!

Fu-

* * *

Ruki44: So I guess I should explain some of the things in here shouldn't I?

First off about a month back, there was this huge buzz that they found the Lost City of Atlantis. You know, again. Now, for those who may not know the history of Atlantis, Atlantis is an ancient Greek city which was sunk under the ocean. It was supposed to be this highly advanced society. The actual existence of Atlantis is highly debated; some people say its real, others say its just a myth. Personally I believe its real, but that's just me.

Vlad the Impaler was a prince of Romania I want to say. I can't remember and I don't really want to look it up. Some eastern European country. Anyways, during his reign he used to stake his enemies and place them on the outskirts of the cities and towns. I mean these people are dying slowly. I don't know about you guys, but if I'm approaching a town with staked people all around it I would be like "Well then..." and turn right back around. He was also the model for Dracula. I actually wrote a story about him for my school's newspaper. On her comments, one of my editors wrote a big HAHAHAHAHA next to the part where he had been beheaded or some gruesome part like that. And I'm not sure to be disturbed about this or not. Then again we were correcting it at like midnight on deadline. So that could explain it. Personally, I thought it was awesome; I was glad to know I wasn't the only weirdo psycho who enjoys reading about this kind of thing in the room.

Also, I'm not sure if you guys know this but bug remains take a long time to decompose. The reason I know this? The fly I killed in the beginning of summer break was still on my windowsill when I got back for winter break. Yeah. I'm one of those people who just leave the carcass and guts on the walls. There is a reason my room is bug free during the summer you know.

Finally I would like to reach my heart out for Japan and I hope they can recover quickly.

Please review! I would like some critical reviews, but I gladly accept reviews which boost my ego!


	23. One Last Time Part 1

Ruki44: *just stands there awkwardly* Right, um, hi.

Ruki: You have been gone for NEARLY a year and all you can say is hi?

Rukia: She also said "right" and "um."

Hinata: Um, I don't think Ruki-chan was counting that Rukia-san.

Ruki: Damn straight I wasn't counting that!

Tetra: Instead of complaining about the lack of greeting, we might as well gloss over the excuses because they will suck anyways and get right to the point of this once again rather short one shot.

Ruki44: At least it's not a drabble right?

Ruki: Barely...

Ruki44: Anyways as you could probably tell, this is the first part of a short two shot shot I thought of last night at 4 a.m. right when I was going to bed. I just wanted to get away from the whole stereotypical everything-works-out-in-the-end love story and instant "oh my God we manage to fall in love at first site" fan fics (both stories, one shots and drabbles) which seem to litter the site. I don't want to give away the whole premise for the two-shot here; I'll clear everything up at the end of the second part.

Anyways, I would like to give a quick extended greeting to those who are reading me for the first time. I will fully introduce myself afterwards so the opening isn't longer then the one-shot itself although as those who are familiar with me (and I tip my hat off to you and thank you for continuing to read my works despite your knowledge of my lazy habits) can attest to, this wouldn't be the first time it happened.

Anyways, I do not own Digimon Tamers, Legend of Zelda (The Wind Waker), Naruto or Bleach. Please enjoy!

* * *

One Last Time (Part 1)

"You here again?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he mumbled quietly, pulling his knees closer to his body as he leaned against the light pole, staring blankly at the small house across the street. I checked my watch; it was 6:17 p.m. I sighed as I sat down next to him and made myself comfortable. I could spend the final 43 minutes of his vigil with him. After all, it was my house he was staring at.

He had been doing this before I had moved in. At first I had been scared of the lonely boy when I saw him for the first time. I thought he was some sort of stalker; he looked incredibly familiar for a reason I wouldn't find out until later. But none of the other neighbors feared him. Over time I began to accept his presence there and slowly began to talk with him.

His name is Takato Matsuda, and he was an aspiring mangaka attending his junior year at Tokyo University. He is also one of the heroes who saved Shinjuku, no, the world, from the rampaging D-Reaper at the cost of his (and the others) dear friends. When I was watching him on TV battle his heart out, I couldn't help but be moved. But looking at him now, defeated and alone, I couldn't help but wonder where that brave and confident boy had gone.

No, that was a lie. I know where he went. He followed her, wherever she disappeared to. This boy before me is simply the earthly body which couldn't keep up.

"So, how did the art show go?" Typically he didn't do fine art, but when he heard there would be an art show which would tour the country highlighting young artists, he got to work on a picture for it right away. It took him two months to complete; he barely made deadline.

I never asked why he did it. I never had to. I knew it was a message for her in case she saw it. He wanted her to know he was still waiting for her return. That he would continue to wait until the end of time. He would wait however long it took for her to return to him.

"I got a lot of positive praise from art critiques," he said after pausing for a painful moment.

"I see," I replied. "Congrats."

"Thanks."

We both knew it wasn't the response he was hoping for. Even though it was a long shot, his plan failed. Somewhere in the back of my head I wondered if she did see the picture and simply ignored the hidden plea. But I didn't voice the thought aloud. Not because I was afraid I was going to hurt his feelings, but because I knew he would instantly dismiss it.

"She isn't like that."

I could just hear his voice echo inside my head in rebuttal to my accusation. And somehow and in some way, I found myself believing him and his impression of her. Even though my common sense wanted to yell at him to wake up and to face the reality; she had left everyone-him-without an explanation or so much as a good bye. Yet he still waited for her return after all these years.

I glanced down the empty street, half expecting the figure of the girl who he pined for to saunter down the street and for there to be a tearful reunion. Of course that didn't happen; this was the real world after all.

"Do you love her?"

This wasn't the first time I asked him this, and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last. Every single time I would ask him it, he would think for a moment before giving me a small smile saying she was a dear friend to him, nothing more.

However, this time his response surprised me.

"I must," his sudden admission shocked me, and I could only look at him in awe. "After all love makes people do mad things. And I must be a mad man to stand outside of a house for two hours every possible day waiting for someone who hasn't been here in seven years to show up."

He stood up and dusted himself off. I checked the time; it was 7:00 p.m. right on the nose. His daily vigil was done.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" I found myself calling out to him as he began to walk away. He paused, and looked back at me, giving me a small sad smile.

"Of course, I'm a mad man after all." And with that, he gave a lazy wave and walked away and I didn't look away until his retreating back faded into the distance.

That was the last time I ever saw Takato Matsuda.

He was killed in a car accident the very next day.

* * *

Ruki: Well THAT was a depressing end. Why didn't you warn about character death?

Ruki44: It would take away shock value.

Tetra: At least she's learning as a writer.

Ruki44: Exactly. Anyways, I have noticed a lot new writers who I am unfamiliar with enter the scene and I'm sure that there plenty new readers as well. And well, I would figure I would fully introduce myself to those who don't know me. To those who do, feel free to either just skip this part and go to the ramble which you know is sure to follow.

I have been writing here sporadically since 2006; a total of five years. I write Digimon Tamer and Legend of Zelda fan fics mostly, but I have dipped my hand in the realm of Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, and Super Smash Bros. Many of my older fics have been discontinued. Mostly because I don't know the plot line any more, but there is also the fact of "oh dear God this is horrible writing, and this will be too much work to revamp to match my improved writing style."

Typically I like to write humor, but I have dabbled in tragedy and I'm currently working on a piece (which even though is supposed to be short the second chapter STILL isn't out for-but I'm working on it-kind of) which deals with psychological aspects of the characters as well as the type of environment they are in. You can pretty much glean my personality from the openings and ending rants; I haven't changed much, if at all, over the five years I have been writing. If anything, the only that has changed is my writing style (YAY GRAMMAR AND PROPER SPELLING!) Although if you haven't figured this out, I am INCREDIBLY lazy. That is one fact I must drive home. So for those who think I'm the type for constant updates, I'm not. At all. In fact you should consider yourself lucky that the second part of this is coming within a week of today.

Right, those who have been with me for awhile you can stop skipping now because it is now rant time.

So, as many of know I had an original story based off a Rukato fan fic called "Dream Knights." Well, I ended up scrapping that idea.

Tetra: Among three others which followed it.

Ruki44: Right. Anyways, I'm writing another one and I actually know how it ends. Which is a first. Both original story and fan fic. Anyways, if this one actually makes it through the gauntlet and gets published, you can bet that I will let everyone know. After all plugging is my thing. Also, they are having a sequel to Digimon Xros Wars.

Ruki: Oh dear God no.

Rukia: What's so wrong about that? I mean Bleach could have ended when Ichigo defeated Aizen, but it didn't. And it's doing great.

Ruki: First off, that's the story you are from, so you are bound to think that way. Second of all direct sequels in Digimon never end well. I mean look at Zero Two. The ending was crap!

Ruki44: You are going to sick the Zero Two fans on me you do realize this?

Ruki: The truth speaks for itself.

Hinata: I would like to bring everyone's attention to that Naruto manga has finally gotten out of it's slump.

Ruki44: Fight scene and touching scene wise. Naruto still hasn't said anything to you yet about your confession, has he?

Hinata: *tears up* Ruki44, you baka! *runs away*

Ruki: That was almost as cruel as making Fluttershy cry.

Tetra: RUKI44 MADE FLUTTERSHY CRY?

Ruki44: No, I made Hinata cry!

Rukia: That isn't much better.

Ruki: Fluttershy turned into a bitch though, I mean I know she's being hypnotized and all but still. It's disturbing and makes me sad.

Tetra: I know right? I mean how can Twilight Sparkle not see her friends are a different color. I mean forget acting COMPLETELY different then their actual personalities. Sure you can delude yourself into thinking it's the stress but the fact they more or less changed a whole hue of color. Dear god woman you call yourself their friend!

Rukia: I cannot believe you guys are talking about My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Hey Ruki44, stop them would you.

Ruki44: THANK YOU! I mean the memes on Bronies section on Memebase is just the worst for me. I mean the Cruel Fluttershy memes make me depressed.

Rukia: ...I cannot believe this. *sighs* Well folks if you can just write a review. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. I'm going to leave now before this gets out of hand...


	24. One Last Time Part 2

Ruki44: Well here is the anticipated part two.

Ruki: Wow that was a record update. You guys should feel honored she really doesn't have anything due tomorrow.

Rukia: Why?

Hinata: Otherwise it wouldn't be up until Friday.

Tetra: You mean early morning Saturday.

Hinata: Same difference really.

Ruki44: Well I was really happy with the positive responses, so I decided not to be a lazy slacker and actually post this up as soon as I can. Explanations can be found at the end. I don't own anything. Enjoy!

* * *

One Last Time (Part II)

It had been two weeks and three days since Takato Matsuda had died. I found myself standing outside my house everyday at five on the off chance he would show up.

He never did.

Sometimes I would stand there where he used to be, carrying out his vigil for him. At those times I didn't know who I was waiting for; Takato or the girl who stole his heart.

Today was one of those days.

With a sigh, I flipped open my cell phone. 6:54 flashed backed at me over the picture I had taken of him in secret.

I took it when he was drawing that picture for the art show. He had his tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth as he hunched over his canvas. I remember to this day he was trying to sketch the look on her face as she looked back at the viewer. It was his third attempt. It would take him 23 more tries to get it 'perfect.'

Standing up, I brushed myself off. I would end the vigil a few minutes early today. After all, today was a special day.

Two years before Takato was killed, he published a short two volume manga called _Digimon Frontier_. It was obvious that the characters in _Frontier_ were representations of either the Tamers or their Digimon. The whole "turning into a Digimon" was a reminiscent of when the Tamers and Digimon joined together to become one.

"I liked fighting together with Guilmon like that. As one I mean. I felt we could do anything, you know?"

I still remember those words when I watched him draw up the storyboards. He had seemed so sad. It was rare for him to have that sad expression on his face if it didn't have anything to do with her.

Soon after his story went to print, it became an immediate success. It even was published overseas in America. Some attribute his initial success due to his former status as a Tamer. However, what really made it popular was the compelling story it told.

It was soon after his manga got published in America (a year after it got released in Japan) he agreed to do a book signing at the local bookstore in Shinjuku. Two months ago the final date for the book signing was finally set; it was to be held on July 23.

Today.

After Takato's death was announced, it was decided the book signing would still go on as a memento to his life. He already had a hero's burial for being a Tamer. It was decided that the book signing would be in honor of who Takato was as a person instead of who he was as a hero.

It had started at five, but I decided not to come until the vigil was up. I would say my, but I felt it was still Takato's. I was simply carrying on in his stead.

"Ah, you're here," a slurred voice broke me out my thoughts. I looked around; I apparently had walked all the way to the bookstore without realizing it. "Where have you been Ru-, uhm, uh, Ru-" I shook my head as I brushed past the boy as he desperately tried to remember my name; I could smell the sake on his breath. I vaguely recall his name being Sachio. If I wasn't mistaken, he was Takato's friend from high school.

As I walked through the room, I noticed that a good majority of the people were drunk. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out somebody had spiked the punch.

I couldn't bring myself to be upset about it. In what would be a gloomy atmosphere, everybody was laughing and talking jovially. It was what Takato would have wanted.

I smiled sadly as I glanced around the room. It was good for everyone to have a good time, but it was pitiful that a spiked punch was necessary to do the trick.

I blinked as I noticed a lone figure half concealed in the shadows by the punch bowl pour a drink before downing it within seconds. Well almost everyone apparently.

Curious, I neared the figure attempting to make out if it was a boy or a girl. The only thing I could see was a black skull cap hiding most of the hair and from back here it was too dark to make out a color. In addition, the figure had a baggy shirt with some English letters on it I couldn't understand and a pair of ripped jeans and worn down sneakers.

I watched as another glass was poured (about the third one since I first started approaching the stranger) and downed in a way similar to the first one. However, what caught my attention was a book near the punch bowl. _Digimon Frontier_ to be exact. And judging by the cover art, it had to be the American version.

I could only stare at the book in confusion. What was an American of all things doing here? How did this person even find out about this?

I noticed the owner of the book going back for another glass of the spiked punch. Just on an impulse, I grabbed the person's wrist.

"No drink. Poison," I blurted out in the broken English I did know. The person was silent for a moment, and even though I couldn't see the eyes due to the shadows I could feel them staring at me. I let go, feeling self conscious. I half expected whoever it was to go straight for the punch again, but I was pleasantly surprised when the arm dropped limply to the side.

"I can speak Japanese you know," the voice grumbled. A girl I decided.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. "I saw the book was the American edition, and I instantly assumed."

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot about that," the girl mumbled, picking up the book with delicate care, examining it. There were a few moments of awkward silence before I decided to break it.

"So why do you have the American edition?"

"I've been living in America since when I was 12," the girl explained after a few seconds of silence. "An American talent scout happened to see my mom while she was at work and offered her a great deal if she came to the States. I was going through a tough time, so I didn't object when she accepted."

"Then what made you decide to come back here now?" The girl gave a bitter laugh.

"I thought Takato would be here," she explained, clutching the book until her knuckles turned white. "But he died, and I had no idea." I could see tear drops starting to fall on the cover, soaking into Kouji's face.

"Were you two close?" I hesitantly asked, not sure if I should because she was crying. But I just had to know.

"We used to be," she admitted between now sobs as she sunk to the floor. "Before I moved. That was the reason I came back. I wanted to say I was sorry, and to see if we could start all over again. That's impossible now though."

With that the girl's whole body began to shake with sobs and I rubbed her back soothingly, attempting to calm her down. I was surprised that we didn't attract the attention of anybody else.

"So what's your name?" I asked when I noticed she had calmed down some. She looked at me and my breath caught in the hitch of my throat as her sad Amherst eyes caught my blue ones.

I would recognize those eyes anywhere. I saw them every single time I looked at that painting he did of her.

"Ruki. Ruki Makino."

* * *

Explanations:

1) The girl who tells the story is named Ruka. In this I wanted people to think the POV was from Ruki and Takato was pinning after another girl. This probably would have worked better if I shaped the first chapter differently. Which is why I ended it the way I did. I'll go back and edit that later.

2) The reason none of the Tamers knew that Ruki was moving to America was because after Renamon and the other Digimon left, she fell into a pit of despair. At first she would only leave the house to go to school, and even that slowly stopped. At first the other Tamers had went to talk some sense into her, but as time went on only Takato would go to see if she would come out. When they had left the house (it took them four days to move out), Takato had been visiting Kai. So he didn't know about the move until it was too late. He was completely unaware Ruki was in America, he assumed she was still in Japan somewhere.

3) Ruki had picked up the manga because she saw "Digimon" on the spine. She saw Takato had wrote it, and while she was looking it up online she learned of the book signing. This was a month before he died. She had booked the flight that very same day so she could go out and surprise him at the book signing. She doesn't bother with the news ever, so she was completely unaware of his death.

4) Although I feel like it is too subtle, Ruka is jealous of Ruki and the sway she holds over Takato. Over time interacting with him, she fell in love with him. That's why she never refers to Ruki by name.

5) Ruki cares deeply about Takato, and when she is in America she wants to contact him but can never find "the right moment" or "the right way." The more she wants to contact him, the more she develops feelings for him. Or more accurately, realizes them. By the time of this chapter, she is just recently beginning to realize she loves him.

6) Kind of obvious, but Ruki had cut her hair incredibly short. It has the long two strands by her ears, but the rest is cut really short and the back is spiked up.

7) The name of the painting is called One Last Time and it has the gate to Ruki's house open ajar as a slowly fading Ruki is standing in the threshold, looking back with a sad smile on her face.

Ruki44: Sorry it's so short, but I'm tired now and need to go to bed. Please review. If you have any questions, be sure to ask!


	25. For the Life of Another

Ruki44: Hey this is written on the request of Whispering Kataclysm who wanted to have a story idea revolving around what would happen if Takato and Guilmon died if they were bio-merged. (He's also going to write one of his own, so keep your eyes out for his ok?) Of course, I've been writing mostly everything as of late in the POV of Ruki, so I changed it to their POV. Besides, Takato got killed off in the last two-shot.

Ruki: You have been nothing but morbid lately.

Ruki44: I know right? Anyways, where is the others?

Ruki: Tetra is out harassing her ancestor for about the origination of the country known as Hyrule and the Master Sword. You know with Skyward Sword coming out soon and all.

Ruki44: Oh sweet baby Jesus yes. November 20. I will be stalking Gamestop and eating a sub at 9:30 a.m.

Ruki: Doesn't Gamestop open at 10 a.m.?

Ruki44: Yeah, but I want to be there early just in case you know? Plus Zelda is worth it.

Ruki: ...Right. Anyways Rukia and Hinata are getting the crap beat out of them in their respective mangas.

Ruki44: Seems about right. Anyways this is short again, so I don't own anything! Everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

For the Life of Another

When they decided to rescue Juri (and save the rest of the world while they were at it) from the hands of the D-Reaper, she knew exactly the danger they were getting into.

They were risking everything. They were the last hope. Nobody but them could defeat this monster. And even though it was five against one, the odds were still heavily against them. Even the Digimon Sovereigns had trouble holding the monster at bay, and they **barely** could fight evenly with the protectors of the Digital World. Yet they were expected to stand up and defeat what they could not?

They were being sent into death's embrace. She knew this.

Jenyra knew this.

Ryou knew this.

Beelzemon knew this.

Takato didn't.

Or at least he indicated he didn't understand the entire situation. As far as she could tell, he had the notion they would simply destroy whatever got in their way, as per usual. Except it wasn't like the usual. This **thing** was programmed to kill everything that went past its evolutionary boundaries.

The evolution of Digimon **and** humans according to the D-Reaper went far beyond those bounds. Therefore, they must be eliminated. We must be eliminated. It left a dry taste in her mouth.

It was acting as their judge and jury. Their executioner. And she would be damned if she let it have its way.

Takato didn't seem to consider the implications of the D-Reaper's mentality. That there was a good possibility that one or all of them could die. He was going to rescue Juri and beat up the D-Reaper for using her as a puppet. That was all there was to it. And then they would all live happily (for the most part) ever after.

The end.

It was so simplistic. It was so straightforward. It was so Takato.

He looked for the best in everything, and he didn't give up. How else would he make friends with somebody like her? She knew she wasn't the easiest person to befriend, let alone get along with. Yet even though she was more or less a bitch towards him in the beginning, he was still kind to her. Although when he yelled at her, she had to admit she was thrown for a loop. She wasn't exactly used to direct confrontation that didn't involve physical violence. (She never considered the arguments with her mother as confrontations as much as their daily conversation.)

And in the end, that made all the difference. Because of his unrelenting kindness she could be who she is now. And for that she was thankful. The past few months had been the best time in her life ever since her father had left them so many years ago.

So, she forgave him for not understanding the danger he was leading them into. She wanted to have his unwavering conviction that everything would be ok.

Everyone else felt the same way. That's why they never told Takato of the possibility of one of them dying. Anyways, it would just give him a distraction. Instead of keeping his mind on what needed to be done, he would be worrying about everybody else.

And that simply could not do.

Everyone knew what they were getting into, but they all signed up regardless. They were fighting because they wanted to, not out of some obligation.

So when she moved in the way of an oncoming attack to protect Takato despite having given up her powers to Ryou, it was her own choice.

She didn't regret it even as her vision went blurry and the intense pain which racked her entire body was like swords forcefully being shoved into her as she died slowly.

Dukemon's face was contorted in a look of shock and grief as she slowly began to disappear into data.

Gathering the strength to grin (although it looked more of a grimace), she attempted to urge him on. To do what he had to do.

"Gogglehead," she choked. "You better win or I am going to come back and haunt your ass."

She never was good in the motivation department.

"Sakuyamon," he cried, his voice cracking as he reached his hand towards her. "No, don't go. Don't leave us. Don't leave me."

The last thing she heard as she disappeared completely was the anguished howl of Gallantmon, no Takato, call her name.

_Ruki! _

In the darkness she felt herself smile. Renamon was content too. Even though they had died, they had died on their terms. They didn't regret it.

They didn't regret it for one moment.

* * *

Ruki: Depressing.

Ruki44: I know.

Ruki: I died.

Ruki44: I know.

Ruki: I'm mad at you.

Ruki44: You're always mad at me. Nothing new. Anyways, I originally was going to write an epilogue to "One Last Time." It's in the works, so sometime in the distant future if you see a chapter called "And the World Continues to Turn," you will know I finally uploaded it. Then for Halloween I wanted to do something with zombies. Because nothing is more romantic then zombie guts. Of course as you can see that didn't happen. I literally have 6 sentences (and a partial 7th) completed.

Ruki: So if you were going by the length of how much you write as of lately for these things, almost half way done.

Ruki44: You are HILARIOUS. Anyways, I promise the next chapter I won't kill anybody off! Or have it overtly depressing. I'll even go for a holiday one-shot! Those are cheery! Or whatever The Reaper55 asks for as per our agreement of the bet I lost. (I had said his college's food would go down in deliciousness towards mid-October. He said the quality of the food would stay the same. Whoever lost would write a one-shot on whatever the winner wanted.)

Anyways, I would like to thank everybody who reviews and reads this. Please continue to review. I would appreciate some constructive criticism, but ego boosts will be gladly accepted :D


	26. Destined Tamers Revamped

So, a while back I lost a bet with the Reaper, and I told him I would write one chapter of his choosing. He asked me to rewrite my own spin on one of his chapters from Singular Digital Drive. I chose Destined Tamers.

This was back in November or so. It is now March. I'M A TERRIBLE, LAZY PERSON AND FOR THAT I APOLOGIZE.

Also, as a motivation to keep me posting in the Digimon fan fiction site (and actually checking my inbox messages again-I'm sorry to those who I talk to but reply sporadically) I'm transcribing a Digimon RP I'm running. It's called Liberation, and will NOT be a Rukato fic. In fact, it will be years after the latest current Digimon season.

I'm such a terrible person for plugging this. But you all knew this already. OH WELL.

Remember ya'll, I don't own anything.

* * *

Destined Tamers Revamped

A young girl lay in a grassy plain, her left arm protectively wrapped around a small fox-like creature. The gentle breeze blew a strand of her fiery red hair into her face and across an open wound over her temple. Wincing a bit, the girl cracked open her eyes.

They were a magnificent shade of violet, and a rare eye color to boot. But the girl didn't remember that. She didn't remember much of anything in fact.

"What," she mumbled, placing a hand over the agitated injury. "Where am I?" Pulling her hand away from her face, she saw some red glisten on her hand. "What the hell is going on?"

Finally taking notice of the unconscious fox in her arm, she blinked in surprise. It quickly softened to a look of pity when she noticed it, like her, was sporting injuries.

"Well, look at you. Don't know much of what's going on, but it looks like you and I are in the same boat huh?"

Roused by the girl's voice, the small fox opened its eyes. The girl smiled softly. She was relieved the little fox was alright.

"Hey there," she cooed softly. "You feeling alright?" The fox looked at her blankly for a few minutes before nodding its head slowly. She beamed. "Aren't you a tough sport? What's your name?"

The fox blinked in surprise and seemed to think about it. After a moment's thought, it flattened its ears against its head in shame.

"I don't know," it was a whisper, but the fox spoke. "Do you know Miss, uhm, what is your name?" The girl blinked for a moment before smiling sheepishly.

"No idea," she said apologetically as the fox shot her a look of 'are you kidding me?' "But let's see if I can't find out," She added on quickly, not liking the disapproving look the fox had given her.

Rifling through her pockets she came across a deck of what looked like trading cards; an odd light blue rectangular object with a screen which had a hinge which allowed the front to flip open and reveal another screen on the top part and a row of numbers on the bottom; another rectangular object, but unlike the last one it was worn to the touch; and an odd blue device which had a circular screen with a few buttons.

Examining the last one with curiosity, she accidently pointed the device in the direction of the small fox. All of a sudden a picture of the fox with writing underneath appeared, catching both the girl and the fox by surprise.

"Woah!" the girl yelped in surprise. "What the hell!"

"Look! It's me!" the little fox cried out pointing to the picture. "What do those odd symbols stand for? Can you translate them Miss?"

Placing a hand over her racing heart, the girl looked down at the expectant fox then at the symbols which had popped up on the screen. For some reason or another they made perfect sense to her.

"Viximon," she started slowly. "Level: In-Training. Attack: Killing Stone." Blinking in confusion she looked down at the fox-no, Viximon-in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"No idea!" Viximon chirped. "But at least I got my name. Why don't you try to see if it has your name too! Do the same thing you did for me, except for you!" The girl nodded and turned the device so it was pointed towards her. Unlike with Viximon, the screen remained blank.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few seconds before Viximon decided to break it.

"Well perhaps it only works on a few things? Why don't you try looking through those other items?" The girl nodded her head and placed the device down gently on the grass before reaching over to the worn rectangular object. Carefully opening it she noticed pieces of paper were stuffed inside. Pulling one out, there was a 1000 number on the edge and a face in the middle. Whatever this was, it wasn't jogging any of her memories.

Slipping the paper back inside, she notice a flap on the right hand slide. Gently pulling at it she was faced with a picture of young woman with eyes and hair the same shade of hers. However, it wasn't her. That much she was sure of. However, the sense of longing in the pit of her chest must mean she was somebody close. Flipping through the pictures she felt a sense of familiarity of the people in the pictures. While they certainly weren't her, they knew her. That much she was certain of. And she knew them. Just not at this moment.

"Hey that's you!" She jumped slightly in surprise. She didn't even notice Viximon looking over her shoulder. Giving Viximon a reproachful look, she looked at what Viximon was pointing at.

Indeed it was her. A tight scowl was painted on her face and she seemed to be wearing some sort of uniform in the picture. Next to the picture were more of the strange symbols.

"Ruki Makino," she read slowly, the name sounding familiar on her mouth. It sounded right. "Yeah. My name is Ruki Makino. You're Viximon, and I'm Ruki." Viximon nodded her head.

"That sounds right for some reason. But what is going on?"

Ruki shrugged.

"I have just as much as an idea as you do. We should check out the area for clues."

Viximon quickly agreed. Ruki placed all the items back into her pockets. She would figure out what these things were later. Figuring out what the hell was going on came first. Scooping up the small fox in her arms, Ruki started to hike out until a beeping noise came from her pocket.

Viximon and her exchanged looks. Fishing into her pocket she pulled out the blue device which gave Viximon's name. Except this time there was an arrow on the screen.

"What do you think that is?" Viximon asked curiously. Ruki shrugged.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But it looks like it wants us to go somewhere."

"Should we follow it?"

"Not like we have much of a choice. We don't know what's going on, and this might be our only clue."

There was a momentary silence between them before both sighed in resignation.

"This is stupid," Viximon complained under her breath as Ruki followed the directions of the weird device. Ruki couldn't help but agree, but they had no other clues but this.

"Woah! Look there!" Viximon's sudden shout startled Ruki who had been staring at the device and not paying attention to her surroundings. Looking up she saw a brown haired boy lying face-down in the grass.

"Look at that," Ruki commented. "This just gets more confusing." She walked over to the boy and prodded him with a foot. "Oi. Kid. Are you dead? Alive? Somewhere in between?"

All she got in response was a groan. Somewhere in between she decided. The word zombie was the first word that came to mind. Whatever that was.

"Doesn't he look familiar?" Viximon's question took Ruki off guard. Studying the boy for a moment he did look familiar for some reason. Perhaps he had some answers as to what was going on.

"OI! WAKE UP!"

Nothing.

Feeling thoroughly irritated at being ignored, Ruki was about to show the boy what happened when people ignored her when a little red dinosaur about the size of Viximon crawled out from underneath the boy. Ruki paused for a second, confused.

"Hi!" the little red dinosaur chirped. Ruki was about to say something back when the blue device in her hands beeped and a screen appeared, this time showing the little red dinosaur. Ruki looked at the screen, reading the symbols that appeared.

"Gigimon," she read matter-o-factly. "Level: In-training. Attack: Hot Bite."

"Are you alright Ruki, Viximon?" Gigimon asked. Ruki and Viximon were taken aback. How did this creature know both of their names? All of a sudden Gigimon started to hit the sleeping boy.

"Takatomon!" It chirped. "Wake up! Ruki and Viximon are here! They look alright." The boy opened his eyes and seemed confused for a moment until he saw the red headed girl and little fox staring at him. Jumping to his feet, he gently placed his hands on Ruki's shoulders.

"Ruki," he said quickly. "You're OK. And so is Viximon. I was really afraid that you got seriously injured. I'm glad that's not the case." Ruki just stared at the boy (Takatomon?) flummoxed. OK, what the hell was going on here?

However, before she could ask anything could be said, a new voice announced its presence.

"Hey," Ruki and Takato turned to see a boy with ridiculous brown hair being followed seven other children. "Who are you guys? I didn't know there was any other Digidestined besides us eight. Explain yourselves!"

Ruki and Takato could only stare.

_What the hell was going on?_

* * *

__Forums are time consumers. They are worse then Facebook, I swear to God.


End file.
